Something we forgot
by TheFerydra
Summary: Sequela de Big Hero Sayaka Tras los hechos del fic, Hiro se une al equipo de su hermano para combatir al crimen. Y justo a tiempo, considerando el crimen qué esta por pasar...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Mi nombre es Hiro Hamada. Soy de 16 años de edad. He vivido más cosas de las que cualquier persona imaginaría.

Han pasado unos meses desde mi encuentro con Sayaka. Según Homura me ha dicho, a ella le ha ido bastante bien. Nada qué resaltar.

Me informó que todo lo relacionado con los Incubadores, brujas, y demás no tendrá más un lugar en esta tierra. Aún si Mami, Nagisa, y Kyoko recuerdan todo, ellas no mantuvieron sus poderes. Ella me avisó antes de quitarme los míos, pero…

-Quisiera poder conservarlos.-

-… ¿Eh?- ella estaba confundida.- ¿Pero por qué quieres conservarlos? No hay nada a qué enfrentar ya.-

-Bueno, sí, pero… Cómo tú ya sabrás, mi hermano y nuestros amigos tienen un equipo de superhéroes.-

-Y tú quieres poder ayudarle, si no me equivoco.-

-Exacto.-

-¿No podrías simplemente hacerte una armadura de combate cómo los otros?-

-No creo que Tadashi me dejaría hacer una. Aparte, estoy más acostumbrado a mis habilidades mágicas.-

-Bueno, si tú crees qué te servirán, te dejare conservarlos.-

-Gracias.-

-Pero recuerda, ese poder fue creado para aniquilar brujas. No sería buena idea usarlos en simples ladrones de bancos y similares.-

-Lo tendré al tanto. Mi poder será básicamente de último recurso. Dudo que Tadashi me dejase usarlo antes.-

-Como quieras. Bueno, aquí me despido.-

-Está bien. Hasta la próxima, Homura-Chan.-

-Hasta la próxima, Hiro-Chan.-

…

Tras haber convencido a Homura, me quedaba convencer al grupo. Claro, con mi hermano como el líder, no iba a ser algo fácil, pero ya tenía bastante planeado…

* * *

(Narrador)

Hora: 7:20 pm

Ubicación: Calle ¿?

Caminando por las calles de San Fransokyo, aquellos conocidos como los "Big Hero 6", tras haber lidiado con una banda criminal. Estos eran más listos y adinerados que el criminal común, teniendo robots de combate a su disposición…

-¿Cómo diablos es qué los robots son tan fáciles de conseguirse en esta ciudad?- dijo Gogo, inusualmente molesta por lo complicado de la batalla.

-No tengo la más remota idea.- respondió Tadashi, quien se veía bastante cansado.

-No es tan malo, chicos.- dijo Fred, tratando de animarlos un poco.- Digo, al menos ya logramos atraparlos. Ahora solo nos queda llegar a la base, dejar los trajes, y cada quien para su casa.-

-Fred, deja de decirle "La base".- dijo Wasabi, molesto por la insistencia.- Es solo tu casa.-

-Es donde nos ponemos al tanto del crimen, donde guardamos nuestros trajes y mejoramos nuestras habilidades. Léase, es "La base".-

-¡Pero solo es-!-

-Wasabi, sabes qué no va dejarlo por más que insistas.- dijo Honey, a quien ya hasta le dolía la cabeza de lo pesado del día, y no quería discusiones innecesarias haciéndolo aún peor. "Si tan solo Baymax no trajera esa armadura, podría usarlo de almohada…"

Tras unos minutos, por fin llegaron a la mansión de Fred, y este procedió a llamar a la puerta, siendo recibido por su mayordomo Heathcliff.

-Bienvenido, joven amo.-

-Hola, Heathcliff.- dijo Fred antes de hacer un choque de puños con su menos qué entusiasta mayordomo.

-¿Les sirvo a tus amigos algo?-

-No, no, ellos solo vienen a dejar los trajes…-

-Tal vez esa sea su intención, pero considerando la presencia del joven Hiro, dudo qué se vayan tan pronto.-

-Wow, espera, ¿Hiro está aquí?- dijo Tadashi incrédulo.-

-Es lo que he dicho.-

-¿Pero _qué_ hace aquí?-

-No estoy informado de los detalles, pero aparentemente quería hablar con todos ustedes.-

-… Voy a ver qué quiere.- dijo Tadashi mientras iba pasaba rápidamente adentro.

No le tomó encontrarlo, Hiro estaba sentado en la sala estar, bastante tranquilo. Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle qué ponía al mayor de los Hamada considerablemente (Léase: _**MUY**_ ) incómodo.

Estaba en su traje de "Chico Mágico". Aquel traje qué se puso para contarle la verdad de brujas y chicas mágicas. Aquel traje con el qué casi lo vio morir. En la mente de Tadashi, ese traje era igual a problemas.

-¿Uh?- dijo Hiro al notar a su hermano en la habitación.- Oh, hola Tadashi, te estaba esperando.-

-…-

-… ¿Tadashi?-

-… ¿Por qué carajo estas vistiendo esa cosa?-

-Oh, sí, de eso quería hablarte, pero quisiera qué los otros estuvieran presentes.-

-Vale, entonces…-

Cuando el resto del equipo llegó, estos ya habían guardado sus trajes, haciendo qué Tadashi se viese algo fuera de lugar.

-Vale, ¿Qué es lo quieres hablar con nosotros?-

-Lo pondré simple: Quiero unirme al equipo.-

-…No.-

-Sabía qué responderías así.-

-Hiro, lo que hacemos es demasiado peligroso para que tu participes.-

-Estoy bastante al tanto del peligro. Pero si tú no te acuerdas, gracias a mis encuentros pasados con los Incubadores, mi poder es… bastante superior a lo qué esperarías.-

-Pos el tiene razón en eso.- dijo Fred.- Es decir, es poder suficiente para cazar terrores de Eldritch a diario.-

-No lo motives.-

-Lo siento.-

-Y en todo caso, la respuesta sigue siendo no.-

-Mira, Tadashi. No importa cuánto digas que no, yo seguiré insistiendo.-

-¡Y yo seguiré diciendo que _**NO**_!- gritó Tadashi ya molesto.- ¿No entiendes qué me preocupo por ti?-

-¡Sé qué te preocupas por mi! ¡Pero a la vez _**yo**_ me preocupo por _**ti**_!-

-¡Si realmente supieras no hubieses salido con esto en primer lugar!-

-¡Mira Tadashi, yo entiendo como el miedo a que me pase algo puede hacerte sufrir-!-

-¡NO ENTIENDES! _**¡TÚ NO HAS TENIDO QUE VER A TU HERMANO DESANGRANDOSE EN EL SUELO AGONIZANDO!**_ \- Gritó ya histérico Tadashi, esperando que esas palabras, por toscas que fuesen, hicieran a su hermano cambiar de parecer.

Para su sorpresa y confusión, la expresión de Hiro cambio a una más seria.

-No, no sé cómo es ver a tu hermano desangrarse en el suelo.- dijo en un tono sombrío.- Pero sé cómo es tener que ir a su funeral.-

Los demás, al oír eso, recordaron lo qué Hiro les había explicado aquel día. El porqué él se había relacionado con los Incubadores en primer lugar.

-Esto, Hiro…- Tadashi se quedo sin habla. Recordando eso, entendía mejor por qué su hermano insistía tanto en protegerlo. Y aunque no fuese el caso, se sintió mal por cómo le hablo antes.-… no fue mi intención recordártelo…-

-No digas qué me lo recordaste. Jamás lo he olvidado.- dijo aún serio el joven.- Y no poder olvidarlo es lo qué me motiva tanto a protegerte.-

-Hiro…-

-Aparte, soy razonable. Así qué te lo pongo así: O me dejas entrar al grupo, participando sólo cuando ustedes consideren necesaria mí ayuda, o me niegas la oportunidad, y yo participare sin tu permiso en cada misión, sin importar el peligro.-

-…-

-… oh no, _¿¡Fui demasiado duro verdad!?_ \- dijo Hiro perdiendo la calma de su rostro.- ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención decirte eso!-

-No, descuida, me lo merecía.- dijo Tadashi, tratando de calmar a su hermano.- Mira Hiro, si tanto quieres ayudar… ya veré como podrás.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, pero solo si haces lo que digo.-

-Yo fui el que puso esa condición, en primer lugar.-

-Bien, aunque primero necesito saber que eres capaz de hacer.-

-Cierto…- a Hiro pronto se le ocurrió una idea, y paso a hablar con Fred.- Oye, Fred, ¿No conoces algún lugar donde puede practicas mis habilidades y mostrarlas?-

-Esto, supongo que podrías venir aquí mañana. Digo, aquí es donde practicamos nosotros, en todo caso.-

-Perfecto.-

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-¡Bienvenido al campo de entrenamiento!-

Hiro quedó impresionado al ver ese lugar, qué no recordaba de ningún ciclo pasado. Lucía como un enorme estadio, con distintas zonas centradas en las capacidades de cada uno de los miembros, y otras más generalizadas.

-¿Pero de donde salió este lugar? No estaba en el ciclo original…-

-Mi padre lo construyo hace relativamente poco. Puede que simplemente no estuviese listo entonces.-

-Genial…-

-Bueno Hiro.- dijo Tadashi.- Muéstrame qué eres capaz de hacer.-

-Está bien.- Hiro procedió a transformarse, revelando su ballesta lista con flechas de luz.- ¿Tienen donde practicar puntería?-

-Yo te muestro.- dijo Gogo, quien era la qué usaba dicha zona más que nadie.

La zona tenía varios blancos en línea. Hiro procedió a disparar las flechas hacia estos, acertando siempre en el centro.

-Impresionante…-

-¡Y eso no es todo!-

Hiro siguió repitiendo la hazaña, pero cada vez más complicadamente. Empezó simplemente alejándose, pero luego empezó a hacerlo en movimiento, sin jamás fallar un tiro, dejando a todos asombrados. No solo por la habilidad de tiro, sino también por lo rápido que corría.

-¿C-Cuando te volviste tan certero?-

-No estoy seguro, pero fue rápido.- dijo con una sonrisa presumida.- Oye Fred, ¿Tienes algo increíblemente resistente qué no te preocupa qué le pase?-

-Bueno, está esa estatua de hierro vieja qué encontré hace unos días…- dijo señalando una estatua polvorienta con forma humana qué estaba tirada por su zona personal.- ¿Pero qué quieres hacer con ella?-

-Solo observa.- Hiro rápidamente fue a la estatua y empezó a clavar flechas en el suelo alrededor de esta, todas apuntando hacia la misma. Después se fue a una distancia segura.- Miren atentamente.-

-No entiendo bien qué planeas…-

Hiro mostro una expresión concentrada, y de las flechas salieron varios haces de luz qué redujeron la estatua a pedazos. Los demás solo miraron boquiabiertos.

-Impresionante, ¿No?-

-… impresionante, debo admitir…- dijo Tadashi.

-Eso… fue… _**¡GENIAL!**_ \- grito eufórico Fred.

-¡Y bastante!- comentó Gogo.

-Estoy segura qué _mínimo_ has roto 7 leyes de la física, pero sí, bastante impresionante.- dijo Honey.

-Y supongo qué no es la última cosa que vas a mostrarnos.- dijo Wasabi.

-En efecto.- Hiro procedió a chasquear lo dedos, y de los restos de la estatua, una figura mecánica surgió.

-¿¡Qué carajo!?-

-¡Saludad a Isaac, el brujo Mecánico!-

-¿E-Eso es una bruja?- dijo Tadashi algo asustado.

-En efecto. Pero descuida, está totalmente en mi control. Lo qué yo quiera, lo hace.-

-…-

-… ¿Quieren que se vaya, verdad?-

-Sí, esa cosa me pone incomodo.-

-Bueno, si tú dices.- Hiro entonces procedió a chasquear los dedos de nuevo, causando qué Isaac desvaneciese.

-¿Y bien?-

-… Esto…-

-¡Oh, se me olvidaba!- fue a donde estaba Tadashi y los sostuvo.

\- No entiendo qué quieres hace _eeeeEEEEER_ \- Tadashi no acabó de decir nada para cuando se dio cuenta de qué su pequeño y flacucho hermanito estaba levantando en el aire sin dificultad.- _**¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡PORQUÉ!?**_ -

-¡No solo soy más rápido y certero en esta forma, sino qué también soy más fuerte!-

-¡Por favor bájame, Hiro!-

-Vale, vale.- Hiro bajo delicadamente (Y aún sin dificultad) a su hermano.- Listo, ahora si ya es todo.-

-…-

-¿Y bien? ¿Ves qué puedo ser de bastante ayuda?-

-Sí, lo veo.-

-¿Entonces puedo participar en vuestra próxima misión?-

-Si encuentro la ocasión, sí.-

-¡Genial!- dijo Hiro emocionado.- Bueno, creo qué deberíamos entrenar. Ya saben, para saber cómo sincronizarnos en batalla.-

-Me parece bien. Ven, practicarás conmigo primero.-

Tras eso, el grupo entrenó por el resto de la tarde. Hiro se sentía genial por poder ayudar a Tadashi, pero este se sentía un poco nervioso de qué su hermano menor participara. Pero después de ver todo lo qué Hiro es capaz, empezó a sentirse más tranquilo. Además, tenía al resto de sus amigos a su lado, así qué Hiro estaría a salvo.

Puede qué ahora Hiro sea más capaz de defenderlo a él…

* * *

Fecha: ¿?  
Ubicación: ¿?

-Bienvenida a mi establecimiento, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-…-

-¿Señorita?-

-Usted es el padre de la joven Adelia Durán, si mal no estoy equivocada.-

-Esto, sí, lo soy. ¿Pero por qué pregunta por mi hija?-

-… Usted no sabe quién soy yo.-

-No, no lo sé. ¿Eres amiga de mi hija o algo?-

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-No lo sé, pero no has respondido mi pregunta.-

-…- procede a sacar una pistola y le apunta.- Lo que yo te diga no valdrá nada en pocos segundos.-

-¿¡Pero qu-!?-

* _ **BAM**_ *

-…- guarda la pistola.- Ella primero sufrirá tú pérdida…-

-Ugh…-

-…Y luego le hare pagar…-

-…- cae muerto.

-… en el nombre de Jeremías.- Procede a salir del lugar, sin dejar un solo rastro de su presencia.


	2. La marca

Capitulo 1: La marca.

Ubicación: Lucky Cat Café

Era una mañana tranquila. El joven Hiro estaba recostado en su cama, cansado de todo lo qué había entrenado ayer. Tadashi insistió en enseñarle todo lo que pudiera, hasta el punto qué tuvieron que traerlo alzado a la casa.

-…Me duele todo…-

-Hey, tú fuiste el qué insistió en unírsenos.- dijo Tadashi, quien estaba revisando el hardware de Baymax.- Yo solo te di el entrenamiento de bienvenida.-

-No le diste ese entrenamiento a los otros…-

-Por qué lo fundamos todos. Tú tienes el honor de ser el primero en unirse en la forma convencional.-

-… No hace gracia.-

-…-

-… ¿Tadashi?-

-Oh, nada, es qué me acabo de notar que algunas piezas de Baymax parecen dañadas.- dijo mientras veía más de cerca.- Debió ser de la misión anterior…-

-¿Qué paso en la misión anterior?-

-Enfrentamos a una banda criminal qué controlaba una red de tráfico en el mercado negro. La cosa es qué tenían una armada de robots de combate a su disposición.-

-… ¿Robots de combate?-

-Yo tampoco sé de donde los sacaron.-

-… Sabía qué debí haber preguntado antes…-

-Probablemente no hubiese dejado ir, en todo caso.-

-Pero al menos ya fueron detenidos por completo, ¿No?-

-No exactamente. Según lo qué Wasabi ha investigado, los qué atrapamos solo eran una sucursal de una red mayor. No sabemos cuánto hemos afectado… Solo que su organización se hace llamar "Hawja"-

-Ya veo…- "Qué nombre más estúpido…"

-Bueno, en todo caso, tengo que ir a buscar repuestos.-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-¿No estabas demasiado cansado y adolorido para ir?-

-¡Claro qué no!- dijo Hiro levantándose rápidamente de la cama… solo para caer de vuelta a esta.- Ugh…-

-Sí, estás demasiado cansado.-

-Vale, me quedo… ¡Pero no tardes!-

-No creo que tarde nada.- dijo Tadashi mientras recogía las llaves de su ciclomotor y su billetera.- Hasta luego.- dijo antes de salir.

-Hasta luego…- "… Enserio, no te tardes…"

* * *

Tras un rato, Tadashi llegó a la tienda de maquinaria donde siempre iba. Sin embargo, pudo notar algo qué lo dejo extrañado: Habían varios autos de policía en frente del local, sin mencionar a los policías en sí, que entraban y salían del lugar.

Tadashi se acercó al más joven de los policías, qué parecía no estar tan ocupado, y le preguntó: -Perdone, ¿Pero por qué hay tantos policías?-

-¿Uh?, oh, pues verás, el sujeto que atendía la tienda fue asesinado anoche.-

-… _**¿¡Qué!?**_ \- Tadashi brincó del shock.

-¿Sabes qué eres la tercera persona qué reacciona así? Aunque con la primera se lo entiendo.-

-¿?-

-Tu vienes aquí con frecuencia, ¿Verdad?-

-Esto, sí.-

-¿Entonces sabes algo sobre Adelia Durán?-

-Sé qué es la hija de la víctima, ¿Pero a qué viene la pregunta?-

-Cuando ella llegó a casa y se enteró de la noticia, reacciono como cualquiera esperaría. Pero entonces le mostramos la única pista que había, y entonces… salió corriendo fuera de allí.-

-¿Enserio? No entiendo por qué debería reaccionar así.-

-Nosotros tampoco.-

-¿Y qué era la pista, a todo caso?-

-Esa información es confidencial. Solo puedo decir qué tiene una marca en forma de mariposa, de color rosa, con algo qué parece una mitad del yin-yang, de color azul. ¿No habrás visto algo similar?-

-… No.-

-Bueno, lo intenté.-

Tadashi simplemente se fue a ciclomotor, y codujo en dirección a casa. Al llegar, vio que Hiro se había quedado dormido esperando.

Tadashi simplemente tomó el teléfono, y marcó el número de Wasabi.

-¿Aló, Wasabi?-

-¿Tadashi? ¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Podrías recordarme cómo era aquel símbolo que vimos en aquella bodega de Hawja?-

* * *

Esa misma tarde…

Ubicación: Mansión de Fred.

-¿Estás diciendo qué crees que los tipos qué mataron a ese vendedor están relacionados con Hawja?- preguntó Gogo.- ¿No crees qué es algo raro que una organización del crimen organizado asesinara a un vendedor al azar?-

-Bueno, el símbolo qué mencionó el policía sonaba bastante similar…-

-Esa descripción suena bastante vaga.- dijo Wasabi, revisando las notas qué había hecho.- Digo, el símbolo de Hawja solo suena a eso si usas la imaginación un poco.-

-Bueno, el sujeto vendía piezas de mecánica robótica, y ellos utilizan robots, así qué…-

-¿Supones qué lo asesinaron para obtener material?-

-Es una posibilidad…-

-No, no lo es.- dijo Hiro, quien se había mantenido a raya de la conversación mientras revisaba varias hojas con la información qué Wasabi había investigado.- En el reporte del crimen dice qué la mercancía se mantuvo intacta.-

-Te veo bastante concentrado en esto, Hiro…-

-…-

-¿Hiro?-

-Tadashi, ¿recuerdas cuando mencioné qué había una persona qué me enseño como dominar mis habilidades mágicas?-

-Sí, recuerdo. ¿Acaso esa persona…?-

-Era Adelia. Ella no podrá recordar nada de eso, pero yo sí. Ella fue una gran amiga, y nos apoyábamos el uno al otro. Y no voy a dejar qué esto se quede así…-

-Entiendo…-

-Pero sí esa no fue la razón, ¿Por qué lo mataron entonces?- se preguntó Honey.

-… ¡Tengo una hipótesis!- dijo Fred con una cara que básicamente gritaba "¡Eureka!"- ¡Él le traficaba material a ellos para construir los robots qué derrotamos la vez anterior!-

-¿Pero eso cómo explica…?-

-¡A eso voy! El les prometió qué sus materiales harían a los robots imparables, pero cómo logramos destruirlos sin una baja siquiera, estos lo mataron por haberlos "estafado".-

-… Tal vez…- dijo Tadashi pensativo.

-Meh, es lo mejor qué tenemos.- digo Gogo.

-Hiro, ¿Crees qué eso sea posible?- pregunto Honey.

-… No sé mucho de él, aunque de lo poco qué se…-

-Supongo que podríamos apoyarnos en esa teoría… si no fuese por qué aún estamos inseguros si realmente fueron los de Hawja.- dijo Wasabi, aún con sus notas en mano.

-Y no es cómo si pudiésemos ir a verificar, en todo caso.-

-… ¿No tienen forma de saber donde localizar a alguien de Hawja?- pregunto Hiro.

-Nope, a menos qué buscáramos pistas en la bodega de la otra vez, pero lo más probable es qué los policías ya se llevaran todo…-

-Conociendo a la fuerza policial de esta ciudad, definitivamente se habrán dejado algo importante.- dijo Hiro.

-Buen punto.- dijo Tadashi, quien se levantó de su asiento.- Bueno equipo, vamos a investigar.-

-Esto, Tadashi…-

-Sí, Hiro, tu también vienes.-

-¡Entendido!- dijo Hiro antes de transformarse.

* * *

Más tarde…

Ubicación: Bodega de Hawja No. 13

-Así qué esta es la bodega…- dijo Hiro, viendo el lugar.

Era una gran habitación vacía, de suelo, techo y paredes metálicas. Lo único destacable qué se podía ver era un símbolo en una de las paredes, qué concordaba con la descripción.

-En efecto.- dijo Tadashi.

-¿Y qué traficaban aquí?-

-No estamos seguros. No encontramos nada, fuera de cajas llenas de dinero…-

-¿Quién llena cajas con dinero?...- Esa fue la última palabra por un rato, ya qué todos se distribuyeron a buscar algo qué la policía hubiese pasado por alto (Tadashi obviamente no perdía de vista de Hiro).

-Parece qué en efecto no hay nada…-

-… Tengo una idea.- dijo Hiro.- ¡Hey, Baymax!-

-¿Ocurre algo, Hiro?-

-Escanea la zona.-

-Entendido.- Baymax procedió a escanear las distintas zonas del lugar.

-¿Qué planeas exactamente?- preguntó Tadashi.- Los escáneres de Baymax están diseñados para funciones vitales, no para buscar pistas.-

-Lo sé, pero si hay alguna entrada o habitación oculta, bien podría haber alguien en ella, ¿No?-

-… Supongo, pero…-

-Detecto vida humana por debajo de nosotros.- interrumpió Baymax.

-¿¡!?-

-¿Qué te dije?- Hiro se dirigió a Baymax.- ¿Qué tan por debajo está?-

-12,5 metros.-

-…-

-… Hey, Wasabi.- preguntó Tadashi.- ¿Podrías ver qué tan grueso es el suelo?-

-Esto, sí.- Wasabi uso sus cuchillas de plasma para hacer un agujero en el suelo. Sin embargo, el suelo era bastante grueso, y le tomó escarbar un poco antes de poder tener una forma de medir el suelo.-… Unos tres metros.-

-…-

-Y con lo duro qué es el suelo, dudo qué podamos hacer un agujero para qué pasemos sin arriesgarnos a qué una enorme pieza de metal de varias toneladas aplaste a quien sea qué este ahí…-

-… ¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Honey entusiasta.- ¿Qué tal si usamos a Isaac?-

- _ **¿¡Esa cosa!?**_ \- gritó Tadashi. Claramente el no aguantaba ver a la bruja.

-Tadashi, esa cosa se ve lo suficientemente fuerte para abrirnos el camino.-

-¡Y lo es!- dijo Hiro.- Aparte, recuerda qué está al 100% bajo mi control.-

-Lo sé, pero hay algo en eso qué me pone de los nervios…-

-En ese caso, mejor cierra los ojos.- Hiro procedió a invocar a Isaac, cosa qué no era difícil, pues había metal de sobra. Sin qué el joven dijese nada, la criatura clavó una de sus colosales garras de metal en el suelo, y sin mucho esfuerzo, arrancó una gran parte del suelo, dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para qué todos pasaran por este. Isaac simplemente dejo el pedazo del suelo en otra parte, donde no estorbara.

-… Listo, ¿Ya puedes quitarlo?-

-Sí, ya voy.- de un tronar de dedos, Hiro desapareció a Isaac.- ¿Contento?-

-Sí.-

-Bueno, creo qué deberíamos entrar de una vez.- dijo Gogo, al borde del enorme agujero.- Sea quien sea qué esté allí, seguramente lo habremos alertado con tanto ruido.-

-Cierto, mejor vamos de una vez.- respondió Tadashi, quien procedió a bajar por el agujero, seguido por el resto del equipo…

* * *

Ubicación: ¿?

-… Y eso fue lo qué paso, Mi Ama.-

-Entiendo. ¿Y no saben nada de la panda de individuos qué hicieron esto?-

-No, pero por su equipamiento, deduzco qué tienen una buena cantidad de recursos.-

-¿Y la policía logró llevárselo todo?-

-Afortunadamente, la policía de este pueblucho es demasiado incompetente, y logramos salvar gran parte de la mercancía en el piso inferior.-

-¿Y no hay nadie vigilándola?-

-Yuen está, mientras preparamos un vehículo para transportarla aquí.-

-Entendido.-

-¿Puedo retirarme, Mi Ama?-

-Ya casi, pero primero dime… ¿Hay noticias sobre la recién-huérfana peste?-

-Sí lo qué he escuchado es cierto, ella reconoció el símbolo.-

-Entonces no tendremos qué esforzarnos en buscarla. Ella vendrá a nosotros…-

-¿Y qué pasará con los entrometidos de antes?-

-Dudo qué interfieran de nuevo, y si lo hacen… los aniquilaremos.-

-Entendido, Mí Ama…-


	3. Arma Ípsilon

Capitulo 2: Arma Ípsilon.

Ubicación: Bodega de Hawja No. 13 (Piso Inferior)

El grupo bajo a la habitación oculta, la cual estaba completamente oscura. Sin importar a qué dirección voltearan, no se podía ver nada.

-Oigan chicos, no veo nada.- dijo Fred.

-¿Enserio?, no me digas.- respondió Gogo.

-¿Nadie tiene una linterna o algo?-

-La verdad…-

-Descuidad, no será necesario.- dijo una voz de la nada.

-¿¡Pero quién anda ahí!?- dijo Wasabi del susto.

-Oh, perdonad mi falta de cortesía…- después sonó como si alguien presionara un botón, encendiendo las luces, mostrando qué la habitación se parecía a la anterior, sólo qué con una enorme caja de madera, y un sujeto al lado de esta. Este vestía un traje negro, similar a un ninja, con una capa gris. Su rostro estaba parcialmente tapado, pero podía verse sus ojos de color avellana, qué combinaban con su color de cabello.

-¿Quién…Quién eres tú?-

-Se me conoce por el nombre de "Yuen". Soy el segundo al mando de la organización Hawja, y quien va daros vuestro boleto al más allá.-

-Suenas bastante confiado para alguien qué esta solo contra siete, ¿No crees?- dijo Hiro burlonamente.

-¿Quién dice qué quien va a enfrentaros soy yo?- dijo Yuen antes de presionar un botón en un control qué tenía, y de pronto, la gran caja de madera empezó a temblar.

Entonces, la puerta de la caja cayó al suelo, revelando una colosal figura mecánica, qué asimilaba a un ser arácnido, con cuatro patas de color rojo brillante.

-¡Ípsilon lo hará por mi!- dijo antes de desaparecer del rango de visión de nuestros héroes, dejándolos solos contra la enorme bestia de metal.

Ípsilon se mantuvo en su lugar, dando a entender qué sus patas eran más bien soporte y no funcionaban para movimiento. En su lugar, reveló varias armas con las qué empezó a disparar varios proyectiles a donde ellos estaban, tratando de guiarlos a enfrente suyo, donde tenía preparado un cañón principal para disparar al primer pobre diablo qué cayera en su mira.

-¿¡Cómo demonios vamos a derrotar a esta cosa!?- gritó Wasabi, aún afectado por el susto anterior.

-¡Este es el plan!- dijo Tadashi -¡Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, ustedes ataquen a las piernas de un lado, para hacer qué se colapse! ¡Honey, Hiro, neutralicen las armas menores! ¡Baymax y yo lo distraeremos! ¿Entendido?-

-¡Entendido!-

Y el plan procedió. Fred incendió las patas de Ípsilon, dejándolas lo suficientemente débiles para qué Gogo y Wasabi pudieran cortarlas. En lo que hacían eso, Honey y Hiro, con sus bombas y flechas, atacaron las armas secundarias del robot, dejándolo sin medios de defensa. Pero claro, la única razón por la cual no fueron aniquilados con facilidad es por qué Tadashi y Baymax volaban en círculos, desviando todos los disparos qué Ípsilon lanzaba.

No tomó mucho antes de qué hicieran a la máquina caer al suelo, haciendo qué esta dejase de funcionar.

-Mucha apariencia, pero al final no fue nada.- dijo Gogo, quien echaba un vistazo a los restos del robot… el cual empezó a parpadear de color rojo.- ¿¡Pero qué-!?-

-¿Os habéis creído qué ibais a salir tan fácilmente de esta?- se escucho la voz de Yuen sonando desde un punto desconocido.- ¡Os dije qué os daría vuestro boleto al más allá!- Los restos de Ípsilon empezaron a humear y a temblar. ¡Estaba a punto de explotar!

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron todos en unisón, y su para empeorar su pánico, el agujero por el cual vinieron fue cubierto por un objeto desconocido.

-¡Vamos a morir!- gritó Fred, quien estaba al borde de un ataque.

-¡No puede ser verdad! ¡NO PUEDE!- gritó Tadashi, quien a diferencia de Fred, _YA_ estaba en un ataque de pánico.

-¡Y en efecto no será!- dijo Hiro, quien rápidamente invocó a Isaac, e hizo que este destruyera gran parte del techo, abriendo un nuevo camino.- ¡Todos, suban a Isaac!-

Ellos lo hicieron sin rechistar, excepto Tadashi, ya que, aparte de tenerle miedo a esa cosa, podía volar por cuenta propia (Baymax tampoco subió por esta segunda razón). Y rápidamente salieron del lugar antes de la explosión, que causó qué todo el edificio cayese en ruinas.

-… Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Hiro.

-… Bastante…-

* * *

Varias horas más tarde…

Ubicación: Base de Hawja.

En una habitación de color negro puro, en un escritorio cubierto con distintos papeles, estaba una joven de cabello negro, con un traje blanco de apariencia japonesa, con partes de color vino, y un collar qué lucía una magatama brillante, quien revisaba la información en estos.

-Mi Señora.- dijo un individuo que interrumpió en la habitación.

-Yuen, ya me empezabas a preocupar.- dijo esta.

-Lo lamento, tuve algunos inconvenientes en el transporte de la mercancía.-

-… ¿ _Qué_ inconvenientes, exactamente?-

-Tenía ya casi toda la mercancía en el camión para moverla, cuando un grupo de sujetos con equipo avanzado vinieron, y no me quedo más de otra qué utilizar a Ípsilon.-

-Entiendo…- "Deben ser los mismos qué interrumpieron hace unos días…"- Supongo qué Ípsilon logro borrarlos del mapa.-

-Ellos lograron destruirlo, pero el sistema de auto-destrucción debe de haberse encargado de ellos.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro. Nadie podría haber sobrevivido.-

-… ¿Esa es la razón por la qué estás tan confiado? ¿No viste sus restos o alguna otra prueba real?-

-Aún si hubiese buscado, todo el lugar voló en pedazos.-

-… Entendido. Pero eso no quita qué pudiesen haber más de ellos, ¿Verdad?-

-Supongo qué no, Señora.-

-Entonces supongo qué será mejor qué tengamos a los "Arma" listos.-

-¿¡Los Arma!?- dijo Yuen en shock.- ¡Señora, los Arma están en proceso de experimentación apenas! ¡Su uso podría ser demasiado riesgoso!-

-Entonces acelera el proceso, que a como van las cosas, vamos a necesitarlos cuanto antes.-

-… Entendido, Mi Señora.-

Yuen salió de la habitación sin demora, dejando a su líder pensativa sobre los eventos recientes.

"Puede qué tengamos que cambiar las prioridades de momento…"

* * *

Ubicación: Mansión de Fred

-Definitivo chicos, esa ha sido la misión qué más cerca ha estado de matarnos.- dijo Wasabi.

-Y no conseguimos ninguna pista ni nada sobre si Hawja tiene algo que ver con lo del vendedor…- dijo Honey, bastante agotada.

-Si queremos saber algo, tendremos qué esperar a que hagan algo…- dijo Hiro, mientras le echaba un vistazo a las notas qué estaba viendo antes.

-Sí, Hiro, sobre eso…- empezó a decir Tadashi.-… ¿No te parecería mejor si…?-

-Si vas a decir qué me quede en la base mientras ustedes pelean, entonces déjame recordarte qué sin mí, ustedes hubiesen sido reducidos a ceniza hoy.- dijo Hiro con un tono bastante serio, pero qué irradiaba enojo.

-Bueno, esto… no, tienes razón.- respondió.- Es simplemente qué me preocupa lo qué te pueda pasar.-

-Créeme, Tadashi. He enfrentado cosas qué hacen al tal Ípsilon parecer una garrapata enfermiza en comparación.-

-Sí tú dices…-

-Por cierto.-

-¿Uh?-

-¿Enserio no sabes por qué te da tanta cosa Isaac?-

-Enserio, no tengo la más remota idea…-

-Vale, te creo.- Hiro volvió a sus notas.-… ¿No podemos utilizar el escáner de Baymax?-

-¿Cómo?-

-El escáner. Si Baymax escaneo a ese tipo para saber en dónde estaba, seguro podrá localizar donde está ahora.-

-… Tienes razón. ¡Podría funcionar…! Pero mejor esperamos a mañana.-

-Buena idea…-

* * *

Hora: 11:30 pm

Ubicación: Base de Hawja.

-No esperaba qué vinieses a estas horas.-

-Sabe qué no hay forma de contactar con usted si no es en persona, Mi Señora.-

-Al grano, Yuen, ¿Para qué has venido?-

-Vine a informarle qué Arma Rubí y Arma Zafiro están listas para su uso.-

-Excelente, ¿Pero qué hay de las otras Arma?-

-Arma Perla y Arma Amatista están en los preparativos finales. Arma Cuarzo, sin embargo, no sobrevivió el periodo de evaluación.-

-Una lástima, Arma Cuarzo nos hubiese sido de gran utilidad.-

-Supongo qué desea qué transporte a una de las Arma a la siguiente operación, en caso de otro ataque.-

-No exactamente. Quiero que transportes ambas.-

-¿A-Ambas?-

-Sí Ípsilon pudo ser derrotado, nada garantiza qué las Arma serán suficientemente fuertes por su cuenta. Para estar seguros, envía AMBAS.-

-… Como guste, Mi Señora…-

* * *

Ubicación: Garaje de la familia Hamada.

Mientras tanto la tía Cass como el joven Hiro dormían, Tadashi estaba ocupado revisando el escáner de Baymax, viendo si había algo fuera de lugar qué pudiese afectar la misión. Había retirado el mismo del robot, para poder revisarlo. No había razón alguna para activarlo, sin embargo…

-Hola, Tadashi.-

-Hola, Baymax…-

-¿Requiere usted de mis servicios?-

-No exactamente. Simplemente… bueno…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Sabes qué es un secreto?-

-En efecto: Un secreto es una información solo accesible para un grupo reducido de personas, qué no lo transmiten a nadie fuera de dicho grupo.-

-Y por lo tanto, si yo tuviese un secreto qué no quiero qué nadie sepa, pero te lo digo a ti, tu no se lo dirías a nadie, ¿Verdad?-

-En efecto. ¿Tienes un secreto qué quieras decirme?-

-Bueno… Primero prométeme qué no se lo dirás a nadie, especialmente NO a Hiro.-

-Lo prometo.-

-Bien, la cosa es… Tengo bastante curiosidad…-

-¿Curiosidad?-

-Sobre lo qué ha vivido Hiro… Él nos ha contado qué ha vivido bastantes cosas, entre ellas, vivir en un mundo donde yo… estaba muerto.-

-Sí, recuerdo qué Hiro habló sobre eso.-

-… Realmente quisiera saber cómo fue todo entonces, es todo.-

-¿No puedes preguntarle a Hiro?-

-No quiero tener qué hacerle recordar eso.-

-… Entendido. ¿Hay alguna otra razón para haberme activado?-

-No, simplemente sentía qué tenía qué decírselo a alguien…-

-… Tadashi.-

-Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado, puedes volver a desactivarte.-

-…-

Baymax volvió a su cargador, dejando a Tadashi trabajando en el escáner…


	4. Sapphiro Rubinus

Capitulo 3: Sapphiro Rubinus.

Ubicación: Mansión de Fred.

-¿Cuándo va a llegar?- se preguntó Gogo.

El equipo se encontraba esperando qué Baymax volviese, quien había estado volando por la ciudad en búsqueda de Yuen.

-No creo qué falte mucho.- respondió Hiro.

-… Oye Hiro.- preguntó Fred.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea del escáner? ¿Acaso pasó con el primer universo?-

-¿¡!?- Tadashi entró en shock al escuchar eso.

-De hecho, sí. Fue cómo habíamos rastreado a Callaghan… ¿No fue así cómo lo rastrearon ustedes?-

-No, nosotros usamos un rastreador qué Tadashi le puso.-

-Oh, ya veo.-

-…-

-… _Yyyyy_ , ¿Cómo nos tomamos todos lo de Tadashi?-

- _ **¿¡!?**_ \- Cómo si Tadashi no estuviese ya en suficiente en shock, ahora estaba qué se iba a desmayar. "De todos los temas de conversación qué podías sacar, Fred, _**¿¡TENÍA QUÉ SER PRECISAMENTE ESE!?**_ "

No solo Tadashi, el resto también se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. No qué no estuviesen también curiosos por saber.

-Oh, bueno, no estoy muy informado, de hecho. Para cuando por fin volví a interactuar con nadie, ustedes ya se veían bastante recuperados.-

-¿A qué te refieres con "Volver a interactuar"?-

-Yo estaba demasiado deprimido, y no hacía más qué encerrarme lejos de todos. Ni siquiera me enteré de cómo mi Tía Cass le hizo para recuperarse, menos me hubiese enterado de ustedes.-

-Oh, ya veo.-

-…-

-… ¿Y apar-?-

-¿¡No tienes otro tema del cual hablar!?- grito Tadashi, dejando a todos en shock.

-¿Pero a qué vino eso?- preguntó Hiro a su hermano.

-No, esto, yo…- pasó a dirigirse a Fred.- Lo siento…-

-Meh, descuida.- respondió este bastante calmado.- A lo mejor no debí salir con esas preguntas, debió ser bastante incomodo para ti…-

-…-

Tras tornarse incómoda la situación, reinó el silencio hasta qué Baymax por fin hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Has descubierto algo?-

-La ubicación actual de Yuen parece ser en una bodega abandonada.-

-¿Por qué los malos siempre se reúnen allí?- Se preguntó Hiro.

-¿Tal vez porque nadie va allí?-

-Buen punto.-

-Bueno, en ese caso será mejor qué salgamos pronto. Todos vayan a prepararse.- dijo Tadashi. Todos obedecieron sin rechistar, pero cuando ya solo quedaban él y Fred en la habitación, lo detuvo.- Esto, Fred…-

-Mira Tadashi, ya te dije qué no te preocupes. Entiendo qué no quieras saber nada del asunto…-

-Esa no es la razón.-

-¿Ah no?-

-De hecho, tengo tanta curiosidad como tú sobre el asunto…-

-¿Y entonces?-

-No sé cómo recordar eso pueda afectar a Hiro… Digo, solo la posibilidad de perderlo me hace sentir horrible, y pensar qué él sabe exactamente como es…-

-¡Pero él se ve bastante bien!-

-Ya sé… Pero igual me preocupa…-

-Bueno, no le preguntaré más del tema entonces.-

-Gracias, Fred.-

-No hay de qué. Ahora vamos, qué no querrás atrasar a los otros después de mandarlos a alistar.-

* * *

Ubicación: Bodega abandonada.

-Así q' la jefa te o'denó traer a las Arma, ¿Eh?-

-En efecto. Ella sospecha qué los individuos qué nos atacaron la otra vez podrían tener refuerzos.-

-¿Eso piensa' tú? Yo creo qué cree qué ello' sobrevivieron y tu eres tonto por creer qué murieron.-

-… ¿Debo recordarte qué soy el segundo al mando de esta organización, Cid?-

-Vale, te no te empiques, qué era broma, hombre.-

-Pues no me ha hecho gracia. En todo caso, volveré a la base para informarme del progreso de las Arma Perla y Amatista, así qué tú te quedas al cargo hasta qué yo vuelva.-

-Entendido.-

* * *

Tiempo después…

Ubicación: Enfrente de la susodicha bodega.

-Así qué aquí es…- dijo Tadashi viendo el lugar.

-En efecto. Mis censores detectaron la presencia de Yuen en este lugar.-

-Bueno, será mejor qué entremos cuanto antes. No nos podemos permitir perder tiempo.-

Entraron al lugar con sigilo. Tratando de no ser detectados, al entrar, por fin pudieron echar un vistazo a qué Hawja hacía.

Los lacayos estaban construyendo robots. No robots sencillos para tareas simples, ni robots para pelear, ni nada por el estilo. Lucían bastante avanzados, con una estructura bastante humanoide, y una motriz bastante avanzada. Pero además lucían bastante grandes.

-¿Qué demonios harán con esos robots…?- se pregunto Wasabi, prestando bastante atención.

-No tengo idea, y no quiero saber.-

Veían cómo ensamblaban y empacan los susodichos. Y de paso, tuvieron la oportunidad de ver un evento qué les dio una idea de a qué se enfrentaban…

Uno de los robots empezó a mal funcionar, y consecuentemente, a atacar a los lacayos. El robot luchaba de forma bastante humana, con movimientos qué parecían algún tipo de arte marcial. Parecía bastante poderoso y rápido, y logró herir a algunos de los involucrados, pero fue rápidamente aniquilado por un hombre rubio de tez oscura y notorio físico, tras darle un tiro en la "cabeza".

-Hue, vaya desperdicio.- dijo este tras aniquilar a la máquina.- Pero al menos ya tenemo' una idea de su poder.-

-Señor Cid…- dijo débilmente uno de los lacayos.- Solo por mera curiosidad mía, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de crear estas cosas?-

-Pos serás tonto, la señora necesita hacer dinero de alguna forma, y q' mejor q' vender esta' arma' de guerra a los lidere' mundiales.-

-Eso ya lo sé, me refiero qué, ¿Para qué crear estas cosas cuando están… las Arma?- dijo el tipo mientras señalaba hacia dos extrañas máquinas, qué se ganaron fácilmente la curiosidad del equipo.

Una de estas era de aspecto reptil, con una cabeza alargada, cuerpo bípedo con aspecto resistente, completamente de color rojo.

La otra lucía más canina, con un cuerpo bajo y redondeado, de color azul y con una extraña… cosa redonda en su "frente".

-Lo' Arma están en periodo de prueba todavía.-

-Entiendo…-

El equipo tenía bastante curiosidad sobre las "Arma". ¿Qué tenían tan de especial esos dos?

-Deberíamos aprovechar ahora y detenerlos cuanto antes.- dijo Hiro.

-Bueno, este es el plan…- iba a empezar Tadashi, pero…

-Chicos…- dijo Fred con tono de estar algo asustado.- ¿Es idea mía, oh el azulito ese nos está viendo?-

-¿¡!?-

Y en efecto, el Arma de color azul estaba viendo a su dirección. Pronto, la esfera en su frente empezó a brillar fuertemente, y se puso en posición…- 3… 2… 1…-

-¿¡Acaso va a-!?-

-¡Sí qué va a!-

Todos rápidamente saltaron de su escondite, evadiendo el ataque del Arma, el cual consistió en un disparo laser bastante potente, el cual fácilmente los hubiese volado en pedazos.

-¿¡Qué carajo'!?- gritó Cid al oír el disparo.- ¿¡A ti qué carao te pasa!?-

El Arma apuntó a donde los intrusos habían caído.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo mientras pasaba a dirigirse a ellos.- Supongo q' ustede' son los mamones q' se cargaron a Ípsilon, ¿verda'?-

-¡Exacto, y ni creas qué nos intimadas!- dijo Hiro.

-¡Y será mejor qué os detengáis!- dijo Tadashi.- ¡O nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza!-

-… ¡Ja! ¿Creéi' q' porq' os cargaste a esa baratija os voy a temer tan fácil?- Cid pasó a dirigirse a sus lacayos.- ¡Ustedes fuera de aquí, qué yo y la' Arma vamos a lidiar con esto' mocoso'!-

Estos obedecieron al acto, mientras qué las dos Arma se colocaron a la par de Cid.

-¡Saluda' a Arma Zafiro y Arma Rubí! No creo q' tenga q' decir cual e' cual.-

-¿Crees tú que ese Nu Mou mecanizado y ese Bangaa de lata nos van a detener?- pregunto Hiro, tratando de bajarle los humos al tipo.

-¡Po' ese "Nu Mou mecanizado", como tú lo llama', estuvo así de cerca de tostarte hace poco!-

-¡Igual!- Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, listos para el combate.

-¡No fallen en entretenerme!- dijo Cid mientras entraba él en combate, junto las Arma.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Ubicación: ¿?

-… ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo, Adelia?-

-Me temo qué no…-

-… ¿Estas realmente segura qué ella es la responsable? Digo, sé qué su familia está llena de locos sociópatas y homicidas, pero…-

-El símbolo. Es de ella. Lo conozco bien.-

-… ¿Y qué razones tendría Hildegart para hacerte esto?-

-Ella tiene sus motivos…-

-… Pero _**él**_ se merecía lo que le pasó… Tú no fuiste más qué una víctima…-

-A ella le da igual… Sólo quiere hacerme pagar…-

-… ¿Y no podrías pedirle ayuda a ese chico, cómo era…? -

-¿Hiro, dices? El probablemente no recordará nada, Hikaribey...-

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor algún otro Incubador le habrá devuelto sus recuerdos…-

-En todo caso, no quiero tener qué involucrarlo en esto.-

-Cómo tú quieras.-


	5. Carbunculus

Capitulo 4: Carbunculus.

Ubicación: ¿Cuál creen ustedes?

Ambos bandos estaban listos para el combate. Por un lado, Tadashi, Baymax y Wasabi se preparaban para enfrentar a sus enemigos de cerca, mientras qué Gogo, Honey y Hiro calculaban un buen lugar para atacar a distancia (Fred no tenía ninguna estrategia definida aún). Por el otro lado, Cid estaba armado con su pistola, Arma Rubí se ponía en posición de combate cercano, y Arma Zafiro se alejaba lentamente, mientras cargaba la esfera de su frente.

-¡Ma' vale q' me entretenga', chamaco!-

-¡Pues esperó qué te entretenga acabar en la cárcel, entonces!-

Cuando el enfrentamiento empezó, Cid, sin rodeos, intento disparar al qué, en su perspectiva, se veía más peligroso, quien, descartando a Baymax, era Tadashi. Mala suerte para él, pues Tadashi lograba evadir sus disparos con facilidad, y para cuando por fin tuvo una oportunidad de herirlo, se quedó sin munición.

-¿¡Q' m*erda!?-

-¿Apoco creíste qué me vencerías con eso?- respondió Tadashi antes de tratar de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara a Cid. Énfasis en "Tratar", pues Cid lo evadió fácilmente.

-¿Y tu creía' q' yo iba a ser tan fácil de pegar, maese?-

El combate entre los dos pasó a un enfrentamiento a golpes, en el cual, gracias a cierta armadura robotizada, estaba bastante a favor de Tadashi.

En cuanto las Arma, Rubí se centraba en Wasabi, qué a diferencia de los otros miembros basados en combate cercando (Fred y Baymax), carecía de un ataque a larga distancia. No qué no tuviese qué andar con cuidado de estos dos, claro estaba.

Zafiro, por su parte, parecía tener más ataques aparte del rayo de la muerte de antes, si bien todos surgían de la esfera en su frente. Variaban de entre rayos de calor, ondas eléctricas, explosiones sonoras y láser, qué si bien eran bastamente más débiles que su anterior ataque, cargaban más rápido. Su principal blanco se dividía entre Honey y Gogo, más qué nada porqué subestimaba a Hiro por completo (A pesar de tener qué estar constantemente al tanto de sus flechas), y entre la velocidad de Gogo y las bombas de Honey, estas eran claramente un peligro.

Las Arma dieron guerra, a pesar de ser superados por número. Sin embargo, acierto punto, Zafiro cambio repentinamente de blanco, disparando una onda electromagnética directamente hacia Baymax, quien, concentrado en Rubí, no tuvo tiempo de evadirlo, causando que su armadura explotase.

-¡Baymax!-

La explosión distrajo momentáneamente a todos, menos a Cid, quien aprovecho para darle un buen golpe a Tadashi, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido, y salir corriendo lejos de él.

-¡Cambio de plane', Armita', mejor no' vamos de aquí y lo' matamos en otro momento!-

Al decir eso, Rubí salió corriendo a seguirlo, mientras qué Zafiro, por su parte, disparó pequeños rayos a distintos puntos, causando un humarascal qué bloqueó la vista de todos, dándole chance de escapar.

Tuvieron qué esperar un momento antes de poder ver nada, para darse cuenta de qué se habían ido sin dejar rastro. Hiro rápidamente a donde estaba Baymax, qué si bien su armadura había sido reducida a pedazos, y su cuerpo estaba notoriamente desinflado y desgarrado, su hardware parecía estar en buen estado.

-¿Estás bien, Baymax?-

-Mis sistemas se encuentran bien, pero temo qué algunas de mis capacidades están dañadas, cómo mi sistema de escáneres…-

-Entiendo… Será mejor qué te reparemos lo antes posible.- dijo Hiro antes de levantar al dañado Baymax para llevárselo.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo con los robots qué se dejaron aquí?- pregunto Fred.

-Buen punto…-

-… Tengo una idea.- dijo Tadashi.

-¿Cuál?- le preguntó su hermano.

-Tomaremos uno de estos para analizarlo, y destruiremos al resto.-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Estas cosas se ven demasiado peligrosas, no podemos dejar qué los usen. Y si podemos recrear su tecnología, podríamos obtener una buena ventaja.-

-Supongo… ¿Y cómo esperas qué destruyamos a estos?-

-… Isaac…-

-¿Quieres qué use a Isaac para destruir esto?-

-Sí, pero espera qué me vaya primero.- dijo Tadashi mientras trataba de levantar una caja con uno de los robots, pero era demasiado pesada para él.

-… Sabes, yo podría llevarla.-

-¡No, no, yo puedo!- dijo mientras seguía tratando de levantar la caja, solo para fracasar miserablemente.

-…-

-… Vale, pero yo llevaré a Baymax a la base.- "Me siento un inútil…"

Tras eso, Hiro procedió a usar a Isaac para destruir a todo lo dejado por Hawja, con a excepción de un solo robot, el cual se llevó a cuestas de vuelta a la mansión de Fred.

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Gogo.- Sin el escáner de Baymax, dudo qué podamos hacer mucho contra Hawja de momento.-

-Bueno, supongo qué no nos queda más qué esperar de momento.- respondió Honey.

-Genial…-

* * *

Esa noche…

Ubicación: Base de Hawja.

-… ¿Qué?-

-Eso le he dicho, señora. Lo' chamaco' q' el tarugo de Yuen dijo murieron se cargaron a todo' lo' robot'.-

-…-

-… Cid, ¿Te importaría dejarnos a Yuen y a mi solos por unos breves momentos?-

-Pa' nada, mi señora.- respondió antes de salir.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Mi seño-?-

- _ **¿¡COMO EN LA REAL PUTA PUDISTE DEJARLOS VIVOS, GRANDÍSIMO PEDAZO DE ANIMAL LOBOTOMIZADO!?**_ -

-¡Se lo juro, no pueden ser los mismos! ¡Tal vez quisieron decir qué eran del mismo grupo, no que fuesen los mismos!-

- _ **¿¡ENTONCES CÓMO MIERDA ES QUÉ LA DESCRIPCIÓN QUÉ ME DIO CONCUERDA A LA PERFECCIÓN CON LA DE TUS SUPUESTAS VICTIMAS!? ¡A MENOS QUÉ QUIERAS SER EL REMPLAZO DE MI TAPETE Y/O LA COMIDA DEL PERRO, BUSCARÁS A ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA ACOMPAÑADO DE LAS 4 ARMA Y LOS MANDARÁS DIRECTO A LA PUTA QUÉ LOS PARIÓ! ¿¡ME HAS ENTENDIDO, INMUNDO DESPERDICIO DE OXIGENO!?**_ -

-¡Sí, señora!- dijo Yuen antes de salir huyendo asustado de allí, topándose con Cid.

-Vaya q' la hiciste enojar, ¿verda'?-

- _ **¡CALLATE!**_ \- dijo antes de irse lejos de allí.

-Llorón.-

-Por cierto, Cid…- dijo la jefa desde su habitación.

-¿¡!?-

-Relájate, no es nada malo. Simplemente quiero qué revises un momento nuestra información actual sobre Adelia.-

-¿La chamaca esa? Claro, por q' no.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Ubicación: Mansión de Fred.

Fred, Wasabi, Gogo y Honey estaban reunidos, charlando de lo qué habían pasado últimamente con Hawja.

-¿Alguien sabe donde se metieron los hermanos maravilla?- dijo Gogo, notando la ausencia de los Hamada.

-Tadashi me dijo qué no podrían venir hoy.- dijo Fred.

-¿Y eso por?-

-Varias razones, la verdad. Para empezar, la señora Cass parece sospechar que vengan aquí tan seguido. Luego, Tadashi está concentrado en reparar a Baymax, y Hiro parece haberse obsesionado con aquel robot de Hawja.-

-Bueno, si ellos se van a tomar un descanso de enfrentar a Hawja hoy, nosotros también.- dijo Gogo mientras se recostaba en el sillón en el cual ya estaba sentada.

-Bueno, no es como si pudiésemos hacer mucho sin ellos…- dijo Fred algo serio.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Wasabi.- Tu normalmente no hablas así.-

-Meh, es qué he estado pensando sobre lo qué hable con Tadashi ayer…-

-¿Cuándo te gritó?-

-No, de cuando me explicó porqué reacciono así. No es qué el no quiera saber del otro mundo, es simplemente qué no quiere afectar a Hiro con eso.-

-Tiene sentido qué Tadashi piense así.- dijo Honey.- Digo, Tadashi no es Tadashi si no se preocupa por Hiro.-

-Ya sé. Es simplemente que creo que deberían hablarlo. Digo, Hiro parece estar bien, pero si realmente hay algo qué le afectara del asunto, lo cual dudo, deberían discutirlo antes de que algo salga mal.-

-Yo no creo que Hiro tenga problemas. Sí discutir eso ayuda a alguien, estoy seguro qué será a Tadashi.- mencionó Wasabi.

-Seh, la verdad. Sí algo le preocupa a Hiro, será la tal Adelia.-

-Sí, yo la verdad aún me pregunto qué habrá pasado con ella…-

-Supongo qué lo sabremos tarde o temprano.-

* * *

Ubicación: Base de Hawja.

-¿Alguna información sobre la cretina?-

-Ninguna, mi señora. Por el otro lado, Yuen anda con q' Amatista y Perla e'tan lista' para usarse.-

-Entiendo. ¿Y sobre el septeto dinámico?-

-… ¿Quién?-

-¡Los idiotas qué acabaron con Ípsilon y te forzaron a huir, animal!-

-Ah, eso'. De momento, ni la ma' remota idea de quiene' son.-

-… Tengo una idea.-

-¿Sí?-

-Esos sujetos están tratando de arruinar nuestros negocios, ¿Verdad?-

-Pos sí, pero…-

-Cid, hacedme el favor de llamar a Yuen.-

-Entendido, señora…-

Cid salió a la búsqueda de su compañero, y no le tomo en llevarlo a la presencia de su malevolente jefa.

-¿Se-Señora mía?-

-Yuen, se te ha convocado por dos motivos. Primero, serás degradado y puesto bajo las órdenes de Cid Messer.-

-… Entendido, mi Ama…- "… Alguien máteme ahora."

-Cid, por tu parte, te ordeno crear un falso punto de reunión, y atraer al septeto dinámico, para tenderles una emboscada. Lleva contigo a las cuatro Arma, al prototipo de Arma Alfa y Arma Omega, y a cuantos drones de combate te sea posible. No nos podemos permitir errores una vez más.-

-Entendido, señora. ¿Qué tal si monto la idea está en la Isla Akuma?-

-Me parece buena idea. Vayan ahora, no hay necesidad de qué pierdan más tiempo aquí.-

-Como diga, señora.- dijo Cid, para luego dirigirse a Yuen.- Tú, esclavo, no perda' tiempo y sígueme.-

"¿¡Esclavo!? ¿¡Tú qué te crees, musculitos descerebrado!?"-… Sí, señor…-

Los dos procedieron a dejar la habitación, dejando a la jefa sola.

-Sigh, ¿Cómo es qué estos tipos pueden ser tal problema…?-


	6. Chrysoberullus

Capitulo 5: Chrysoberullus

Ubicación: Centro de investigación de robótica de Hawja.

-Así qué las Arma están listas, ¿Eh?-

-En efecto, mis superiores. Arma Perla se caracteriza por su capacidad de movimiento sobrehumano y habilidades de esgrima, y Arma Amatista se caracteriza por…-

-Esa cosa e' un moguri.-

-… ¿Eh?-

-Qué esa cosa e' un pinche moguri. Solo mira, oreja' alargada', cuerpo chiquito con cabezota, alita' de murciélago, un pompón colgándole de la cabeza. ¿Enserio, pa' q' carajo tiene un maldito pompón?-

-Pues admito qué el descerebrado tiene razón. Y Arma Perla parece una Viera con ese cuerpo de conejita playboy. ¿Qué esta organización tiene una política de tener una temática de Final Fantasy o qué?- "Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso explicaría por qué contrataron al idiota de Cid…"

-Miren, tal vez me gusta construir mis proyectos con temáticas, ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? ¡Lo qué importa es qué sirvan!-

-Pues eso espero, qué no quiero qué la jefa me arranque la piel por volver a fallar…-

-Bueno, mejor no' llevamo' este par a la Isla Akuma lo ante' posible.-

* * *

Hora: 10:57 pm

Ubicación: Garaje de la familia Hamada.

Ya habían pasado varias horas. Tadashi por fin había logrado acabar con las reparaciones de Baymax. Procedió a activarlo para comprobar su estado.

-Hola, soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.-

-Hola, Baymax…-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, nada, solamente estaba probando si ya funcionabas bien…-

-Suenas como si algo te afectara.-

-Será tu imaginación...-

-Los robots carecen de la capacidad de imaginar.-

-Baymax, tu ya has hecho demasiadas cosas qué los robots son incapaces de…-

-Aún así, insisto en qué algo te sucede.-

-…-

-… ¿Hay algún secreto el cual quieras contar?-

-… Tal vez…-

-Sabes qué no se lo diré a nadie.-

-… Bueno…-

-¿Sí?-

-… Últimamente me he sentido bastante inútil… siento qué Hiro no me necesita…-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Él se ha vuelto tan fuerte, tan capaz, tan maduro, y ya de por sí era más listo qué yo. Siempre he sentido qué estoy para protegerlo y apoyarlo, pero ahora él es más capaz de protegerme a mí qué yo a él…-

-Eso no quiere decir qué él no te necesite.-

-…-

-¿Tadashi?-

-Estoy satisfecho con mí cuidado…-

-… Sé qué no es así…- Baymax procedió a desactivarse, dejando solo a Tadashi.

-… Mejor me voy a dormir…-

* * *

-Zzz…-

Le tomó un tiempo, pero por fin logro dormir un poco. Aunque para lo que encontró en sus sueños, mejor se hubiese quedado despierto…

-… ¿Pero qué…?-

Se encontró en lo que parecía la ciudad en ruinas de la ciudad. El cielo lucía tormentoso. El estaba en su ciclomotor, conduciendo a un punto desconocido.

-¿Dónde estoy…?-

Antes de qué pudiese detenerse a analizar la situación, pudo ver, al horizonte, a Hiro tirado en el suelo.

- _ **¿¡Hiro!?**_ -

Fue rápidamente a su posición, y pudo notar qué estaba en su traje de chico mágico.

-¡Hiro!- gritó una vez llegó a su hermanito.- ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?-

-Ta… Tadashi…- dijo este débilmente, mientras mostraba la gema qué usaba para transformarse, la cual se había tornado completamente negra.- Lo… siento… fa… fallé…-

-¿¡De qué hablas…!?-

-… Ta…da…shi…-

En ese momento, Hiro cayó sin decir nada, mientras su gema empezaba a soltar un humarascal negro…

-¡HIRO!- gritó Tadashi, mientras desesperadamente trataba de despertar a Hiro. - Hiro… por favor… despierta…- Solo para ver qué no había respuesta alguna.- No… no puede… ¡No puede ser!- dijo mientras empezaba a lagrimar.

De pronto, notó que la humareda que salía de la gema se tornaba cada vez más violenta, y la nube negra qué formo en el cielo empezó a tomar forma.

-¿Q-Qué?-

La nube tomó una forma conocida: Isaac. Este se lanzó rápidamente a donde ellos estaban.

- _ **¡NOOOOOOOOO!**_ -

* * *

- _ **¡NOOOOOOOOO!**_ …. ¿Uh?- Tadashi se encontró a sí mismo en su habitación, en su cama, para ser específicos.- ¿Fue… fue un sueño?-

-¡Tadashi!- dijo Hiro, el cual entró rápidamente.- Te escuche gritar, ¿Pasó algo?-

-…-

-… ¿Tadashi?-

-Esto, no… no pasó nada…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, solo fue un mal sueño…-

-¿Seguro? Se escucho bastante serio…-

-Descuida, en serio, estoy bien… Vuelve a dormir…-

-Vale, si tú lo dices…-

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Ubicación: Mansión de Fred.

El grupo completo se había reunido para planear con mayor detalle qué hacer contra Hawja.

-¿Has descubierto algo interesante sobre el robot?- preguntó Fred a Hiro.

-Meh, nada interesante. Con todo lo que se movió, uno creería qué tiene tecnología súper-avanzada, pero no tiene de destacable. Menuda estafa, cualquier cosa qué ese juguete pudiese hacer, Baymax puede hacerlo mejor.-

-¿Tan malo es?-

-Ni siquiera es más barato construirlo. Bien podríamos haber dejado qué Isaac lo destruyera junto a los demás.-

-Ya veo…-

-Bueno, tiene sentido.- comentó Wasabi.- Después de todo, estaban fabricando esas cosas en masa.-

-¿Y cómo está Baymax?- le pregunto Honey a Tadashi.

-Está listo para rastrear a Yuen…- respondió este.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nah, él solo está cansado- respondió Hiro.- Se pasó toda la noche reparando a Baymax. Sin contar esa pesadilla qué tuvo-

-Sí, eso…-

-¿Pesadilla?-

-No quiero hablar de ello…-

-Cómo sea, aún tenemos qué detener a Hawja.-

-Bueno,- dijo Hiro a Baymax.- Ya sabes qué hacer.-

Sin decir nada, Baymax procedió a alzar vuelo, en búsqueda de Yuen.

Tras un rato esperando, Gogo procedió a romper el silencio.

-Yyyyy bien, Hiro.-

-¿?-

-Tengo algo de curiosidad, pero, ¿Qué exactamente es una bruja?-

- _ **¿¡!?**_ \- "Primero Fred, ¿¡Y ahora tú!?"

-Bueno, eso es algo complicado de explicar, la verdad.-

-Dame la versión resumida, entonces.-

-En palabras sencillas, es el alma de una chica mágica, o chico en mi caso, qué se ha corrompido completamente.-

-¿Entonces Isaac es…?-

-Vale, ahora _**sí**_ que tengo razones para sentirme incomodo con la presencia de eso…- Tadashi se dijo para sí, aunque lo suficientemente alto para qué todos oyeran.

-… Yyyyy, ¿Llegaste a convertirte en Isaac en los lapsos anteriores?- pregunto Honey, quien quería claramente unirse a la conversación.

-…- "¿Enserio, Honey?"

-La verdad, sí.- dijo Hiro, con un tono de vergüenza.- Yo… preferiría no hablar de eso…-

-Entiendo…-

-Saben, creo qué sería mejor sí simplemente esperáramos a Baymax en silencio.- dijo Tadashi.

-Mejor.-

* * *

Ubicación: Isla Akuma (Entrada).

-¿¡Cuando miercole' van a llegar eso' idiota'!?-

-Espero qué nunca, tal vez así te degraden por elegir este lugar abandonado en el olvido y yo vuelva a mandar.-

-Meh, si me degrada la jefa, total seguiré por encima de ti.-

-… Ya enserio, ¿Estás seguro de qué encontrarán este lugar? No es cómo qué esta isla sea el lugar más conocido de la historia.-

-Pos… esto…-

-No tenías la más maldita idea de eso, ¿Verdad?-

-… Nope.-

-… Empiezo a creer qué de hecho volveré a mi puesto para esta tarde.-

-… ¡Tal ve' no!- dijo Cid mientras señalaba al cielo.

-¿Eh?-

En cielo, ambos pudieron ver a Baymax, volando por los aires lentamente, pero, una vez vio a su dirección, se devolvió rápidamente por donde vino.

-¿Pero qué demonios hacía ese ahí?-

-¿Q' no es obvio? ¡Estaba rastreándono'! Fijo q' ahora e' cuestión de tiempo pa' q' lleguen.-

-… Carajo.-

-Bueno, mejor prepara a la' Arma, esclavo.-

-Entendido…- "Juro qué bailaré sobre tu tumba. Y si muero antes qué tú, reviviré y entonces bailaré, cretino…"

* * *

Ubicación: Mansión de Fred.

-… ¿Alguno se acuerda de cuantos días de vacaciones nos quedan?- dijo Wasabi, tratando de combatir el aburrimiento.

-Creo que nos quedan aún unas varias semanas…- respondió Gogo.

-¿Varias semanas? ¡Muy específico, Gogo!-

-No fastidies, que la universidad no es prioridad ahora.-

-Solo digo.-

-Como sea… Oigan, ¿No es ese Baymax?- dijo mientras señalaba al cielo en dirección a donde estaba el susodicho.

Baymax procedió a aterrizar enfrente de ellos.

-¿Lo encontraste?- le preguntó Hiro.

-El localizado su ubicación actual en la Isla Akuma.-

-Isla Akuma… ¿Por qué siempre acabo teniendo que ir a ese lugar?-

-Pensaremos en eso luego, ahora es hora de qué vayamos. No podemos permitirnos dejarlos escapar otra vez.- dijo Tadashi, antes de qué todos se prepararan para la misión.


	7. Paenitentiam

Capitulo 6: Paenitentiam

-¿Qué… qué he hecho? _**¿¡Qué he hecho!?**_ -

* * *

Ubicación: Isla Akuma.

-¿Ya los vez llegar?-

-Ya quisiera, eso' no se ven por ningún lao, esclavo.-

-… joputa.-

-¿Q' ha' dicho, maese?-

-¡No, nada!-

-Ma' te vale…-

-…-

-… ¡Ya lo' vi!-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Te mentiría, mon amie?-

-¿Mentir? No, ¿Joder mi existencia? Definitivamente.-

-Cómo sea, ¿Ya están la' Arma lista' pa' la matanza?-

-Lo están.-

-Perfecto.-

* * *

Ubicación: Entrada de la Isla Akuma.

El equipo por fin llegó a la entrada. Gogo, Honey, Wasabi y Fred había venido montados en Baymax, mientras qué Hiro fue sobre Tadashi.

-Sabes, Hiro.- dijo Tadashi.- Si bien te has vuelto más rápido y fuerte, sigues siendo tan liviano como pareces.-

-Muy chistoso, Tadashi, pero creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en detener a los malos.-

-Buen punto.-

-Bueno, ¿Alguno aquí tiene un plan, o solo vamos a entrar y a ver que sale como siempre?- pregunto Wasabi.

-Bueno, la idea es ver si podemos acabar con Arma Zafiro antes de hacer nada.- dijo Tadashi.- Después de todo, esa cosa fue nuestra principal causa de problemas la vez anterior.-

-Recomiendo mis flechas. Sí le doy antes de qué se entere, no durará un segundo más.-

-Buena idea. Bueno, ya es hora…-

El equipo procedió a buscar algún conducto para poder entrar sin ser descubiertos. Tras no poder encontrar uno, procedieron a subir por el techo y espiar por el enorme agujero que quedó de la pelea con Sayaka.

Al ver por este, vieron algo qué los sorprendió: Un ejército enorme de los robots de la bodega, dos máquinas similares a Arma Ípsilon, y para acabarla, Arma Rubí y Zafiro, acompañadas de otras dos figuras, una de color blanco perla con figura humanoide femenina, armada con una espada de esgrima, y otra de color morado la cual…

-Parece un moguri.- dijo Hiro.- Digo, solo miren, con ese cuerpecito cabezón, alitas, orejotas, un pompón. Enserio, ¿Para qué demonios tiene un pompón?-

-¿Verda' q' sí?-

- _ **¿¡!?**_ -

El equipo volteó a sus espaldas, donde vieron a Cid, acompañado de varios robots genéricos, los cuales los empujaron repentinamente en el edificio.

-¡Argh!- dijeron todos (Menos Baymax) en unisón al caer al suelo.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Tadashi.

-Sí, estoy bien…-

-No me he roto nada, así que sí.-

-No hay problema.-

-Bueno, bueno, mirad a quienes tenemos aquí.- dijo una voz qué se escuchaba en la dirección donde estaban las Arma.

- _ **¿¡Qué cara-!?**_ \- todos voltearon a esta, encontrándose con nada menos que…- ¡Yuen!-

-Me sorprende que hayáis sobrevivido a nuestro encuentro anterior…-

-Veo qué te has conseguido juguetes nuevos.- le dijo Gogo.- ¿Pero era necesario qué uno pareciese un moguri? Digo, eso quita credibilidad.-

-Mira, yo no diseñe estas cosas y tengo serias dudas sobre el tipo que lo hizo. Pero vuestra opinión importa poco, tomando en cuenta qué, dentro de poco, ustedes no serán nada más qué, cadáveres.-

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!- dijo Hiro.

Dicho esto, el combate empezó. Debido al notorio aumento de adversarios, el equipo no lo quedó de otra qué distribuirse:

Gogo se enfrento a Arma Perla, la cual era bastante rápida, pero carecía de ataques a distancia, dándole a Gogo algo de ventaja. Lastimosamente, Perla era bastante hábil evadiendo todo lo que le lanzaran.

Wasabi se enfrentó a Arma Rubí, en lo qué fue básicamente una pelea a golpe limpio, aunque sus cuchillas le daban a Wasabi algo de ventaja.

Honey fue contra Arma Amatista, la cual parecía funcionar como soporte y no como combatiente, pues sus habilidades se centraban en cosas como pantallas de humor y luces cegadoras, por lo qué tuvo que ser asistidas por un par de robots menores.

Hiro y Fred fueron ambos contra Arma Zafiro, pues esta era el mayor peligro. Fred utilizó fuego para intentar neutralizar su visión, mientras Hiro trataba de disparar a la esfera en su frente, pero Zafiro era demasiado evasiva para que esto funcionase. Por el otro lado, no le dio oportunidad alguna de atacar.

Finalmente, Tadashi y Baymax se encargaron del ejercito de robots, los cuales, si bien más fuertes que un ser humano, seguían sin ser mucho problema, aún en tal cantidad.

En cuanto a las colosales máquinas que allí estaban, una empezó a activarse para la batalla. La otra… no hizo absolutamente nada.

-¿¡Pero por q' carajo no funciona!?- gritó Cid histérico, justo antes de notar qué Yuen tenía cara de "niño que hizo algo malo y sabe que lo van a regañar".- Yuen…

-… Olvidé cargar a Omega…-

-… ¿Sabe'? Te veo próximamente degradado a asistente del conserje.-

-Hey, aún solo con Alfa, dudo qué salgan de esta. ¡Solo mira! Apenas pueden enfrentar a las Arma individualmente, cuando Alfa empiece a pelear, hasta ahí llegaron.-

O eso creyó él. Una vez Hiro se percató del movimiento de Alfa…

-Esperaba poder pasar un día sin usarlo, pero ya que.- Hiro se puso en posición, y de un chasquido, invocó a Isaac, el cual salió repentinamente del inmóvil Omega, despedazándolo por completo.- ¡Isaac, acaba con esa cosa!-

- _ **¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJO!?**_ \- gritaron tanto Yuen como Cid al ver a la bruja aparecer. _Claramente_ no esperaban que eso pasara.

Isaac se enfrento contra Alfa sin problemas, pues esta carecía del poder para moverse, dejándola lista para que Isaac la atravesara de un solo golpe.

-… Estamo' jodido'-

-… ¡Al carajo!- Yuen procedió a irse lo más rápido posible de allí, dejando a Cid en shock por la presencia de Isaac.

El ejército de robots fue reducido a chatarra rápidamente, mientras que las Arma fueron contenidas, incapaces de moverse.

-… Miercole'.-

-Supongo que no te queda nada más que lanzar a nosotros.- dijo Hiro al ver a Cid desde el agujero del techo.

-Po' mira' q' tú…. Tiene' razón…- dijo mientras su cara marcaba el pánico.

-Ajá.- Hiro se dirigió a Baymax.- Baymax, captúralo.-

Este procedió a volar hacia Cid, quien trató de huir en vano. Sin embargo, en lo que Baymax llevaba al criminal a su presencia, Zafiro empezó a cargar un disparo, preparándose a disparar a donde Tadashi estaba. Tanto él como Hiro fueron los únicos en percatarse con tiempo, y el menor de los Hamada reacciono disparando una flecha justo a la esfera en el momento en que esta estaba completamente cargada, causando una enorme explosión, volando la mitad superior de Zafiro en pedazos.

-¡Ja! ¿Creíste qué podrías herir a mi hermano en mi presencia?- dijo Hiro, solo para notar algo extraño en donde yacían los restos de Zafiro.- ¿Per...pero qué…?-

El procedió a correr a esta, mientras notaba a las otras Arma alejándose lentamente de él, como si tuviesen miedo. Cuando por fin llegó, pudo notar qué de los restos brotaba, aparte del lógico aceite, otro líquido reconocible. Otro rojizo líquido reconocible.

-¿¡S-S-S- _ **SANGRE!?**_ -gritó en horror, y procedió a echar un vistazo más de cerca, donde hizo un horrible descubrimiento. Las Arma no son robots, sino armaduras mecánicas.-Pero… pero… esto quiere decir…- dijo mientras veía los restos humanos dentro de lo quedaba de la armadura.

-¿Hiro…?- dijo Tadashi mientras se le acercaba, viendo que tan afectado estaba su hermano.

-He… he matado… he matado a otro ser humano…- Hiro simplemente cayó al suelo, horrorizado por esta realización.- ¿Qué… qué he hecho? _**¿¡Qué he hecho!?-**_

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver la reacción de Hiro. Tan en shock, que fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando, de la nada, apareció un helicóptero, manejado por nadie menos qué Yuen.

Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, este procedió a lanzar una bomba de humo, dejándolos a todos cegados. Solo llegaron a escuchar algo romperse ruidosamente, y segundos después, cuando el humo por fin se dispersó, vieron qué ni Cid ni las Arma seguían allí. Ni siquiera Zafiro, la cual se llevaron probablemente para no dejar evidencia.

Pero a nadie le importaba mucho si se habían escapado de nuevo, pues la preocupación era Hiro ahora.

-Hiro…- le dijo suavemente su hermano.- ¿Estás… estás bien?-

-…-

-¿Hiro…?-

-…- Él no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó como mirando al vacío, no reaccionando a nada.

-Hiro…-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Gogo.- Hiro claramente necesita descansar…-

-Buena idea…- dijo Tadashi mientras levantaba a Hiro, quien apenas si se movía.

-Hey, espera.- dijo Fred.- No creo que puedas llevarlo así. Dame un momento, y llamaré a Heathcliff para que nos recoja.-

-Buena idea…- dijo Tadashi antes de voltear a su hermano, con la misma expresión vacía.- Hiro…-

* * *

Más tarde…

Ubicación: Base de Hawja.

-Así que aniquilaron a Arma Zafiro fue aniquilada…-

-En efecto, mi Ama.-

-Veo que esos tipos son un riesgo demasiado alto…-

-Especialmente por q'… bueno…-

-¿Sí?-

-Parece q' ello' también tiene una.-

-… ¿Una qué?-

-Una… ¿Cómo se llama lo qué esa…Adrienne…es?-

-Una bruja, lacayos… espera… _**¿¡Me estáis diciendo qué la panda de idiotas que nos están fregando tienen una bruja en su poder!?**_ -

-En efecto, señora.-

-… Al carajo.-

-¿Eh?-

-Pensaba acabar con ellos y luego centrarme en ella, pero si esos tienen una bruja, entonces tenemos que dar con Adelia lo antes posible.-

-… ¿Para…?-

-Ella tiene algo que nos es… muy útil, por así decirlo.-

-Entiendo…-

-Así qué cancelen cualquier operación qué pueda llamar la atención, y pongan a todas nuestras fuerzas a la búsqueda. No hay, repito, NO HAY, tiempo que perder.-

-¡Entendido!-


	8. KILLER

Capitulo 7: …

Habían pasado un par de días. No se había vuelto a saber nada de Hawja. No Yuen, no Cid, no Arma. Como si simplemente hubiesen desaparecido.

Pero aunque estuviesen dando señales claras, daba igual para el equipo ahora. Su preocupación ahora era que hacer con Hiro.

Desde que volvieron desde la Isla Akuma, Hiro ha estado… bastante callado. Aparte de lo vitalmente necesario, no hacía nada más que estar sentado en silencio, con una mirada perdida, como si estuviese pensando en lo que pasó.

-… ¿Hiro?-

-…-

-… ¿Te… te sientes mejor hoy?-

-…-

-… Entiendo…-

Y claro, intentar mantener esto en secreto a la Tía Cass era básicamente imposible, así que a Tadashi no le quedó de otra.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron sobre esto antes?-

-¿Cómo esperabas que te dijera? ¿Qué Hiro y yo hemos estado combatiendo criminales?-

-Buen punto, pero… esperaba que me tuvieran algo mas de confianza…-

-… Lo siento.-

-No, está bien. Digo, tú lo has dicho, ser un superhéroe no es exactamente algo qué puedas decir a cualquiera…-

-…-

-Y en cuanto a Hiro…-

-No sé qué vamos a hacer con él…-

-No puedo culparlo, siéndote sincera.-

-¿Ah?-

-Digo, saber qué uno ha matado a alguien…-

-¡Pero lo hizo para salvarme!-

-Lo sé, y esa persona era claramente malvada, pero aún así, el pobrecito posiblemente jamás podrá olvidar esto…-

-…-

-Creo que deberíamos darle un tiempo a solas…-

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor…-

Los días siguieron pasando. Hiro seguía sin decir o hacer nada. No solo Tadashi y Cass estaban preocupados, el resto del equipo también estaban preocupados por él, pero tampoco tenían idea de cómo ayudarlo.

-… ¿Hiro? ¿Te sientes mejor hoy?-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… Entiendo…-

Tadashi trató de varias maneras hacer que su hermano rompiera ese voto de silencio en el que estaba. Como a su tía no se le ocurría nada, fue a pedir consejo a sus amigos…

-… Y así ha estado desde entonces…-

-Wow, ya sabía qué Hiro se tomaría esto mal, pero no creí que acabaría así…- dijo Fred.

-Pobrecillo, ya con lo que ha tenido que sufrir…- dijo Honey.

-¿Y no se les ocurre como podría ayudarle?-

-Pues yo creo que deberías hablar con él.- dijo Wasabi.

-Él tiene razón, hablar con Hiro es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- dijo Gogo.

-He intentado, pero él se niega a decir nada o responder siquiera.-

-Bueno, esa es la única opción que te puedo dar.-

-… lo consideraré…-

Tadashi no creía que Hiro estuviese listo para discutir el tema, así que decidió buscar una alternativa. Una alternativa que no creyó jamás tomar…-

-… Y Hiro no ha hablado desde entonces…-

-…-

-¿Sabes qué podría hacer?-

-La verdad no.-

-… ¿Eso es todo?-

-He lidiado con situaciones cómo esa, pero yo no tuve quien me apoyara, así que no podría decirte como ayudarle…-

-Espera, ¿Tú has… asesinado a personas?-

-Podría decirse. Para mi cumplir mi objetivo, tuve que recurrir a medidas drásticas. Aunque claro, al final, no importaba, pues Walpurgisnatch siempre aparecía…-

-¿Y no podrías, no sé, revivir al sujeto del Arma, señorita Akemi?-

-Llamadme Homura, por favor. Y no, no puedo traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida. No soy tan omnipotente como crees. -

-Ya veo…-

-¿Y no has considerado hablar con él?-

-Ya todos me lo han dicho, pero no sé si estará listo para…-

-… Sabes, Tadashi-San.-

-¿Uh?-

-Tras los incontables ciclos que tuve que sufrir, las veces que he visto a personas que significaron algo para mi morir, tras prepararme cientos de veces para una batalla destinada al fracaso, nunca me rendí en mi misión de salvar a Madoka. ¿Sabes por qué?-

-¿Por qué ella era tú mejor amiga?-

-Exacto. Y que es un mejor amigo sino una persona a la cual puedes confiar tus emociones, inseguridades y temores. Esa persona que está para uno cuando más se necesita.-

-…-

-Y si lo que Hiro me ha dicho es cierto, tú no eres solo su hermano, sino también su mejor amigo. Siguiendo esta lógica, lo mejor sería que hablaras con él lo más pronto posible.-

-… Entiendo. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Homura.-

-No hay de qué.-

* * *

Hora: 7:30 pm

-…-

-… ¿Hiro?-

-…-

-Mira, te he dado algo de tiempo a solas, pero creo que necesitamos hablar.-

-…-

-Hiro…-

-…-

-Sé que me estás escuchando.-

-…-

-Por favor, no soporto verte así…-

-…-

- _ **¡Al menos dime porque te niegas a hablarme!**_ -

-… porque soy un asesino…-

- _ **¡!**_ -

-…-

-… No es cierto, Hiro. Tú no eres un asesino.-

-Sí lo soy…-

-No, no lo eres. Lo que pasó con Arma Zafiro…-

-Mira, Tadashi, yo maté a alguien. Léase, SOY UN ASESINO.-

-… ¿Entonces hubieses preferido dejar que me matara?-

-Espera, ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, por supuesto que no!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es simplemente que… he estado pensando sobre el tipo en Arma Zafiro…-

-¿Sobre qué, exactamente?-

-Bueno… me teorizaba que tipo de persona era… de si tenía familia… sueños…-

-Hiro…-

-… que por mi culpa…

-… Mira, Hiro, jamás pensé que tendría que decirte esto, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-… Mira, ambos sabemos que matar a alguien es…-

-¿Horrible? ¿Imperdonable? ¿Atroz?-

-… malo. Pero hay situaciones extremas en las que… uno simplemente no tiene opción.-

-…-

-… Son situaciones drásticas que jamás pensé que enfrentarías, pero no puedes culparte por esto. Tú viste a alguien tratando de herirme, y tú me salvaste de la única forma que podías.-

-…-

-Y créeme, si tú estuvieses en peligro, yo haría lo que fuese necesario para salvarte.-

-…Tadashi…-

-Sé que puede que te tome un tiempo recuperarte de todo esto, así que quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para cuando me necesites…-

-… Tadashi.-

-¿Sí?-

-… Prométemelo…-

-¿Eh-?-

-Prométeme que en efecto, siempre estarás aquí…- dijo mientras se lanzaba a su hermano, dándole un fuerte abrazo, y rompiendo en llanto.- cuando yo te necesite.-

-…Te lo prometo.-

Después de eso, se mantuvo el silencio, hasta que Hiro cayó dormido. Tadashi lo acostó en su cama, y frotó gentilmente su cabello.

-Hiro…-

Después de eso, Tadashi salió de la habitación, pues tenía planeado hacer cierta cosa con Baymax… Y hablando de él…

-Hola, Tadashi.-

-¿¡Baymax!? ¿¡Pero qué haces activado!?-

-Cass se golpeó el pie con una silla.-

-Ah.-

-Y ella insistió en que viniera a cuidar de Hiro.-

-Descuida, eso no será necesario.-

-Su estado mental ha estado bastante mal desde la misión anterior.-

-Lo sé, pero he hablado con él... Mientras yo esté para apoyarle, estará bien.-

-… ¿Eso quiere decir qué aún te necesita?-

-… Podría decirse.-

-Entiendo.-

-Bueno, en todo caso, Baymax, vamos a garaje, qué tengo ciertas… nuevas ideas sobre tus capacidades…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Sólo diré qué, quien esté a cargo de Hawja… pagará muy caro por lo que han hecho sufrir a Hiro…-

-…-

-Bueno, no perdamos tiempo.-

-… Entendido…-

* * *

Ubicación: Base de Hawja.

-¡Mi Ama, Mi Ama!-

-Ugh, ¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-¡Tengo importantes noticias en cuanto a los metiches esos!-

-¿No os dije qué-?-

-Sí, sí, que al carajo con ellos y buscáramos a Adelia, pero esto es importante.-

-Más te vale.-

-Verá, estuvimos hackeando el internet de la ciudad para buscar rastros de Adelia, pero descubrimos un chat entre el líder de esos tipos y… Akemi…-

-… Akemi… Akemi… ¿A qué me suena…?-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… _**¿¡AKEMI HOMURA!? ¿¡ESOS TIPOS SON ALIADOS DE HOMURA!?**_ -

-No solo aliados, parece qué hasta amigos y todo.-

-… Tengo nuevas órdenes.-

-¿Sí?-

-Destruyan todo contacto entre América y Japón. No podemos permitir qué sean asistidos por ELLA.-

-Entendido, mí ama.-


	9. Prospectu

Capitulo 8: Prospectu.

Ubicación: ¿?

Hora: Muy tarde.

En los callejones de la ciudad de San Fransokyo, mientras la gente normal dormía tranquilamente, una joven de cabello castaño, ojos verdes qué hacían juego con su vestuario, y armada con un látigo, vagaba acompañada de una pequeña criatura de pelaje blanco.

Por los callejones, avanzaron buscando, por todos lados, algo que las llevará a ella…

-¿Cuántos días hemos estado buscando exactamente, Adelia?- preguntó la criatura.

-No he estado llevando la cuenta, Hikaribey…- respondió esta, agotada.

-… ¿Estás segura que podemos entre las dos?-

-Mira, da igual cuanto insistas, no voy a involucrarlo en esto…-

-Digo, sé que eres fuerte, pero si Hildegart realmente recuerda, será por qué ella…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…-

-No creo q' importe mucho ahora, niña'-

-Vale, entiendo… _**¿¡!?**_ \- Adelia y Hikaribey (N/A: A partir de ahora, Hikaribey será referida cómo "Hbey") voltearon a sus espaldas, donde vieron a un hombre imponente de tez oscura y cabello rubio, acompañado de un trío de robots.- _¿¡T-Tu quién eres!?_ -

-Llamadme Cid Messer, el heraldo de tu perdición, muchacha.-

-¿¡Qué quieres con ella!?- gritó Hbey.

-Tú no moleste, Incubador, q' yo solo sigo ordenes.-

-¿Ordenes?- repitió pensativa Adelia.- Tu… tu trabajas para Hildegart, ¿Verdad?-

-Así q tú sabe' el nombre de la señora. Supongo q' entonce' tu sabe' por q' estoy aquí.-

-En efecto.-

-Eso me lo pone ma' fácil, nena.- dijo Cid, quien hizo un ademan dándole a las maquinas detrás suyo la orden de atacar.

-¡"Fácil" y un comino!- dijo Adelia antes de atacar. "Argh, ¿Cómo acabe en este lío? Oh, claro…"

* * *

Hace dos meses…

Ubicación: Residencia Durán.

Hora: 6:15 am.

-¡Adelia, por trigésima vez, que ya es hora de levantarse!-

-Ugh…- esta lentamente se levantó, viendo a su padre con una expresión molesta.- ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?-

-¿¡Alboroto!? _**¿¡Si quiera has visto qu hora es!?**_ -

-Papá, me levanté hace cinco segundos, obviamente no he visto la hora.-

-¡Pues mira!- le dijo mientras le mostraba un reloj.

-Son las 6:15 de la mañana, no entiendo por qu- _**¿¡6:15 DE LA MAÑANA!?**_ -

-¡Así es! Léase: ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clases!-

Adelia paso la mañana corriendo como una bestia, pues no se podía permitir llegar tarde otra vez. Al salir de casa, corrió al colegio lo más rápido qué pudo, solo para encontrar…

-¡Hola, señorita!- le dijo una voz.

-¿Eh?- Adelia volteó en búsqueda de quien había sido.- ¿Quién eres y dónde estás?-

-¡Aquí abajo!-

-¿?- Adelia miro hacia abajo, donde pudo ver a dos… seres que parecían gatos blancos.-… ¿Eh?-

-Hola, mi nombre es Yamibey (N/A: Ybey), y mi acompañante es Hbey.- dijo uno de estos.

-… ¿Eh?- Adelia claramente estaba confundida.

-Te daríamos una explicación de qué está pasando, pero esto es mejor.- dijo Hbey, antes de darle a Adelia una esfera negra cubierta en líneas grises.

-¿Eh?- Adelia seguía confundida, pero cuando su mirada se centró en aquella figura, cayo hipnotizada por esta. La tomó en sus manos, y de pronto, una ráfaga de oscuridad la envolvió…

Cuando esta se detuvo, se encontraba en un traje verde esmeralda, de apariencia lujosa, y portaba un látigo consigo.- Pero que…-

-¿Has recuperado tus recuerdos?- preguntó Hbey.

-…- Sin decir nada, Adelia procedió a intentar matarlos a los dos a latigazo limpio.

- **¡Definitivamente recuerda!** \- dijo Ybey.

- _ **¿¡Qué carajo quieren ustedes de mi!?**_ -

-¡Mire, señorita, sé que esto será difícil de creer, pero necesitamos hablar contigo!-

-Si eso quieren, ¡Hablen con el látigo!- Adelia siguió con la masacre.

-¡Es enserio!-

-Vale, os daré un chance.- dijo ella.- Pero rápido.-

-Ok, escuche atentamente: Actualmente, gracias a una Chica Mágica de gran poder, es nuestra raza la cual sufre para evitar la entropía.-

-Muy justo.-

-Sin embargo, nuestra raza ha formado un plan para traer el sistema de las brujas devuelta.-

-… ¿Y me dicen esto por…?-

-Porque nosotros dos nos oponemos a este plan, y necesitamos tu ayuda.-

-¿Se oponen?-

-Tras conocer el sufrimiento por el cual los humanos y otras especies han sufrido por nuestra culpa, hemos decidido que no dejaríamos que estos volviesen a sufrir…-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-El plan que nuestros superiores han formulado se desenvuelve aquí, por lo qué elegimos a una chica mágica de la zona que pudiese ayudar, en otras palabras, tú.-

-…-

-Eso es todo.-

-… ¿Os creerías si os digo que no os creó un carajo?-

-… Es entendible. No os hemos hecho meritos…-

-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a… _**¿¡CLASES!?**_ \- dijo al recordar que ya de por si iba tarde, y al ver su reloj, pudo ver que había entrado hace media hora.- _**¡CARAJO- CARAJO- CARAJO- CARAJO- CARAJO!**_ \- dijo mientras salía corriendo como loca al colegio, dejando a los dos Incubadores por su cuenta.

-… ¿Y ahora qué? Solo nos trajimos su gema, y dudo que podamos conseguir otra…-

-… ¿Rezar para que cambie de opinión?-

-…-

….

Paso el tiempo, y Adelia no volvió a escuchar nada del tema, pero un día, mientras vagaba por los muelles de la ciudad, tranquilamente…

- _ **¡JAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ!**_ -

Adelia escuchó una risa enloquecida venir del mar.- ¿¡Qué demonios!?-

Al ver de dónde venía, quedó en shock al verla. Una enorme bruja acorazada, con una enorme cola de sirena, armada con una colosal espada, y encima de esta, una chica mágica de cabello azul y traje blanco, la cual era de quien esa risa provenía.

No sabiendo que hacer, Adelia hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: Transformarse y enfrentar a la bruja. Al lanzarse contra ella, se preparo para atacar con sus ilusiones, solo para que la bruja las destruyera en un movimiento.

- _ **¡QUITA!**_ \- dijo la chica mágica, mientras que la bruja convocó una inmensa rueda de madera, la cual rodó rápidamente a donde Adelia estaba.

- _ **¿¡!?**_ \- Adelia logró apenas evadirla, pero la bruja empezó a repetir este ataque sin piedad.

- _ **¿¡QUE PARTE DE "QUITA" NO HAS ENTENDIDO!?**_ -

Eventualmente, Adelia cayó al suelo, dejándola a la merced de la bruja, la cual se preparó para un último ataque.- _¡N-NO!_ -

La bruja levantó su espada, pero antes de asestar el golpe final…

-¡He, bruja fea!- dijo una voz a lo lejos. Tanto la chica mágica como Adelia voltearon, y allí vieron a un Incubador.- ¿¡Te crees la gran cosa, eh!?-

- **In** _ **CubA**_ **doO** _ **Or**_ \- dijo la peliazul, la cual perdió completamente el interés en Adelia, y fue directamente a la caza de la criatura.

-¿Cómo…?-

-¿Estás bien?- dijo otra voz, la cual Adelia vio que venía de otro Incubador.

-Tu… ¿Viniste a mi ayuda?-

-Con la ayuda de Ybey, por supuesto.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es para que os ayude?-

-No hay en que nos ayudes, en todo caso.- dijo Hbey.- La chica mágica que enfrentaste fue la clave en el plan de los otros Incubadores, y como ya habrás visto…-

-Ósea que me ayudaron… ¿Solo por ayudar?-

-Te lo dijimos antes, no queremos que la gente sufra más por los Incubadores…-

-Entiendo…-

-Bueno, si me disculpas, me voy.- dijo Hbey, quien se fue rápidamente, dejando a Adelia sola.

-… Gracias.-

…

Varios días más tarde…

Adelia volvía casa después de un largo día. Debido a sus calificaciones, no le quedó de otra que asistir a clases de verano. Después de todo esto, aún se seguía preguntando que había sido de Ybey y Hbey.

"… Me pregunto donde… ¿Uh?"

A pocos metros de su casa, pudo ver varios vehículos de policía. "¿Qué ha pasado?".

Al llegar a su casa, un policía le dijo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?-

-¿Qué "qué" hago aquí? ¡Si aquí vivo!-

-¿En-enserio?-

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-

-… ¿Cuál… cuál es tu relación con el dueño de esta tienda?-

-Mi padre, ¿Por?-

-Ugh, me lo temía…-

-¿?-

-Verás… cómo lo digo… tu padre…-

-¿S-Sí?-

-… Tu padre fue asesinado…-

-… _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_ -

-Lo siento…-

-… no, No, _**¡No es cierto!**_ \- gritó Adelia horrorizada, rompiendo en llanto.

-…Mira, sé qué no es el mejor momento para preguntar, pero…-

-¡MI PADRE ACABA DE MORIR! _**¿¡Y TU VIENES A HACERME PREGUNTAS!?**_ \- gritó histérica.

-Sé qué no es lo mejor, pero si sabes algo de esto, puede que encontremos al culpable más rápido…-

-…-

-… ¿Sabes… sabes algo de este símbolo?- dijo el policía mostrándole una carta que había sido encontrada en la escena.

- _ **¡!**_ \- "¡Este símbolo! Pero eso quiere decir… ¿¡Hildegart!?"

-… ¿Señorita?-

-…- Sin decir nada, Adelia salió rápidamente del lugar, sin que el policía tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

Tras haberse alejado lo suficiente, Adelia se topo con ella…

-¿Señorita Adelia?-

-Hbey… ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Desde la caída del plan Incubador, no he tenido nada que hacer si no vagar…-

-… Si no tienes que hacer… ¿Podría pedirte un favor?-

-Claro.-

-Necesito ayuda…-

-¿? Bueno, sea lo que sea, te ayudare.-

-Gracias…-

-¿Pero exactamente?-

-… Te contaré en el camino…-

* * *

Actualmente…

-Ugh…- dijo Adelia, caída en el suelo, derrotada.

-¡Adelia!- gritó Hbey, retenida por la maquina color morado.

-Jeje, parece q' la señora se va a poner contenta, jue.-

Sin rechistar, Cid tomó a la joven y, acompañado de las Arma, fue de vuelta a la base…

* * *

N/A: Debido a cuestiones académicas, se presentará una pausa de dos semanas en cuanto la actividad del fanfic. Se pide paciencia.


	10. The bus came back

Capitulo 9: The bus came back.

-¿Por… qué…?-

* * *

Ubicación: Mansión de Fred

-¿Enserio crees qué esto es una buena idea?-

-Mira, simplemente quiero dar fin a esto lo antes posible.-

En el edificio, Tadashi se había reunido con grupo para discutir su plan para dar fin a Hawja de una vez por todas.

-Lo sabemos.- dijo Gogo.- Pero me parece que es un poco… extremista.-

-Ya hemos visto el peligro que son. No podemos darles más oportunidades…-

-¿Es por el peligro que son qué estás llegando a este extremo, realmente?-

-¿Por qué más recurriría yo a esto?-

-Oh, no lo sé, tal vez porque por ellos Hiro ha estado en una depresión horrible, ¿Verdad?-

-… Vale, me atrapaste.-

-Eres muy predecible.-

-Pero en todo caso, igual hay que detenerlos.-

-Lo sé, pero…-

-¿Y no es ese en todo caso el punto fuerte de Hiro?- comentó Wasabi.- Digo, tú haces robots médicos y adorables, y él hace la maquinaria de batalla y eso…-

-No puede ser tan difícil. Además, no voy a andar pidiéndole ayuda con esto. Aún si ya está algo mejor, sigue bastante afectado…-

-Y aún si pudiésemos, ¿Debo recordarte qué al menos el 65% del crédito en nuestras victorias eran por Hiro?- mencionó Honey.- Sin él…-

-Descuida, lo tengo todo planeado.-

-Si tú dices…-

* * *

Ubicación: Base de Hawja.

En la habitación de la líder, esta estaba sentada, pensativa. No es qué tuviese nada en que pensar, simplemente estaba bestialmente aburrida.

-¡Mi señora!- dijo Cid, entrando de repente a la habitación.

"¡Hasta que por fin pasa algo!"- ¿Ocurre algo de mi interés?-

-Adivine, la atrape.-

-¿La atrapaste? ¿Adelia?-

-En efecto.-

-Perfecto… ¡Traedla a mi presencia!-

-Entendido.-

Cid salió de la habitación unos momentos, para volver acompañado de Arma Perla, la cual traía amarrada a la susodicha joven.

-… Vaya, vaya, vaya… La pequeña plaga por fin ha caído en nuestras manos…-

-Hildegart…- dijo Adelia.

-Veo que recuerdas mi nombre.-

-…-

-Supongo que sabes el porqué de mis acciones, ¿Verdad?-

-… Jeremías, ¿Verdad?-

-Bingo.-

-Estoy sorprendida que lo recuerdes…-

-… Dime algo, ¿Cómo tú eres capaz de recordar?-

-¿Crees que te diré?-

-Era una pregunta retórica, cuya respuesta ya sé: "Incubador".-

-… ¿Estás diciendo qué?-

-En efecto. Un Incubador vino a mí, y me devolvió mi poder, y mis recuerdos… de cómo enfrentaba brujas… de cómo acabé como una, y más importante, de lo que TÚ le hiciste a mi hermano…-

-¡Sabes perfectamente que ese cretino se lo merecía!-

- _ **¡CALLA!**_ \- dijo Hildegart antes de darle un bofetón a Adelia.- _**¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES TÚ PARA DECIDIR ESO!? ¿¡QUIÉN ERES PARA DECIDIR SI ALGUIEN VIVE O MUERE!?**_ -

- _ **¡Lo dice la perra qué asesino a mi padre!**_ -

-… Debes ser bastante estúpida si, después de ser capturada, sigues siendo tan testaruda.-

-…-

-Y en cuanto tu padre, podría decir que es un acto de piedad por mi parte…-

- _ **¿¡PIEDAD!?**_ \- gritó enfurecida.

-Pues claro. Estoy segura que sufriría aún más si supiese lo que voy a hacer contigo…-

-¿H-Hacer qué?-

-… Una pregunta rápida. ¿Recuerdas a las brujas?-

-S-Sí…-

-¿Recuerdas entonces a… _esta_ bruja?- dijo antes de hacer un chasquido, y de las sombras, una figura familiar surgió…

-N-No…-

La bruja en si misma lucía como un ser con cuernos, dos grandes brazos, y cuatro apéndices que lucían como alas sin… bueno, alas.

Aquella figura color negro que ya había enfrentado antes…

Que le forzó el recuerdo de Jeremías tiempo atrás…

-¡NO! _**¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ELLA!**_ -

-¡Saludad a Adrienne, la bruja demonio!-

- _ **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ -

* * *

Esa misma noche…

Tadashi se encontraba por las calles de la ciudad en su ciclomotor. Había pasado todo el día organizando como iba a llevar a cabo su plan, hasta el punto de que si no le recordaban que tenía que irse a casa, se hubiese quedado aún más.

Por suerte, una vez llegó, se dio cuenta que Cass había estado demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta, y en cuanto Hiro…

-¿Hiro?- pregunto Tadashi mientras entraba a la habitación, viendo a su hermano en la computadora.

-Oh, hola, Tadashi.-

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor, ¿Eh?-

-Podría decirse.-

-Me alegro. ¿Y qué estás haciendo?-

-Trataba de contactar a Homura para hablar del tema, pero no ha habido forma.-

-Déjame ver…- Tadashi revisó a ver si encontraba la razón del problema, sin éxito alguno.- Tal vez es un problema con el servidor.-

-Tal vez.-

-… ¿Y qué querías comentarle, en todo caso?-

-Nada en especial. Solamente charlar sobre lo que ha pasado últimamente.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Supuse que ella podría darme algún consejo.-

-Ah. Bueno, en todo caso, ya se está haciendo algo tarde. Tienes que dormir.-

-¿De veras?- Hiro miró en el reloj de la computadora, confirmando que ya eran las 10:31 pm.- No es tan tarde…-

-Hiro.-

-… Vale.-

* * *

Ubicación: Base de Hawja (Fuera de la habitación de Hildegart).

- _ **¡**_ **¡AA** _aA_ _ **A**_ **aA** Aa **aAArRR** _G_ _ **gG**_ **!** _ **!**_ -

En todo el lugar, no se escuchaba nada más que los gritos de agonía de la joven prisionera. Nadie tenía la más remota idea de qué le estaba haciendo su líder, pero definitivamente era algo horrible.

-Y yo q creía q la señora no podía dar ma' miedo…- dijo Cid a Yuen, bastante nervioso.

-¿No sabes qué le estará haciendo?-

-Ni idea, y a como la niña esa grita, mejor no saber.-

-Buen punto…-

* * *

Ubicación: Base de Hawja (Habitación de Hildegart).

-¿Por… qué…?-

En la habitación, Adelia se encontraba atrapada en las garras de la bruja Adrienne. No podía moverse. La bruja la retorcía, causándole un terrible dolor. Rompiendo sus huesos, desgarrando su carne, torciendo sus nervios… Pero no es como si el dolor físico fuera todo ahora…

-Por favor… ponle fin… a esto…-

-Déjame pensarlo… _**¡No!**_ -

La bruja había canalizado su poder en Adelia. La característica principal de Adrienne es que puede atacar a los miedos de las personas, forzándoles a sufrir el dolor de su pasado. Y actualmente, no hacía otra cosa si no forzar los peores recuerdos de su vida a la pobre muchacha. Horribles experiencias de su pasado, horror al perder a su única familia, y el trauma causado por la razón de Hildegart para hacer todo esto…

-Te… te lo suplico…-

-No. Después de asesinar a mi hermanito, ¿Piensas que voy a dejarte salirte con la tuya?-

-Él… tú no sabes… lo que hizo…-

-Oh, te refieres a esos "Otros casos", ¿Verdad? ¿A esas anteriores victimas de él?-

-Tú sabes… y aún así…-

-Una pregunta. Cuándo escuchaste de las otras chicas que Jeremías había supuestamente violado y asesinado, ¿Investigaste si era verdad?-

-Esto… -

-¿O simplemente deseaste su muerte en base a unos rumores?-

-Dices que son rumores… pero lo que él me hizo… eso es una verdad que ni tú puedes negar…-

-¿Realmente recuerdas lo te hizo?-

-Con esta porquería tuya metiéndose con mis recuerdos…-

-¿Recuerdas qué te hizo?-

-Yo… dije que me arrepentía de huir… que quería volver a casa…-

-…-

-Él… trató de convencerme de que no… que siguiéramos…-

-Repito mi pregunta: _¿Recuerdas qué te hizo?_ -

-El me agarro… y empezó a besarme enloquecidamente…-

-¿Y qué más?-

-Yo… no… recuerdo…-

¿No recuerdas que más hizo, o _no recuerdas si siquiera hizo algo más?_ -

-Esto…-

-¿Realmente fue más allá, o del miedo y la confusión te dejaste engañar por lo que todos dijeron?-

-Esto… yo…-

-… Y _**tú**_ igualmente usaste tu deseo para asesinarlo.-

-… Aún si no llego a mayores, eso no excusa sus acciones, ni en qué se hubiesen convertido…-

-…-

-… Y después de todo… todo lo "bueno" que he oído de él ha venido de _ti_.-

-… Y todo lo malo de _**TI**_.-

-…-

-… Adrienne, continúa. Tu trabajo no ha acabado, ni acabara pronto.-

- _ **¡NO! ¡ESPER**_ _AA_ _ **aaAA**_ **AA** a _aaAA_ _ **Aaa**_ **AA** _ **Aa**_ _A_ _ **RG!**_ -

* * *

Pasaron los días. Tadashi seguía preparando su plan, el cual ya estaba casi listo…

-¿Cuántos faltan?-

-Solo quedarían unos 5 más…-

-Perfecto. Wasabi, ¿Ya has dado con la ubicación de Hawja?-

-Creo que he descubierto la base central, Tadashi.-

-Bien, hay que tenerlo todo listo…-

-Oye amigo, no es por nada, pero creo que necesitas descansar un poco.-

-Descansare cuando acabe…-

-…-

Eventualmente, todo estuvo listo…

En la mansión, en una enorme habitación, varias hileras de robots esperaban su momento, que bien podría haber un centenar en total. Todos lucían similar a Baymax con su armadura, y tenían el mismo potencial de batalla, pero carecían de aquel "corazón" que hacía a Baymax… Baymax.

-Por fin…- se dijo Tadashi, al ver su trabajo listo.

-¿Ahora piensas descansar?-

-No puedo enfrentarlos cansado, ¿Verdad?-

-Obviamente no. ¿Entonces saldremos mañana?-

-Mañana temprano.-

* * *

Tadashi llego tranquilamente a casa, donde Cass estaba tranquilamente viendo la televisión.

-Ah, hola Tadashi.-

-Hola, tía…- le respondió mientras avanzaba por la habitación.

-Hiro te está esperando.-

-¿Uh?-

-Hace un rato me dijo que te esperaría en vuestro cuarto. Y sonaba algo molesto…-

-¿Enserio? Eso es extraño…-

Tadashi subió para ver que le pasaba a Hiro. Al entrar a la habitación, vio que su hermano estaba sentado en una silla en la entrada. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-…-

-… ¿Hiro?-

-… ¿Realmente crees que me engañarías por siempre, Tadashi?-

-¿Eh?-

-Ausentándote todos los días todo el día, reunido con los otros, con Hawja aún haciendo de las suyas.-

-¿E-Eh?-

-… Sé lo que han estado haciendo.-

-¿En-Enserio? ¿A-A qué te refieres? Yo no estoy planeando nada contra Hawja, lo juro.-

-¿Y para qué es ese ejecito de pseudo-baymaxes entonces?-

- _ **¿¡!? ¿¡Pero cómo-!?**_ -

-En la mañana fui a la mansión a buscarte, ya que se me hacía extraño que salieras tanto sin decirnos el porqué, y vi el momento justo en qué estaban probando a una buena cantidad de estos.-

-Oh…-

-… Explícate.-

-…-

-…-

-… Yo… solo quería que, para cuando estuvieses recuperado de lo de Zafiro, ya no tuvieses que preocuparte de Hawja.-

-… ¿Entonces planeabas enfrentar al problema de raíz sin mí, siendo yo él que os ha salvado tantas veces?-

-… Solo quería que no tuvieses que sufrir más por ellos…-

-Claro, y una vez que te maten a ti y al resto, ¿Qué hago yo?-

-…-

-… ¿Cuándo cambiamos nuestros roles?-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo solía ser el típico hermano menor irresponsable e impulsivo, cuyo hermano mayor, más responsable y sabio, tiene que hacerlo entrar en razón. Ahora, si bien mantenemos el orden, _yo_ soy el que tiene que evitar que _tú_ cometas alguna estupidez.-

-Esto… yo solo quería ayudarte… Y estaba tan enfurecido contra Hawja qué...-

-Yo sé cómo es dejar que la furia te haga hacer cosas horribles sin pensarlo, y sé qué las consecuencias pueden ser terribles…-

-… Te… ¿Te refieres ha…?-

-… Supongo que todo lo que pasé me dado una mayor perspectiva…-

-Hiro… no quería… no quería recordarte eso…-

-Ya te lo dije, no puedes decir que me recordaste lo que nunca he olvidado.-

-…-

-… Ya sé que sabes lo que he sufrido, pero esas mismas experiencias me han hecho madurar, me han hecho entender muchas cosas.-

-Hiro…-

-… Sé que te hice prometer que estarías siempre para cuando te necesitara, pero no puedes arriesgarte así ni a los demás. Sabes que yo soy quien más poder tiene contra Hawja, y sin mí, ustedes ya habrían muerto hace tiempo.-

-…-

-Así qué, si realmente quieres dar el golpe de gracia a Hawja de una vez por todas, iré contigo _**sí**_ o _**sí**_.-

-Pero… Lo de Arma…-

-Todavía me afecta, no creas que no. Es simplemente que…- Hiro se levanto de la silla, y abrazó a Tadashi.-Me tomaría peor perderte de nuevo.-

-… Está bien… Pero una vez acabe esto, nos tomaremos ambos un descanso en cuanto todo el asunto de combatir el crimen, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.-


	11. Chrysocolla Ánima

Capitulo 10: Chrysocolla Ánima.

Ubicación: Hogar Hamada.

Ya era el día. El día en que harían a Hawja caer de una vez por todas.

La noche anterior, Tadashi llamó al resto del equipo para informar que Hiro se había re-introducido a la misión, con variadas opiniones al respecto.

Y claro, Cass estaba también informada de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-… Prométanme que los dos tendrán cuidado… de volverán sanos y salvos.-

-Descuida, tía, no dejaré que nada malo pase.-

-Estaremos bien.-

-De acuerdo…-

Ella les dio un abrazo antes de dejarlos ir, sabiendo que por más que quisiera, no podría detenerlos.

* * *

Al llegar al hogar de Fred, pudieron ver que allí estaban todos esperándolos, y en la calle estaban decenas de camiones, tomando toda la calle.

-¿Y esos camiones?- preguntó Hiro.

-Supongo que para llevar a los baymaxes.-

-¡En efecto!- dijo Fred, quien se aproximaba con los otros.

-¿Para qué necesitamos todo esto?-

-¿No creerás que llevar a todos esos baymaxes será fácil, o si? Y recuerda, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.-

-Ya veo…-

-Oye, Hiro…- preguntó Gogo.- ¿Estás seguro que puedes hacer esto? Digo, supongo que aun estas afectado por lo de Arma Zafiro.-

-Mira, ya tendré tiempo para pensar eso una vez todos ustedes estén seguros.-

-Bueno, cómo tú digas…-

-Bueno, equipo.- se dirigió Tadashi a todos.- Será mejor que salgamos de una vez.-

-Entendido.-

Fueron todos en uno de los camiones, aquel que iba al frente de todos. Estuvieron en este viaje por horas, y no fue hasta por la tarde que llegaron a su objetivo…

Ubicación: La base de Hawja

En medio de las montañas, en una zona despoblada, se encontraba un enorme edificio, rodeado por guardas y una gran malla. Detrás de una colina cercana se escondieron, para poder preparar a los baymaxes sin problemas.

-¿Será suficiente?-

-Hiro, este plan estaba hecho para funcionar sin tu ayuda. Contigo, dudo que fallemos.-

-Sí tú lo dices… pero por seguridad…- Hiro procedió, desde los camiones, invocar a Isaac.

-… Sigo sin sentirme cómodo con eso.-

-Descuida, no tendrás que verlo por un buen tiempo una vez acabemos, en todo caso.-

-Igual…-

Una vez listos, hicieron el primer de su movimiento final: Una vez estuvieran descuidados, atacar con todo lo que tenían.

Los baymaxes se lanzaron cual ejército, destruyendo la malla que cubría el lugar. Lograron neutralizar a todos los soldados sin llegar a ningún daño mayor. El equipo, con el Baymax original e Isaac vigilando por todo lado, para evitar un ataque sorpresa.

En el camino, varios de los baymaxes fueron destruidos, pero eran demasiados para ser detenidos. Una vez entraron al edificio, pudieron ver que era como una enorme bodega, y en la parte más alta de las escaleras que conducían al siguiente piso, allí estaban ellos…

-¡Vaya, pero mira q tenemo' aquí!- dijo Cid, quien se había traído a las Arma restantes, Perla, Rubí y Amatista.- No esperaba q ustedes vinieran por su cuenta.-

-¿Creías que te desharías de nosotros tan fácilmente?- dijo Tadashi.

-Considerando como quedo el pequeño asesino cuando mató a Zafiro, esperaba que no volvieran en un rato.-

Hiro bajo su cabeza, algo deprimido. El suceso aún le afectaba, por más que tratara de ocultarlo.

-¡Eh! ¡No puedes llamar así a mi hermano!- gritó Tadashi al ver a Hiro reaccionar así.

-Meh, no e' como si importara mucho, igual van a estar en muerto' en un rato.- dijo Cid, mandando a las Arma a pelear.

Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento fue bastante anti climático. Arma Zafiro era el mayor problema, y sin ella, las otras Armas eran más manejables. Si bien poseían nuevos trucos (Perla tenía incluidos lanzallamas y láseres, Amatista estaba equipada con poder de fuego y agentes químicos, y Rubí tenía su velocidad y poder mejorados), seguían siendo bastante menos. El mayor reto era no causarles daño serio, siendo honestos. Con los baymaxes, fue fácil capturarlos, y para evitar que la tragedia se repitiese, se aseguraron de desarmarlos y dejarlos en donde no corrieran peligro.

-Eso fue fácil.- dijo Gogo.- Vale, S-fóbico, te toca a…- antes de acabar de decir nada, se percató de que Cid se había ido de allí.-… Carajo.-

-Se nos fue…-

-Ya lo atraparemos eventualmente, lo que importa ahora es acabar con esto de una vez.-

-Cierto…-

Avanzaron por el lugar, por los distintos pasillos, hasta llegar a donde parecía ser el "Pasillo principal". Allí no se escuchaba nada… excepto por un débil quejido.

-…a…l…t…o…-

-¿Pero qué-?-

-…p…o…r…f…a…v…o…r…-

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-

-Suena como… ¿Alguien siendo torturado?-

-Esa voz…- se dijo Hiro.- Me suena…-

-…d…a…l…e…f…i…n…-

-Suena muy débil… no se me ocurre de donde puede venir…-

-Esa voz…-

-…t…e…l…o…-

-¡Baymax! ¿Puedes detectar de donde viene esa voz?-

-… Por aquí.- dijo, señalando a un pasillo en especial, y ellos procedieron en esa dirección.

En lo que avanzaban, parecía que la voz se escuchaba mejor, pero esta se volvía cada vez más débil.

-…m…a…t…a…m…e…-

-… me suena tanto…-

Finalmente, se aproximaron a una gran puerta que destacaba sobre las otras. De marco dorado, y color rojo. No llegaron, sin embargo, cuando esto se pudo escuchar…

-…te lo ruego…- se escucho desde el otro lado.

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo una mejor idea.- dijo una voz nueva.- Adrienne… ahora.

-¿Q…u…e…?-

… ¿?

Un movimiento monstruoso se escucho desde allí, acompañado por un rugido inhumano que los asustó a todos. Y después de eso…

-no…No… **¡** _ **N**_ O **OO** _ **OOOOO**_ _OOO_ _ **OO**_ **Oooo** o _o_ _ **ooooOOOOoo**_ _o_ **OooooOOo** _ **o**_ _AA_ _ **aaaaaaAA**_ _AA_ **Aaaaaaaaa** a **aaAA** _ **AAaaa**_ _AA_ _ **AAaa**_ **aa** a **aaaaaaa** A _a_ _ **aaAAAAAaa**_ **AA** AA **ArrRRrrrrr** RR _R_ _ **rRRrRRRRRR**_ **Ggg** - ***CRUNCH***!- ese berrido que solo se reconocía como humano por ser de la misma voz que habían escuchado anteriormente, la cual fue súbitamente apagado por un fuerte ruido.

-¿Qué…Qué fue eso?- preguntó asustada Honey.

-No sé que sea… pero…- Tadashi no sabía que decir.-… Baymax… detectas algo extraño…-

-… En esta habitación detectaba dos vidas humanas… ahora solo detecto una.-

- _ **¿¡Qué!?**_ \- gritó Hiro horrorizado.-En lo que estuvimos escuchando… una persona… fue…-

-¡Ya está!- gritó Tadashi.- Hay que acabar esto pero _**YA**_.-

El equipo entró rápidamente a la habitación, donde encontraron algo que no esperaban ver…

Una dama de traje bello blanco, de cabellera negra y tez clara, junto a una figura negra de gran tamaño, cuya "boca" goteaba sangre.

-… Veo que vinieron por cuenta propia.- dijo esta.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú?- dijo Tadashi.

-¿Yo? Mi nombre es Hildegart Hawthorne.- dijo esta.

-¿Y esa cosa…?-

-Me sorprende que pregunten, pues veo que están acompañados de una.-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Una bruja.- interrumpió Hiro.- Esa cosa es una bruja…-

-Bingo.-

-Y esa voz que gritó antes…-

-Nadie importante.- dijo Hildegart mientras revelaba un objeto verde brillante.- Aunque con algo bastante valioso…-

-¡Una…Una Gema del Alma!- gritó en shock Hiro. Y por si no fuera ya suficiente, esa gema en particular se le hacía tan familiar…- Esa gema…-

-¿?-

-Esa gema… es… ¿¡Adelia!?-

-¡Olé! No me esperaba que de hecho supieses.- dijo ella honestamente sorprendida.

-Tú… la mataste…- dijo Hiro en horror, no necesitando confirmación por su parte.

-Dime algo que no sepa.-

Los demás se quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo que decir. Pero bastante al tanto de sus alrededores, no iban a arriesgarse a otro ataque sorpresa.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Asuntos personales que no te importan, chamaco.- dijo burlona.

-tú… **TÚ** …-

-Mira, ¿Qué tal si te vas, dejándome en paz? Digo, es un hermoso día afuera. Los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen. En días como este, niños como tu… _**DEBERÍAN ESTAR ARDIENDO EN EL INFIERNO**_.- dijo antes de mandar a su bruja a atacarlos.

Ellos respondieron rápidamente. La bruja era fuerte, pero acompañados de los baymaxes e Isaac, lograron hacerle bastante daño, y Hiro reconocía la bruja, por lo que supo como contraatacar, dejándola al borde su destrucción.

-…- Hildegart no mostro ninguna reacción ante esto.

-¿Realmente creías que eso funcionaría?- dijo Hiro enfurecido.

-… Adrienne.-

La bruja se transportó rápidamente a donde su ama estaba, agachándose lo suficiente para dejar su boca sangrante a su altura. La mujer agarró la gema de Adelia la miró un momento.- No esperaba tener que recurrir a esto tan pronto… pero daño no me hará hacer esto, al final…- Procedió a lanzar la semilla a la boca de la bestia, la cual la devoró de un solo bocado.

- _ **¿¡!?**_ -

Momentos después de eso, la bruja empezó a resplandecer en un resplandor verde esmeralda. Nadie, ni siquiera (O en especial, considerando lo cerca que estaba) Hildegart podía mirar directamente, así que solo Baymax pudo presenciar la escena. La silueta de la bruja cambio notoriamente. Su cuerpo parecía ser cubierto con un vestido elegante. Sus cuernos se hacían menos pronunciados, y los apéndices que brotaban de su espalda se transformaron en auténticas alas. Y una vez la luz se opacó, se vio que esta seguía siendo una sombra, aunque de tono más rojizo. Su pecho era rodeado por dos llamaradas, una de color rojo, otra de color azul.

-¡Saludad al verdadero poder de las bruja! ¡Awakened Adrienne!- dijo en tono omnipotente Hildegart.- ¡Ahora presenciad el poder de la desesperación!- Señalo al equipo, comandando a la bruja para que atacase… sin éxito.

La bruja parecía inestable. Y por parecía, quiero decir que abandonó la sala, y empezó a atacar al resto del edificio, tanto miembros de la organización como a los baymaxes en total discordia. El caos fue liberado.

-… Ok, no se suponía que eso pasara.- dijo Hildegart antes de largarse de allí.

El resto del equipo no sabía qué hacer. Esa monstruosidad era poderosa, pero no podían dejar que se pusiera a matarlos a todos.

Fueron a donde estaba, y trataron de detenerla. Cosa que resulto increíblemente inútil, pues la bestia era mucho más poderosa ahora. No le tomo más que unos movimientos para dejarlos a todos derrotados, con una excepción…

La bruja estaba a punto de dar su golpe final, con el cual reduciría al equipo a restos, pero antes de poder hacer nada, fue retenida por Isaac.

- **S** _t_ E **r** B _e_ **N** \- la bestia rugió con su voz distorsionada. Enfrente de ella, Hiro se colocó, con su ballesta lista.

- _ **¡Alejaos de ellos, tu monstruo sin alma!**_ \- le gritó Hiro, antes de atacar con sus flechas, tratando de aniquilarla, sin éxito.

- **S** _t_ E **r** B _e_ **N** \- la bruja repitió, preparándose para atacar de nuevo… pero antes de acertar el golpe en Hiro, se detuvo en seco.-…H…I…R…O…-

-¿¡!?- Hiro se mostró en shock. ¿Cómo la bruja sabía su nombre?

-…H…I…R…O…- La bruja se detuvo, se quedo mirando al joven, y momentos después, simplemente, voló lejos de allí.

-¿Por…qué?-

El resto solo pudo ver que, mientras la bruja desaparecía en el vasto cielo, los derrotados lacayos de la organización, muertos.

-¿Qué…qué hacemos?- preguntó Wasabi, horrorizado.

-No… no hay nada que podamos hacer…- dijo igualmente horrorizado Tadashi.- Será… mejor que nos vallamos de aquí…-

Dejaron el lugar, en ruinas, donde no había nada que salvar…

…nada…


	12. Alma-gamate

Capitulo 11: Alma-gamate.

Ubicación: ¿?

-¡Profesora Alphys Gaster!- gritó Hildegart entrando súbitamente a una habitación del lugar.

-Oh, buenos días, señora mía. ¿Ocurre algo?-

- _ **¡Adrienne se volvió loca!**_ \- dijo agitada.

-… ¿Eh?-

-Adrienne absorbió exitosamente la Gema del Alma de Adelia, y se transformo en una Bruja Amalgama, pero esta empezó a actuar erráticamente…-

-Entiendo…- dijo la profesora pensativa.

-Necesito que encuentres una forma de controlarla.-

-Bueno… si pudiésemos debilitarla… podría usar la "Amarra Lazuli"…-

-¿Amarra qué?-

-En lo que usted se encargaba de Adelia, yo estuve investigando como hacer a las otras… Amalgamas "útiles" para nuestros fines.-

-¿Y lo lograste?-

-En efecto. Con el "Amarre Lazuli", es posible controlarlas con total soberanía. Las Amalgamas Quimera y Clúster serían perfectas para contenerla.-

-Perfecto… pero tenemos que apresurarnos. No vaya a ser que esos cretinos nos la aniquilen…-

-Entendido.-

* * *

Ubicación: Mansión de Fred.

El equipo estaba reunido. Wasabi y Gogo discutían sobre el asunto con la bruja liberada, que podría estar haciendo Dios sabrá que.-

Honey, Fred y Tadashi, por su parte, estaban con Hiro, quien se encontraba bastante pensativo.

-… chicos, insisto, deberíamos todos estar planeando…-

-No trates de engañarnos, amigo. Sabemos que todo esto te tiene peor de lo que aparentas.-

-tal vez, pero no cómo crees…- dijo en forma monótona.- ya sé lo que es que alguien querido muera…-

-Hiro…-

-y no me refiero solo a ti, Tadashi… también sé lo que es perder a tía Cass… ambas veces… todo se fue al demonio el momento que me deje llevar por la ira.-

-… Hiro…-

-no voy a ponerme a sufrir más, ya he pasado demasiado por esta emoción. Si voy a hacer algo al respecto, es darle justicia. Aniquilar a la bruja. Hacer a Hildegart enfrentar la ley. Ya entonces…-

-…-

-así que no perdamos tiempo, y ayudemos a los otros a atraparlas a ambas.-

-… Si tú dices…

-… Entendido…-

-…Esta bien, Hiro…-

El sexteto se reunió, y empezaron a usar toda la información que conocían, para tratar de descifrar qué hacer. Tras un par de horas, no llegaron a nada por su cuenta. Mientras captaban que no tenían nada, un teléfono empezó a sonar…

-¿Uh?- Honey, quien era la que estaba más cerca, contestó- ¿Quién es?-

-… _***SHHHH***_ … _***SHHHH*… ¿Estoy hablando con quienes quieren dar fin a Hawja?**_ \- dijo una voz distorsionada.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Qu-Quién habla!?-

- _ **Mi identidad es irrelevante. Sin embargo, mis conocimientos no lo son.**_ -

-¿¡E-Eh!?-

- _ **La base que ustedes atacaron eran el núcleo de la mafia de Hawja, pero no de Hawja en sí. Si queréis llegar a la raíz del problema, investigad el caso de "Jeremías Hawthorne". Si sois capaces de descifrar la conexión, tendréis la clave para vuestra victoria.**_ -

-¿J-Jeremías?-

- _ **Pero os recomiendo daros prisa, a no ser que no temáis a… las Amalgamas.**_ \- dijo la voz antes de colgar abruptamente.

-¿Aló? ¿¡Aló!?-

-¿Quién era ese, Honey?- preguntó Gogo, preocupada por como su amiga estaba reaccionando.

-Una persona… afirmaba que sabía la clave para acabar con Hawja…-

- **¿¡Qué!?** \- reaccionaron todos en shock al escuchar esto.

-Dice que… busque sobre "Jeremías Hawthorne" o algo así…-

-Jeremías…- repitió Hiro. "Ese nombre… no será que…"

-No dijo nada más…-

-¿Y _**CÓMO**_ consiguió este número en primer lugar?- pregunto Gogo.

-No tengo idea…-

-Jeremías… Jeremías… _**¡JEREMÍAS!**_ \- gritó en cuanto por fin entendió.

-¿Eh? ¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó Tadashi.

-… fue un sujeto que trato de aprovecharse de Adelia en el pasado. Ella se convirtió en chica mágica deseando su muerte…-

-Oh… no sabía…-

-no tenías que.- dijo él.- y ahora que lo pienso, la jefa de Hawja decía apellidarse Hawthorne…-

-… ¡Tengo otra hipótesis!- dijo Fred.- La susodicha Hildegart es familiar del susodicho Jeremías, y todo lo horrible que le ha hecho a Adelia es por venganza.-

-Pero Fred, ¿Como ella podría recordar nada? Madoka formateó todo en cuanto a brujas, y Homura no cambió eso.-

-¿Y no habían los Incubadores estando retornando a las chicas tanto su poder como sus recuerdos?-

-Sí, pero…-

-¡Y ella tiene su bruja! Puede que ella fuese una chica mágica.-

-… Tiene sentido.- admitió Hiro.

-¡Verdad que sí!-

-Entonces… para atrapar a Hildegart, debemos saber su relación con Jeremías.- dijo Wasabi.

-… sabes, Fred…- comento Hiro.- la persona por la cual me había enterado de él fue tu padre.-

-¿Mi padre?-

-el comentó que era de una familia adinerada… puede que él sepa más…-

-Esto, si tú dices… pero él está trabajando ahora y no volverá hasta tarde en la noche.-

-ah, entonces nos avisas mañana.-

-Bueno, como quieran.-

* * *

Hora: 11:45pm

Fred estaba en el salón principal de su hogar, esperando con una taza de café en mano. Su padre debía haber llegado hace un cuarto de hora. Empezó a preocuparse, pero para cuando empezaba a hacerse teorías de que algo malo pasó, este llegó tranquilamente.

-¿Uh? Hola Freddy, no sabía que estabas despierto.- dijo alegremente.

-Hola, papá. Yo necesitaba… preguntarte algo.-

-¿Qué cosa, Freddy?-

-… ¿Qué sabes tú sobre la familia Hawthorne?-

-¿¡!?- el señor reacciono en shock al oír ese nombre.- ¿¡Cómo sabes tú de ellos!?-

-Creemos qué la líder de Hawja está relacionada con ellos… más específicamente con un tal Jeremías.-

-…-

-… ¿Papá?-

-… Mira, hijo. Sé que te estado apoyando en esto de enfrentar al crimen, pero… los Hawthorne son cosa seria. Muy seria.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es una familia corrupta, llena de sociópatas. Desde una bella joven qué manipulaba a la gente a su alrededor para robar riquezas de su propia familia, hasta asesinos seriales sin remordimiento alguno. Y ese tal Jeremías no era la oveja blanca de su familia, para ser honestos.-

-Ya sé lo que él hizo, pero… ¿Qué relación tiene con Hildegart Hawthorne?-

- _ **¿¡!?**_ \- El shock esta vez fue peor.- ¿¡Cómo sabes de ella!?-

-Uh, es la líder de Hawja, pero…-

-¡Ya está!- dijo en alto.- ¡No vas a enfrentarte a ese demonio!-

-¿¡Eh!?- dijo Fred sorprendido por su reacción.- ¿¡Por qué!?-

-¡Esa bestia posee demasiado poder para la carencia de misericordia que tiene! ¡Ella tiene de todo, centros de experimentos biológicos, altas influencias en el gobierno, armamento de proporciones militares, y ningún respeto por la vida humana!-

-… _¿Y_ _ **CÓMO**_ _sabes eso, exactamente?_ -

-… Yo he estado investigando a esa loca por un buen tiempo. Demasiadas tragedias habían ocurrido alrededor de ella, demasiadas, y un adversario del crimen como yo no podía pasarlo por alto…-

-…-

-Así qué no te pido, si no te exijo, te alejes de ella y todo lo relacionado.-

-… Entendido…-

-Bien.-

-… Pero… ¿Al menos podrías responder a mi pregunta?-

-¿Cuál?-

-La de su relación con Jeremías.-

-… Él era su hermano menor. Si lo que he oído es verdad, toda la piedad y amor que negaba al mundo, lo enfocaba en él. Ahora, déjame lo Hildegart a mí, ¿De acuerdo?-

-… De acuerdo.-

* * *

Ubicación: ¿?

-…Mi señora.-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Solo por mera curiosidad mía… ¿Qué ocurrió con las Arma?-

-No lo sé. Supongo que fueron aniquilados por Adrienne.-

-Oh…-

-Sigo sin entender por qué perdí el control sobre ella…-

-… ¿Hubo alguna diferencia en la creación de la Amalgama Adrienne con las Amalgamas Clúster y Quimera?-

-No, fue exactamente igual. Una bruja devorando una gema del alma, creando a la bruja mutada. Aparte de tomarme unos días de venganza, no pasó nada distinto.-

-… puede que ese cambio fuese clave.-

-¿Eh?-

-Las nuevas gemas del alma no poseen el alma de su portadora, si no su poder. Pero… ¿Puede qué el sufrimiento… pueda corromperla igualmente?-

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-Si la gema realmente pudiese corromperse así, significaría que aún hay algo de conexión con el alma humana… y lo que esta conlleva…-

-Al grano, Alphys.-

-… Puede que la Amalgama Adrienne posea, a cierta extensión, la conciencia de Adelia.-

-…-

-… ¿Señora?-

-… Tenemos que atraparla. _**YA**_.-

-¡En-Entendido, señora mía!-

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Ubicación: Hogar Hamada.

Hora: 8:35am.

La familia estaba reunida tranquilamente en el comedor, disfrutando _tranquilamente_ de su desayuno, como _**TRANQUILAMENTE**_ hacían a diario. Excepto que **no**. Hiro tenía su expresión atorada en lo que parecía un cruce de seriedad extrema, y una ira reprimida, la cual incomodaba y preocupaba bastante a su hermano y tía. Hasta Baymax no había perdido tiempo en notarlo.

-… Esto… - Cass trato de entablar una conversación.- Hiro… ¿Te sientes bien?-

-… estoy bien.-

-… ¿Seguro?-

-Sabes que no tienes que guardarte nada, Hiro… si algo te pasa…- dijo Tadashi.

-… insisto, estoy bien.-

-…-

-.. Hiro.-

-Mira, Tadashi.- interrumpió Hiro abruptamente.- Tras todo lo que he pasado, desde tu muerte, la tía Cass, ser apuñalado por Sayaka, y el incidente con Zafiro, he entendido que al universo le encanta hacerme sufrir. Ahora con esto, no le voy a dar el gusto. –

-…-

-Además, el tiempo que perdí por estar odiándome por lo de Zafiro, pudo haber sido clave para salvarla… Si en algún momento voy a dejar que la tristeza y el dolor se apoderen de mi, será una vez Hawja sea reducida a nada…-

-…-

-…así que, por favor, dejen de insistir.-

-…-

El silencio reinó por varios minutos. Cass y Tadashi no sabían cómo reaccionar a estas palabras. El silencio perduró hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-… yo contesto.- Hiro respondió. Tomó el teléfono con tranquilidad, sabiendo ya quien era.-… buenos días, Fred.-

-Wow, hola, Hiro.- respondió el susodicho.- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-

-… una corazonada.-

-Oh.-

-… ¿qué sabes de los Hawthorne?-

-Sí, sobre eso… Mi padre se negó a darme suficientes detalles, y… me hizo prometerle que no trataría de enfrentarlo…-

-… no es por sonar tosco, pero, repito, _**¿qué sabes de los Hawthorne?**_ -

-… Bueno, aparte de ser muy poderosa y una sociópata, ella era la hermana mayor del tal Jeremías.-

-… entiendo.-

-…-

-… eso bastará.-

-Uh, Hiro, no se si no escuchaste bien o qué, pero mi padre no va a permitirnos enfrentarla, y créeme, tiene el poder económico para asegurarse de que no lo hagamos.-

-… estoy seguro que eso solo te limita a ti.-

-¿?-

-… ya encontraré la forma de hacerla parar, aún si no puedes ayudar.-

-¿Hiro?-

-… gracias por tu ayuda, Fred.- Hiro colgó la llamada.

Tadashi y Cass se le quedaron viendo, confundidos.

-Uh, Hiro, ¿Qué paso?-

-… el padre de Fred le prohibió enfrentar a Hildegart, tendremos que buscar alternativas.-

-… Sabes, cariño, estás empezando a sonar perturbadoramente monótono.- comento Cass.

-… no es cierto.-

-Sí lo es.-

-… ¿y qué si así es?-

-Enserio Hiro, nos estás preocupando.-

-… guarda la preocupación para cuando no tengamos una sociópata de la cual encargarnos.-

-… ¿Sociópata?-

-… de lo Fred pudo averiguar, Hildegart lo es. Y además, es la hermana de Jeremías.-

-¿En-Enserio?-

-ajá.-

-…Pero, ¿Cómo esperas enfrentarla, en todo caso? Para qué el padre de Fred no lo deje enfrentarla, debe ser cosa seria…-

-… he tenido algo planeado, desde hace tiempo, en caso de que algo de gran magnitud ocurriese…-

-… ¿Eh?-

-… solo te diré que, necesitare tu ayuda.-

-… Entendido, pero necesitare saber que es en primer lugar.-

-claramente...-


	13. 正義

Capitulo 12: 正義

Hiro llevó a Tadashi a la cochera. Allí, relevó una entrada oculta en el suelo.

-¿Desde cuándo ha estado eso allí?- dijo Tadashi extrañado.

-… no mucho.-

Hiro abrió esta, revelando una escalera hacia una habitación oscura. Él bajo por esta, he invito a su hermano a seguirlo. Esta situación preocupa y confundía a Tadashi. "¿Qué es todo esto?.."

Al llegar al fondo, Hiro usó su gema para iluminar la habitación, revelando decenas de contenedores de metal.

- _¿H-Hiro?_ -

-…-

Él procedió a avanzar hasta al centro de la habitación, donde había una caja encima de una mesa. Al abrirla, sacó un objeto que Tadashi no tardó en adivinar. Una banda que calzaba en la cabeza de uno.

-¿Eso es…?-

-…- Sin decir nada, Hiro se colocó la susodicha banda en la cabeza. Pocos segundos después, de los contenedores, una oleada de Microbots salió coordinadamente.-… microbots.-

-Yo… no sabía que habías trabajado de vuelta en ellos…-

-… era un proyecto personal, para emergencias como esta.-

-¿Pero como…?-

-… ¿recuerdas el pendiente que medió Homura?-

-¿Aquel con poder del tiempo?-

-… antes de saber que Sayaka no cedería a la razón, lo usé, junto a Isaac, para crear esta habitación secreta.-

-¿Y los microbots?-

-yo los creé, ¿recuerdas?- dijo algo más animado, relativamente hablando.- y cuando puedes ignorar el flujo del tiempo, puedes crear grandes cosas.-

-Ya veo… ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda?-

-hermano, no soy capaz de multitarea, y aunque fuese, dudo que pudiera en este estado.-

-¿Hiro?-

-así que necesito que me ayudes a usarlos para dar fin a esto.-

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo, exactamente?-

-simple: entre los dos atrapamos a Hildegart y destruimos su gema, lo cual debería destruir a su bruja.-

-¿Ajá?-

-pero si debemos enfrentar a la bruja primero, yo la distraeré, tú la atraparas con los microbots, y yo la aniquilaré.-

-… De acuerdo… pero…-

-¿sí?-

-Podrías, no sé… ¿Intentar por lo menos hablar de manera menos… fría?-

-yo… Lo intentaré, Tadashi.-

-Ok, gracias.-

-No, gracias a ti por ayudarme.-

* * *

Ubicación: ¿?

- _ **Rͭ͋͂͐o̖̹̩̲̤̤͗ͣͭ̐̆v̮̲̼ͪ̒͗̂ͯͯã̷͙̼̣͈̣͎͐f̫̲͈̳̗̦ͧ ͈̠̗̠̪̅͆̉̈ͦr̖͉̺̯͇͑́̈͆̈ͣō̓̽̅͗͏p̝̥̥̣̤͎̠͋ͫ̂ͨ ̨̮̥̫̙ͤͯ͑̏͊̃̚ḙ̾̂͌͘m̳̦̝͍̾̄͂ͮ̐̈ͪ͞d̥̺̹͚̦̬̰̓a̅̿̃̓̅͐̕t̳͈͋̕a͔͕̦ͤͯm̵̨̮͉̮̺͙͙͕͚̤̻̜̬͑ͧ̏̏̃̍̏ͨ́͌̓̌**_ ͙͈̺̜̙- se escucho con una voz qué sonaba retorcida, y solo oírla causaba dolor.

-¿¡No puedes callarlas!?- gritó Hildegart a Alphys.

-Lo lamento, señora mía, pero no puedo hacer que guarden silencio.-

-¿Cómo es eso? ¡Sí puedes controlarlas como títeres con tu dichosa amarra!-

-No sé, así es, simplemente.-

-… Bueno, si no puedes callarlas, entonces será mejor que las usemos antes de qué me vuelva loca.-

-¿Y-Ya?-

-Sí, _**YA**_.-

-Pe-Pero, no sabemos dónde está Adrienne…-

-Sí realmente tiene la conciencia de Adelia, entonces ella vendrá a nosotros…-

-Sí usted dice… Pero AHORA puede ser algo pronto, ¿No? Digo, puede que a la bruja le tome antes de acercarse a nosotras…-

-… Vale, pasado mañana temprano, entonces.-

-Entendido.-

* * *

Más tarde ese día…

Ubicación: Residencia Hamada.

Hiro se encontraba en su computadora. Después de comprobar que aún no podía contactar a Homura (Para resolver instantáneamente el dilema), se puso a investigar sobre la infame familia Hawthorne, para tener una idea de donde estaba el hogar de la bestia.

Tadashi, por su parte, se había quedado en la colosal habitación para practicar el control de los microbots. Hiro confiaba en que nada saldría mal, su hermano era más que capaz de usarlos propiamente.

De vuelta a su labor, se encontraba varias posibilidades de donde se encontraba Hawthorne, pero no había alguna prueba contundente que apuntara a alguna en específico, y en la internet no la encontraría…

Por su parte…

 _ ***RING* *RING***_

-¿Uh?- dijo Hiro extrañado. Agarró el teléfono.- ¿Quién es?-

- _ **… Mi nombre es irrelevante, Hamada.**_ -

-¿¡Eh!?-

- _ **No perdamos tiempo. Ya has averiguado la relación de los Hawthorne, ¿Verdad?**_ -

-¿T-Tú fuiste él que hablo con Honey ayer?-

- _ **Si esta "Honey" es la fémina a la cual di la información, entonces sí.**_ -

-¿Qué quieres?-

- _ **… ¿Buscar donde esta Hildegart?**_ -

-Sí…-

- _ **… No conozco el nombre exacto, pero sé que ella está donde cinco chicas mágicas desaparecieron…**_ -

-¿¡Qué!?-

- _ **… Rápido**_ \- *CLICK*

-¿Aló? _¿¡ALÓ!?_ -

Hiro se quedó viendo al teléfono, confundido. Sí el individuo sabía lo de Jeremías, entonces puede que este nuevo dato le fuese útil. Fue a su computadora, y buscó de, entre los poblados en que los sospechosos lugares estaban, alguna noticia de desapariciones o parecidos. Y lo encontró…

En un sector de la ciudad de Alameda, se había, meses atrás, registrado varias chicas desaparecidas. Cinco, siendo exactas. No sabía que pensar. "¿Serán estas? ¿Será este el lugar?". Sus dudas, sin embargo, se disiparon al ver la última fotografía tomada a una de estas…

Llevaba una Gema del Alma. Sin duda alguna, se podía ver claramente. Sí esta era una chica mágica, entonces…

-…-

En silencio, Hiro fue a llamar a Tadashi, para que este diese su opinión.

…

-¿Y qué opinas?-

-… Parece lógico.-

-Aunque no entiendo porqué…-

-Con lo que esa loca ha hecho, mejor no saber.-

-Buen punto…-

-… ¿Llamarás a los otros?-

-No. Todos los trajes están en la mansión de Fred, así que no podrían ayudar. Nosotros bastaremos.-

-… ¿No sería mejor si llevásemos a Baymax, por lo menos?-

-Está bien. Él nos sería útil.-

-Bien. Y… ¿Cuándo iremos?-

-Mañana al anochecer. La oscuridad de la noche nos servirá para llevar los microbots…-

-Entendido…-

-… ¿Pasa algo?-

-… ¿Estás realmente seguro de querer hacer esto? Hildegart suena realmente peligrosa…-

-Estoy seguro. Y en todo caso, entre los dos, estoy seguro que saldremos victoriosos.-

-… Sí tú lo dices…-

* * *

Hora: 8:35 pm.

Tras haberse despedido de su tía, los hermanos Hamada, acompañados de Baymax, y un ejército colosal de microbots, salieron en dirección al puerto. Allí, usaron a los microbots para crear un simulacro de barco, el cual fue llevado amarrado a Baymax y a Isaac.

Les tomó un par de horas llegar, y una vez lo hicieron, evadieron la atención de la poca gente que allí estaba. Con la información que Hiro había encontrado, encontraron la mansión Hawthorne, de diseño rústico y claramente antiguo.

-… ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- preguntó Tadashi, quien no sabía exactamente los planes de su hermano.

-Buscaremos una entrada, entraremos en silencio, y avanzaremos hasta donde ella está…-

-¿Estás seguro esta ella?-

-…- Hiro se dirigió a Baymax.- Analiza el edificio. Busca a quienes están allí.-

-Entendido.- Baymax voló alrededor de la mansión mientras la escaneaba. Volvió al poco rato.- Solo detecto dos vidas humanas, la cual una concuerda con Hildegart.-

-Perfecto…-

-Sin embargo…-

-¿Uh?-

-También detecto, cerca de una de las dos, dos anomalías de energía bastante inestables.-

-¿Anomalías?- preguntó extrañado Tadashi.- ¿Cómo puedes detectar tal cosa? Yo no te diseñé con esa capacidad…-

-Estas anomalías podrían ser peligrosas.- dijo Hiro.- Será mejor que andemos con cuidado…-

-Ok, avancemos…-

Los tres buscaron por los alrededores, y finalmente encontraron una pequeña puerta abierta. Baymax confirmo que no había nadie, y entraron rápidamente, con la masa de bots detrás de ellos.

Avanzaron por los pasillos, usando a Baymax para rastrear a quien estuviese, y tras un rato, encontraron a alguien…

Sin ser detectados, encontraron a una joven rubia, en traje de científica. La joven parecía llevar una libreta llena de notas. Y si bien no fueron detectados, no podían arriesgarse a que ella lo arruinase todo. Con algunos microbots, Tadashi la atrapo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿¡Eh!?- gritó está al percatarse del ataque, y al percatar también a sus captores.- _¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?_ -

-Mira, no queremos hacerte daño.- dijo Hiro.- Solo queremos dar fin a Hawja.-

-¿T-Tú eres él chico mágico, verdad?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Veo que te han hablado de mí.-

-Entonces te recomendaría irte, a menos que quieras acabar como las otras…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Tadashi confundido.

-Hildegart… me mataría si os dijera.-

-… ¿Qué hacemos con ella, Hiro?-

-… Debe haber algún closet donde encerrarla por aquí.-

-Espera, _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_ -

…

Tras quitar a la joven de su camino, avanzaron buscando a la segunda persona, quien tenía que ser Hildegart. Se encontraba en el sótano del lugar, por lo que les tomó bajar por un rato, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un tipo de laboratorio de gran tamaño. Encontrándose no a Hildegart, pero la razón de las anomalías.

Dos criaturas similares a las brujas, pero de formas retorcidas y perturbadoras. Bueno, MÁS retorcidas y perturbadoras de lo que suelen ser las brujas, y eso es decir mucho.

-Más brujas…- dijo Tadashi al verlas, amarradas con cadenas a las paredes.

-… Las he visto.- dijo Hiro.

-¿Eh?-

-… No… no es eso… Las he visto… pero no así…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Estas cosas… parecen formadas por partes de brujas que llegué a enfrentar…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Hiro señaló a una de las criaturas, la cual asimilaba a un dragón.- La cabeza y alas de aquella están hechas de gemas moradas, como la primera bruja que enfrente con magia. Sus extremidades son de telescopios hechos, como la bruja que me llevo a conocer a Adelia, y su cuerpo pixelado es como la bruja que me forzó a revelarte lo del deseo.- señaló la otra.- El cuerpo acuoso de esta es como la bruja con la cual descubriste que yo era un chico mágico, y sus patas de pincel son como la primera bruja que jamás enfrenté…-

-Eso no es extraño, joven…- dijo una voz conocida, causando a los hermanos a girar la cara en shock.

-¡Hildegart!- dijeron ambos al ver a Hildegart, desde la entrada.

-Después de todo… son las brujas que has enfrentado.-

-¡T-Tú!- Sin preguntar, Hiro trato de herirla con una flecha en la rodilla, pero esta convocó un extraño escudo, que no solo la protegía, sino qué les impedía escapar, pues también cubría las paredes de la habitación, haciéndolas indestructibles.

-No veo que estés interesado en lo que he dicho.-

-Claro, dejarte hablar para atacarnos fuera de guardia.- dijo Tadashi.

-Y yo pensando que querrías saber de las amalgamas…-

-… ¿Amalgamas?- preguntaron ambos.

-¡Oh, y ahora si quieren saber!- dijo burlona.- Bueno, si insisten… ¿Recuerdan la mejora que le hice a mi bruja en nuestro último encuentro?-

-…Sí.-

-Pues, esto que ven son las "Betas" de eso. De las cinco chicas mágicas secuestradas, fueron sus gemas corruptas fusionadas en estas monstruosidades que ahora ven.-

-Pero…- dijo Hiro incrédulo.- Las gemas del alma ya no funcionan como antes. Entonces…-

-No soy la científica que logro esto, no se los detalles. Y si te preguntas por las chicas en sí… bueno, digamos que tu asesinato a Arma Zafiro fue poco más que un homicidio por piedad.-

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó en shock.- Entonces yo…-

-En las condiciones que estaban, seguro aceptaron la muerte con las manos abiertas. Fuera de esos trajes, hubiesen muerto al poco tiempo.- dijo sin un ápice de emoción, aparte de una sonrisa retorcida.

-No…-

-Y por cierto, vuestra teoría es verdad, los estaba distrayendo. ¡Atacad, Clúster y Quimera!-

… Pero nada paso.

-… ¿Eh?-

Los tres se quedaron viendo a las brujas, las cuales seguían encadenadas.

-…Vale, Alphys debería haberlas liberado hace rato.- dijo secamente Hildegart.

-¿La rubiecita? La encerramos en un closet hace un rato.-

-…oh-

-…-

-…- Sin decir nada, Hiro simplemente aniquiló a las brujas indefensas, dejando a Hildegart sin opciones.

- _ **Ş̘̰̳̣͍̠̹͍͚̤̻á̢͍͉̟͇̝̬̞̹̟í̢̡̭̻̦̲̞͈̘͎̫̻̗͖̩̗͚́c̡͔̪͈̜̭̭͈̫̮̯̕á̴̲̮͔̩̙͝ŕ̬̯͉͈͇̭̘̮̫̻͔̤͎͉̼͍̤̲͘ģ̨̤͕͍̙͉͍͈̰͟͞͞ ̶̢̼̜͈̲̪̩̳͉s̰͙͇̰͚̟̬͈̬̘̻͎͕̕͟a̛̯̙͓͔̰̺̻̦̯͓̝̘͇͙͢h̶͍͈̝͙͚̳̟̺͚̥̣̤͘̕͡ç͜͏͖̲̜̺̻͎͖̖͍̣̫̕ù̧̡̥͉͓͓̯̪̯m̢̡̼̤͎͕̲̻̰̤̠̞͍̤**_ ̺͖͓͓ͅ-

-… Mierda.- dijo esta antes de salir huyendo, pero dejando el escudo ahí.

-¡Espera!- gritó Hiro, lo cual llevó a nada.

Los dos hermanos quedaron encerrados en la habitación, sin poder hacer nada para salir.

-Lo que nos faltaba…- dijo molesto Tadashi.

-… Esta cosa no puede aguantar por siempre.- Hiro procedió a atacar la barrera con todo lo que pudo, flechas, magia, e Isaac. Sin mucho éxito.-… ¿¡Podrían ayudarme ustedes dos!?-

-¡Oh, claro!-

Tadashi atacó con los microbots, formando masas colosales de los bots para impactarlos bestialmente contra la barrera. Baymax intentó ayudar, pero en comparación con la magia de Hiro y los microbots de Tadashi, Baymax no podía hacer mucho.

Tras varios minutos, la barrera finalmente de desvaneció. Los tres salieron rápidamente, mientras Baymax analizaba en búsqueda de Hildegart.- No se encuentra en el edificio.-

-Genial…- se quejo Hiro.- Esto no puede ponerse peor…-

 _ ***BAM***_

-¿¡Pero qué-!?-

 _ ***BWAAM***_. Este ruido estuvo acompañado de un pequeño temblor.

-Ese ruido… son…-

 _ ***BWAAAM***_. Ahora con un temblor mayor.

-El edificio… _**¡LO ESTA VOLANDO EN PEDAZOS!**_ \- gritó Tadashi en pánico.- _**¡TENERMOS QUÉ SALIR DE AQUÍ!**_ -

Salieron lo más rápido de allí que pudieron, pero al pasar a la par del closet donde habían encerrado a la profesora antes…

-¿¡Qué es todo ese ruido!? ¿¡Señora mía, es usted!?-

- _ **¡!**_ \- Hiro rápidamente abrió la puerta, viendo que la joven científica no había sido evacuada.

-¡Ustedes! ¿¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí!?-

-¡Te digo luego, ahora te vienes con nosotros!-

-Espera, ¿Qué?-

Sin darle tiempo de acabar de entender, Hiro la alzó y se la llevó fuera del edificio. Los cuatro salieron a tiempo para evadir la explosión, y a tiempo también para no ser vistos por la gente que llegó a investigar el suceso.


	14. Chalcedony

Capitulo 13: Chalcedony.

Ubicación: Hogar Hamada.

Eran ya por las horas de la madrugada. Baymax y los dos hermanos habían llegado, mucho para el alivio de Cass. Pero para su sorpresa, había alguien más, una joven de cabello rubio y traje de científica, qué ella asumió era Honey al principio, pero al oírla hablar, no le tomó nada darse cuenta de que no…

- _ **¡ESA GRANDISIMA PERRA BASTARDA!**_ \- gritó la joven histérica.- _ **¿¡COMO PUTAS SE ATREVIÓ A DEJARME ALLÍ PARA MORIR!?**_ -

-¿¡!?- Cass sutilmente paso de largo y se acercó a su sobrino mayor, al cual susurró:- Uh, cariño, ¿Quién es esta?-

-Eh, bueno, es la científica que trabajaba para Hildegart.-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Eh, te explico luego.-

-¿Ok?-

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tadashi contacto al resto del equipo para informar lo que había pasado. Tras haber informado a Fred, su padre, quien había estado espiando las llamadas de su hijo por pura paranoia, le pidió que llevara a la chica allá, para poder interrogarla. Cuando los dos la llevaron, se toparon al resto del equipo, informados por Fred, quienes tenían bastantes preguntas sobre el plan de los hermanos.

-¿¡Cómo diantres se les ocurrió tal idiotez!?- les regaño Gogo.

-No podíamos dejar que Hildegart hiciese más daño.- dijo Hiro.

-¡Y casi los vuelan en pedazos por ello!- remarcó ella. Paso a dirigirse a Tadashi.- ¡Y _**TÚ**_!-

-¿Y-Yo?-

-¿¡No se supone que tú eres el responsable!? ¿¡Aquel a cargo de evitar que Hiro cometiese alguna idiotez!?-

-Esto… yo solo quería ayudarlo… y no es como si pudiese detenerlo, a fin de cuentas.-

-… Uhg, ¿Al menos lograron ALGO?-

-Destruimos a las brujas mutantes, y la dejamos sin su científica.-

-Mira chamaco,- comentó la susodicha, que estaba esperando al lado suyo.- las amalgamas son mucho más que mutantes.-

-Mira, tú…- trato de decir Gogo.-tú…-

-Doctora María Alphonsine Gaster, aunque prefiero "Alphys".-

-… Alphys. Si vas a darnos explicaciones, será mejor que esperes al padre de Fred, a menos que quieras repetirte.-

-Meh, buen punto.-

No tomó mucho tiempo cuando el susodicho llegó. Este trató de que los chicos se fuesen, pero Alphys insistió en que se quedaran, pues según ella…

-Necesitaremos al joven mágico para lidiar esto, y entre más ayuda obtenga, mejor.-

-… Si tú dices… suponiendo que seas de fiar-

-Créame, no hare ningún esfuerzo en defender a esa hija de… aguacate.-

-Oh, ¿Y ahora si te censuras?-

-Calla.-

-Bueno, ¿Qué tienes que decir, en todo caso?-

-Bueno, esto va a tomar rato…

Hildegart Hawthorne es, o era, la líder de la organización criminal Hawja. Esta fue creada generaciones atrás, y fue reciente su ascenso al poder. En la línea del tiempo original, ella se convirtió en chica mágica de pequeña por motivos que desconozco. Gracias a su carencia de moral o empatía por el prójimo, se las ingenió para perdurar hasta la adultez, todo un logro.

Sin embargo, cuando su hermano pereció por el deseo de Adelia Durán, perdió a la única persona por la que sintió bondad y compasión, llevándola a la corrupción.

Tras el reinicio final de Homura, Hildegart fue re informada por un Incubador, quien trató de utilizarla como peón para traer el sistema de brujas de vuelta, pero ella no era idiota. Entendía las intenciones del ser, así que lo vaporizo de su presencia, y uso su renacido poder, se volvió la mafia de mayor poder en este sector del país.-

-Una bruja…- comento el padre de Fred.- Eso explicaría por qué tenía tanto poder…-

-Y no es todo. Ella quería más poder, así que usando mis servicios, inicio una investigación para llevar el potencial de las Gemas del Alma a un nuevo nivel. Secuestro a cinco chicas mágicas que había llegado a conocer, las cuales también habían recuperado su poder por gracia de los Incubadores, y fueron sometidas a pruebas.

Sus brujas fueron exitosamente separadas de ellas, y se descubrió qué, al tener estas gemas la esencia de la magia en lugar del alma, estas tenían un funcionamiento bastamente diferente. Tras varios experimentos, un accidente resulto en el descubrimiento que, si una bruja absorbía una gema ajena, básicamente sus gemas se fusionarían en una criatura poderosa pero inestable, las cuales denomine "Brujas Amalgamas".

-Las cuales yo y Tadashi destruimos…-

-Técnicamente fuiste solo tú.-

-En todo caso, como parte de su venganza, ella capturo a Adelia para volver a su propia bruja más poderosa, a pesar del riesgo a que se corrompiese. Sin embargo, según he sido informada, esta bruja mutó de forma… inusual.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Hiro.- No sé como la bruja de Adelia se verá, pero la fusión parecía una versión mejorada de la de Hildegart…-

-He desarrollado varias teorías al respecto. Podría ser que la bruja era compatible con Adrienne, resultando en una fusión estable. También podría ser que Adrienne es una bruja lo suficientemente poderosa para no desestabilizarse. Mi otra teoría, sin embargo…-

-¿Sí?-

-… Las gemas de la línea del tiempo original se transformaban en Semillas del Sufrimiento, en otras palabras, Brujas. Mi teoría es que, aun siendo distintas, estas gemas conservan esa capacidad, al menos a cierta medida, junto la conexión con el alma de su usuaria. Y con toda la miseria que Hildegart impuso en la joven Adelia… Parte de ella podría yacer en Adrienne…-

-Momento, momento. ¿Estás diciendo que la bruja… posee la consciencia de Adelia?-

-En palabras simples, sí.-

-Eso explicaría… por qué no me atacó…-

-Y entonces…- comentó el padre de Fred.- ¿Qué sabes que podría ayudarnos a detenerla?-

-Sin Adrienne, las amalgamas, ni poder criminal de su parte, ella esta vulnerable, pero no hay que subestimarla. Ella es muy hábil e inteligente, y si la ignoramos, ella encontrara una forma de volver a ser un peligro… Y aún tiene sus poderes mágicos, lo cual le da ventaja sobre la mayoría presente… con una evidente excepción.-

-… Yo, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Hiro.

-En efecto. No solo estas a su nivel, sino que aún posees a tu bruja. Sin contar que tienes aliados.-

-…yo….-

-… ¿Realmente necesita de su ayuda?- preguntó el padre de Fred, preocupado por su hijo.

-Sería recomendable. Aparte, he escuchado que tienen bastante experiencia trabajando en equipo.-

-…Vale, pero yo quiero revisar algo antes de que hagan nada…- dijo él, antes de tomar unas cosas e irse.-… Volveré pronto.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación y, eventualmente, del edificio.

-… Y entonces…-

-Supongo que mejor nos preparamos. Hay que estar listos…- dijo Hiro.

-¿Y qué hacemos con ella?- pregunto Gogo señalando a Alphys.

-Esto…-

-Digo, ella técnicamente sigue siendo responsable de varias atrocidades de Hawja, así que…-

-¡Hey! ¡Dije que fue con mis servicios, pero nunca dije que quisiera!- grito ella ofendida.- ¿¡Alguna vez han tratado de seguirle la contraria a una líder de la mafia mágica sociópata!?-

-…-

-…vale, eso sonó estúpido, pero me obligaron, en todo caso.-

-… Supongo que podríamos dejar que se quede aquí mientras pensamos que hacer.- dijo Fred.

-Supongo.-

-Con eso listo, es hora de planear como acabar esto de forma definitiva.-

-Definitivamente definitiva, esta vez.-

-… ¿Eh?-

-Es ya como nuestro tercer intento, hermano.-

-Ah.-

* * *

Ubicación: ¿?

-… Pinche panda de cretinos…- dijo Hildegart mientras cruzaba una zona desconocida, libre de cualquier otra forma de vida.-… perros miserables… no podían pasar un periodo de tiempo indeterminado sin venir a joder…-

 _ ***SHRIEKK***_

-¿?- ella quedo extrañada por aquel ruido repentino.-… Nah, dudo que sea nada importante.-

 _ ***SHRIIEEEKK***_

-¿¡!? ¡Vale, ahora sí que escuche algo!- se transformó, lista para enfrentar a lo que fuese.

 _ ***¡SHRIIIEEEEEEEEKK!*…*¡CRSH!***_

Desde las sombras, una figura reconocible apareció, con una apariencia intimidante…

-¿A-Adrienne?- dijo en shock.- Has… vuelto, supongo…-

-…-

-… Tú… No tengo poder sobre ti… ¿V-Verdad?- dijo mientras se preparaba para enfrentarla.

- _ **…T…U…M…O…N…S…T…R…U…O…S…I…N…A…L…M…A…**_ -

-¿¡A-Adelia!?-

-…m…u…e…r…e…- se acercó lentamente.

-¿¡!?-

-…M…U…E…R…E…- se acercó aún más.

-... ¿T-Tú…?-

-… _ **¡M-U-E-R-E!**_ \- La bruja se lanzó contra Hildegart, quien trató de atacar, pero la bruja la atrapó, dejándola inmovilizada.

-¿¡Argh!?-

-…P-E-R-O-P-R-I-M-E-R-O…-

Mientras la sostenía con sus manos, la envolvió con sus alas, cuyas puntas empezaron a penetrar su cuerpo, y empezaron a resplandecer una esencia siniestra.

-Pero quéeeeeeaaaaaaaAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAA_ _ **AAAARRRG**_.-

Esto no solo era doloroso físicamente, si no que le permitía corromper su mente a una velocidad superior a lo que la primer Adrienne podía. Si su gema del alma funcionara como originalmente hacían, no hubiese acabado de gritar para cuando se hubiese convertida en bruja.

-N-O-M-E-R-E-C-E-S-P-I-E-D-A-D-

-M-Mi…mira… Adi…-

-C-A-L-L-A-

-¿No… sería…m más fácil…?-

-N-O-

-Ugh…-

-E-L-I-N-F-I-E-R-N-O-E-S-D-E-M-A-S-I-A-D-O-B-U-E-N-O-P-A-R-A-T-I-

La bruja procedió a clavar sus alas aún más hondo, siguiendo con su carnicería física y mental. Procedimiento el cual duró horas, hasta que Hildegart quedo mentalmente aniquilada, solo estando viva en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

-A-H-O-R-A-S-I-

Finalmente, lanzó la espiritualmente muerta mujer por los aires, para atraparla con su "Boca", y grotescamente devorar su cuerpo… con su gema del alma incluida.

-J-A-J-A-J-A-J-A-J-A-…J…a…a…¿A?- "Me… siento raro…. ¿Qué me pasa?"

"¿¡Creíste que acabaría _**ASÍ!?**_ "

"¿Qué… es esa voz?"

"¿No me reconoces, Adelia? Si me has hecho sufrir hace pocos instantes…"

"¿¡Q-Qué!?"

"Así que la bruta de Alphys tenía razón… la corrupción de las gemas… la conciencia en la bruja…"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Sabes, si te hubieses detenido antes de devorarme, hubieses ganado… suerte mía que eres tan _**ESTUPIDA**_ "

Hildegart, dicho esto, empezó a tomar control de Adrienne.

"¿¡Cómo!?"

"¿Realmente preguntas? Adrienne es MI BRUJA. Entre las dos, la que manda aquí… _**SOY YO**_ "

Adrienne finalmente quedo 100% bajo el poder de Hildegart.

"Y si crees que no puedo desquitarme, muy mal estas…"

"¿¡Eh!?"

"Por que con este cuerpo que me has dado… he descubierto cuanto te importa ese pequeño demonio…"

"¿¡Lo llamas _**tú**_ a _**él**_ demonio!?"

"… Y con este cuerpo… bueno… espero que no te importe verlo reducido a un aperitivo, A-D-E-L-I-A"

"¡NO!"

" _ **¡SI!**_ "

Adrienne voló a los cielos, desvaneciéndose de la vista… para dar caza a su presa definitiva…

"Creíste que él se saldría con la suya… ¿Verdad, Adi?"

"no…"

"Exacto, no… ¡NO tienes poder o influencia, así que callad, que andar de quejica no va a salvarlo!"

"… realmente quieres vengarte de toda forma posible…"

"Niña, tú no eres el centro del universo. Ese cabrón ha estado jodiéndome por su cuenta por buen tiempo, destruyendo mis cosas y andando de metiche en lo que no le va ni le conviene"

"…"

"Eso, callada."

"…vas a pagar por esto…"

"No se me ocurre una forma en la que me hagas pagar, y apuesto que a ti tampoco"

"…"

"Así, calladita, y que esta vez te quedes así"

"…cuando tenga la oportunidad…"

"¿Tu no entiendes el concepto del silencio?"

"… te haré desear no haber nacido…"

"Sí, buena suerte con eso"

"¿Tanto me subestimas?"

"Pues sí. Y en todo caso, si pudieses hacerme algo, tendrías que hacértelo a ti misma, idiota"

"¿Idiota? No ignoro eso, animal"

"¿Eh?"

"Simplemente sería capaz de hacerlo, con tal de llevarte conmigo…"

"Pues diviértete. No encontraras la forma. NO LA HAY"

"…"

"Veamos si el silencio dura esta vez"

"…"

"Parece que sí… ¿Eh, y eso de allí?"

"¿…?"

"… Jeje… parece que podre practicar un poco primero…"

"¿¡…!?"


	15. FURIA

Capitulo 14: FURIA.

Ubicación: ####

-No confío en esa chica… si habló tan fácil… debe ocultar algo… no sé como mi hijo o sus amigos le creen nada…-

… _ ***YIIIIIEEERRRGHT***_

-¿¡Pero qué!?...-

…

-…Debió ser mi imaginación… jeje.-

-… _ **J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E**_.-

-¿¡Qué!? _¡Vale, eso no fue mi imaginación!_ -

-…-

-¿¡Quién o qué está allí!?-

- _ **…A-L-P-H-Y-S-H-A-H-A-B-L-A-D-O-D-E-M-I…**_ -

-¡In-Insisto! ¡REVÉLATE!-

- _ **…S-I-E-L-L-A-H-A-H-A-B-L-A-D-O-E-N-T-O-N-C-E-S-E-R-E-S-U-N-A-A-M-E-N-A-Z-A…**_ \- Se revela ante él.

-¿¡Q-Qué eres tú!?-

- _ **…T-U-A-N-G-E-L-D-E-L-A-M-U-E-R-T-E-P-E-R-S-O-N-A-L…**_ -

La bruja le lanzó su garra a él, y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

- _ **¡Ghaaaagh!**_ -

"Tan fácil… un simple hombre viejo… tan… frágil…"

"…"

La bruja empezó a apretarlo lentamente, causándole gran dolor.

"¿¡No podrías simplemente matarlo y ya!?"

"¿Cuál es la gracia en eso?"

La bruja siguió con su tortura, causando que varios huesos se desquebrajaran, y su carne se magullara…

Para suerte suya, un grupo de gente conducía por la calle, vieron a la abominación en el acto, causando que uno se abalanzara con el vehículo contra la bestia, aturdiéndola y causando que soltara al hombre, que fue asistido por la gente de un segundo vehículo.

-…ugh…-

Mientras el primer vehículo seguía arroyando a la bruja, la cual estaba demasiado aturdida para contraatacar, la gente del segundo tomó al señor con ellos, y lo llevaron fuera de la percepción del ser.

Lastimosamente, eso no significaba que no hubiese victimas…

"Me has convencido, iré al grano con estos"

La bruja alzó su brazo, y de su mano, un aura roja empezó a brillar. Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta los pasajeros, el vehículo fue impactado por una llamarada nacida de la mano de la bestia, carbonizándolos rápida, pero dolorosamente. ...

- _ **J-E-J-E-J-E-J-E**_ -

* * *

Ubicación: Hogar de Fred.

Han pasado un par de horas. Fred se encontraba ojeando su colección de comics, tratando de distraerse del asunto de Hawja por un rato. Mientras, la joven científica se encontraba allí misma, aburriéndose como nunca. Fred supuso que su padre se molestaría si la perdían de vista, y Heathcliff se encontraba muy ocupado con su trabajo, así que decidió hacerse cargo él mismo.

-¿No tienes otra cosa aparte de estos comics?-

-Eh, nope.-

-…-

-…-

-… Esto va a ser LARGO.-

-Ya me he dado cuenta.-

-…-

-… *Sigh*-

-… ¿Sabes cuándo va a llegar ese padre tuyo?-

-Ni idea. Su horario es… algo inconsistente. A veces se va a recolectar información.-

-… ¿De qué?-

-¿Realmente debería decirte?-

-Podrías contarme lo que voy a acabar enterándome de todas formas.-

-Bueno, mi padre trabaja con el gobierno. Ayudando contra criminales. Y eso es todo.-

-… Ah.-

-…-

El incómodo silencio perduró por un rato. Alphys decidió simplemente recostarse en una silla, acabando dormida. Fred siguió leyendo lo suyo por un rato, hasta qué…

-¡Joven Frederick!- exclamó Heathcliff, el mayordomo de la familia, mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación.

-¿Heathcliff?- Fred estaba extrañado, pues conocía al mayordomo de toda la vida, y JAMÁS, lo había visto actuar tan repentinamente. Sin mencionar qué Heathcliff es monótono y calmado.- ¿A qué viene ese cambio de actitud?-

-Joven amo… es…-

-¿Sí?-

-… llamarón desde el hospital de la ciudad… han… internado a vuestro padre.-

-… ¿Qué?- Fred solo sonaba ligeramente sorprendido, pero estaba en completo shock.

-No sé los detalles, pero por lo visto, está gravemente malherido.-

-…- manteniendo una expresión de shock, Fred salió corriendo fuera de la casa, llevándose a Heathcliff a rastras.- LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL.-

-¿Joven Fred-?-

- _ **AHORA.**_ -

-S-Sí, señor.-

* * *

Ubicación: Hospital de San Fransokyo.

Una vez llegaron al hospital, Fred corrió rápidamente buscando alguien que le dijera donde su padre estaba. Obviamente, empezando con la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, joven, ¿Cómo puedo ayuda-?-

-MI PADRE.-

-¿Eh?-

-ME DIJERON QUÉ ESTABA AQUÍ, ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?-

-Vale, vale, cálmate un poco primero.-

-…-

-Ahora, ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?-

-Stanford Lancaster…-

-A ver…- dijo ella revisando su computadora.- Oh, aquí está. Lo trajeron hace una hora. Se encuentra en la habitación 4-B del segundo piso.

Sin siquiera decir gracias, Fred salió corriendo hasta la habitación.

Al llegar, pudo toparse a un enfermero en la entrada, el cual le prohibió la entrada.

-¡Déjame pasar!-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero a qué viene usted?-

-¡MI PADRE ESTÁ AHÍ!-

-¿Su padre? Oh, entonces usted es el tal Frederick…-

-ÉSE MISMO. ¡AHORA DÉJAME PASAR!-

-Lo siento, pero ahora su padre se encuentra en… una condición delicada.-

- _ **¿¡A QUÉ MIERDAS TE REFIERES TÚ CON UNA CONDICIÓN DELICADA!?**_ -

-Antes de decirle, le informo que su padre no tiene el riesgo de morir en absoluto.-

-¿Y me Dices eso POR?-

-Porque si le informo que está con múltiples huesos rotos, la piel rasgada y una hemorragia interna sin saber que no morirá, probablemente a usted le daría un infarto.-

-…-

-… ¿Señor?-

-¿Cómo PASÓ ESTO?-

-No estoy bien informado del asunto, la gente que lo trajo insiste en que fue atacado por un demonio o algo así.-

-¿Un…demonio?-

-Dicen ellos.-

-… No le dijeron… ¿Cómo lucía?-

-Insistieron que era algo cómo una silueta negra de una persona con vestido, con grandes alas, cuernos.-

-…- "…La bruja."

-¿Señor?-

-… ¿Me avisarán cuando pueda ver a mi padre?-

-En efecto.-

-Está bien… gracias…-

Fred se fue lentamente. En el camino se topó a Heathcliff, quien no había podido seguido el ritmo.- ¡Joven Amo!-

-…-

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

-No nos van a dejar ver a mi padre de momento…-

-¿No deberíamos esperar entonces?-

-No ganamos nada con eso…-

-¿Joven amo? Esta actuado bastante…-

-… Heathcliff, contacta a los otros. Diles que necesito que nos reunamos cuanto antes.-

-¿Seguro?-

- _ **SI**_ , seguro.-

-En-Entendido…-

* * *

Ubicación: Hogar Hamada.

-Oye, Hiro.-

-¿Sí, Tadashi?-

-He notado qué… estás de mejor humor.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Relativamente hablando.-

-Supongo que ya me habré calmado del fiasco con Adelia…-

-…-

-Digo, a fin de cuentas, aunque hubiese actuado antes, no teníamos a los baymaxes aún, así que puede que hubiésemos fallado, en todo caso.-

-¿Entonces ya dejaste de culparte?-

-Algo.-

-Oh, bueno, me alegra que estés mejorando.-

-Je…-

Tras eso, el teléfono de la habitación empezó a sonar.- ¿Uh?- Reacciono Tadashi antes de contestar.- ¿Aló?-

-¿Joven Tadashi?-

-¿Heathcliff?- Tadashi se hallaba confundido.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Le informo qué el amo Frederick os pide a usted y vuestro hermano que vengan mañana.-

-Wow, momento. ¿Me dices que Fred quiere que nos reunamos… _**y NO nos llamó él mismo?**_ -

-El joven amo… no se encuentra de humor.-

- _ **¿¡Eso es posible!?**_ -

-Bueno, considerando lo qué pasó…-

-¿Y qué fue?-

-… Él insiste en decirlo mañana, cuando se reúnan todos.-

-Eh, está bien.-

-Muchas gracias.- *Click *

-…-

-¿Quién era?-

-Era Heathcliff.-

-¿El mayordomo de Fred?-

-Sí, me dijo que Fred quiere vernos a todos mañana.-

-… ¿Y _**NO**_ llamó él?-

-Eso mismo dije yo… Según él, Fred no se encuentra de humor.-

-… Algo malo debió haber pasado.-

-También sospecho eso…-

-…bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar a mañana.-

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Ubicación: Hogar Lancaster (Hogar de Fred)…

-¿¡Qué!?- dijeron el quinteto (y Alphys) en unisón al enterarse.

-En efecto…- dijo monótonamente Fred.

-¿¡Pero porqué!?- reaccionó Wasabi.- ¿¡No se suponía qué esa cosa tenia la mente de Adelia!?-

-Recuerda que eso solo era una teoría.- comentó Gogo.- O puede que no tenga control de sí.-

-Sea cual sea el caso, ya tengo un plan listo.- dijo Fred seriamente.

-¿Un plan?-

-Un plan que no puede fallar… pero… necesitaremos ayuda.-

-¿Ayuda?- repitió Tadashi.

-Sí, a menos que alguno aquí sepa como recrear el proyecto "Silent Sparrow".-

-¿Silent…? ¡Momento!- gritó Hiro.- ¿¡Te refieres a aquel portal!? _**¿¡Planeas enviarla al vacío o algo así!?**_ -

-Es más bien un plan de emergencias. Mi idea es atraerla a un punto donde el portal esté, y tratar de matarla por medios tradicionales. En caso de que no haya opción, entonces el portal se encargará…-

-Fred, amigo, no crees que estas siendo un poco… ¿¡Drástico!?-

-¿drástico? _**¿¡DRÁSTICO!?**_ \- gritó enfurecido, para el shock de todos.- Mira, esa cosa no solo hirió a mi padre, si no que mató a parte de los que lo ayudaron. Esa cosa no se merece seguir existiendo, y tenemos que asegurarnos de que no pueda hacer más daño. ¿Entendido?-

-… Fred.-

-Y en todo caso, ya he contactado con Krei, quien está más que feliz por ayudarnos…-

-Momento, ¿Cómo es eso?-

-Por lo visto, las víctimas mortales eran conocidos suyos. Empleados, familia, amigos, tipos que se toparon en el mercado, no tengo idea, solo sé que no está feliz por lo que la bruja ha hecho. Y yo tampoco lo estoy.-

-Fred… estas empezando a asustarme.- comentó Honey.- Tú nunca actúas así.-

-Yo nunca suelo tener a mi padre hospitalizado por ser atacado por una maldita bruja.-

-…-

-Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito organizarme con él sobre como ejecutaremos el plan, así que os pido que se vayan. Yo les avisare cuando empezaremos.- dijo Fred tan fríamente que sonaba irreconocible. Los demás se fueron sin rechistar, en silencio. Simplemente no sabían cómo responder a esto…

-… ¿Y yo que hago?- preguntó Alphys una vez quedaron solo ella y Fred (Y Heathcliff).

-Ya sabrás.-

-… a penas te conozco desde ayer, y hasta yo puedo notar el contraste de tu personalidad.-

-…-

* * *

Esa tarde…

Ubicación: Hogar Hamada.

-…-

-…-

-… Te preocupa Fred, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Hiro.

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-… Bueno, creo que él se pondrá mejor eventualmente.-

-… supongo que tú sabrás, ¿No?-

-Créeme, esto no durará.-

-… pero… aún creo que debería hablar con él.-

-Bueno, si tú insistes. Yo me quedaré aquí tratando de contactar a Homura.-

-¿Aún no has podido?-

-Si ya hubiese, ella ya habría detenido.-

-Mm, veo. Bueno, voy a ir a verlo.-

-¿Vas?-

-Tomando en cuenta el tema, creo que sería mejor que los hablemos en persona.-

-Je, bueno, como quieras.-

* * *

Media hora después…

-… Yyyyy nada.- dijo Hiro tras su octavo intento fallido.- Vale, algo debe estar mal si no está funcionando a estas alturas.-

-…t…i…e…n…e…s…r…a…z…ó…n…-

-Ajá… espera, _**¿¡Quién está allí!?**_ -

-…j…a…j…a…J.A.J.A _ **.J-A-J-A-J-A**_.-se escucho una voz siniestra y monstruosa.

-¡Ya, enserio!-

-…D-A-T-E-P-O-R-M-U-E-R-T-O- dijo la bruja, qué rompió la pared de un manotazo.- _**¡H-A-M-A-D-A!**_ -

-¿¡aAAh!?-


	16. fall

Capitulo 15: fall

…

- _ **¡T-TÚ!**_ \- gritó Hiro al ver a la bruja, para luego transformarse.

- _ **H-A-M-A-D-A**_ \- la bruja trató de atacarlo de un zarpazo, pero Hiro pudo evadirlo rápidamente.

-¡Ni creas!- Hiro rápidamente le disparó un par de flechas a los ojos, cegándola.

- _ **¡Grrraaaaa!**_ \- la bruja gritó. Hiro aprovechó para correr al piso inferior, para ver cómo estaba su tía. Se la encontró a la par de Baymax, sosteniendo a Mochi, totalmente asustada.

-¡Hiro!- gritó temblorosa.- ¿¡Qué carajo está pasando!?-

-¡Tía Cass! ¡Rápido, sal de la casa!-

-¿¡Pero qué-!?-

-¡Descuida, qué yo me encargo, solo sal _**YA!**_ -

-…ok.-

Cass dejó el lugar rápidamente por la entrada trasera, mientras Baymax se mantenía allí.

-¿Hiro?- preguntó Baymax- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?-

 _ ***CRUSH***_ se escucho arriba.

-Mira, Baymax, no puedes ponerte tu mismo la armadura, y ahora no puedo yo, así que ve y ayuda a tía Cass.-

-Pero…-

- _ **¡AHORA!**_ -

-Entendido.- Baymax se fue siguiéndola. Hiro salió por la entrada delantera, para ver si podía atacar a la bruja por la espalda. Ya afuera, vio el gran agujero que esta había dejado, pero la bruja en sí no estaba.

-¿Pero qué…?-

- _ **¡S-O-R-P-R-E-S-A!**_ -

- _ **¿¡Qu-!?**_ \- Antes de acabar, la bruja atacó a Hiro por la espalda, dándole un potente golpe que lo lanzó volando contra su casa.- Argh…-

-JE-JE-JE-

-¿T-Te crees muy lista, no?- Hiro trató de cegarla de nuevo, sin éxito esta vez, pues la bruja se defendió con sus alas.- ¡!-

-N-O-O-T-R-A-V-E-Z- La bruja lanzó una llamarada a donde Hiro estaba, quien apenas logró evadirla. Sin embargo, la llamarada prendió la casa en llamas.

-¡Vale, ya me estas hartando!- Hiro corrió hacia detrás de la bruja, clavando varias flechas en su camino. La bruja no lo perdía de vista, pero eso le sirvió a su favor, pues cuando la bruja ignoró las flechas, Hiro usó su ataque de luz.

- _ **¡YIAAAARGH!**_ \- aulló la bruja al recibir el impacto, la cual cayó al suelo.

-Jeje, ahora sí, grandísima…- dijo mientras le apuntaba con su ballesta, la cual estaba bastante cargada.- Prepárate a morir.-

-… _**¿QUÉ TAL SI NO?**_ \- dijo la bruja, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Hiro lo suficiente para que la bruja lo agarrara.

- _ **¿¡Qué cara-!?**_ \- Hiro soltó la ballesta por el movimiento, y quedo atrapado en la garra de la bestia.

-¿REALMENTE CREÍSTE QUE HABÍAS GANADO?-

-¿¡C-Cómo es posible!? ¿¡Cómo es que hablas!?-

-YO ESTOY POR ENCIMA DE OTRAS BRUJAS, HAMADA.- dijo mientras lo apretujaba lentamente

-¡Argh!- gritó Hiro -Pero… yo creí…-

-¿QUÉ ERA UNA BESTIA SIN MENTE?-

-Pues… sí… pero además… que si había algo… -

-¿"SERÍA ADELIA" DIRÁS?-

-¿¡!?-

-PORQUE ELLA ESTA AQUÍ… PERO LA QUE MANDA SOY _¡_ _ **YO!**_ -

-¿t-t-tú?-

-¿AÚN NO ENTIENDES, PEQUEÑO DESTRUCTOR DE MI IMPERIO?-

-… ¿¡Hill-Hildegart!?-

-HAS ACERTADO.- La bruja, con su mano libre, tomó la gema del alma de Hiro, y la engulló de un solo.

- _ **¡NO!**_ -

- _ **¡SÍ!**_ \- La bruja empezó a distorsionarse, luciendo cómo si estuviese mutando.- _ **Sí… ¡SIÍÍÍIÍÍIÍÍÍÍIIIÍÍ!**_ \- la bruja celebró, mientras sostenía al ahora indefenso Hiro, quien se encontraba completamente aterrado.

"Voy… voy a morir." Pensó. "No hay forma de salir de esta… tía Cass… Baymax… amigos… Tadashi… lo siento…" Hiro se quedo quieto, esperando su destino, pues había perdido las esperanzas de salir vivo.

-VEO QUÉ ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LISTO PARA NO LUCHAR…-

-…-

-… PERO ESO NO LO HARÁ MENOS DOLOROSO.-

Ella entonces sostuvo a Hiro del pecho con solo dos dedos, y empezó a presionarlo lentamente, cortándole la respiración.

-Por… favor…- dijo Hiro con el poco aire que le estaba quedando, mientras lloraba de terror.- P… fa…-

-JA-JA-JA- rió la bruja, mientras daba al pobre un lamentable final. -¡HABERTELO PENSADO MEJOR!-

*shrk* tembló el suelo.

-¿UH?-

*Shrrk* tembló más fuerte.

-¿PERO QU-?-

 _ ***SHRRRRKK***_ El suelo bajo ella se abrió, seguido de una gran masa de microbots, la cual como tentáculos, envolvió a la bruja por completo.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?- la masa bestial la reventó contra el suelo, causando que el adolorido Hiro saliera por los aires, solo para ser rescatado por otro grupo de microbots.

-¿q… qué?-

Estos microbots llevaron al joven a los brazos de quien se hallaba controlándolos: Tadashi.

-¡Hiro, háblame!- gritó en total pánico al ver el estado de su hermano.

-Ta… Tadashi…- trató de tocarlo, pero cayó inconsciente poco antes de lograrlo.

-Hiro…- Tadashi empezó a llorar. Sabía que estaba vivo, pero no paraba de pensar, "¿¡Por qué tuve que dejarlo solo!? Hiro… esto es mi culpa… pero…". Vio a la bruja atrapada.- Tú… Tú… _**¡TÚ VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!**_ -

Al instante, levantó a la bruja bien alto, y la estampó rápida y fuertemente contra el suelo.

-YIIIAAAARGHT-

- _ **¡PREPARATE A MORIR, ABOMINACIÓN!**_ \- volvió a levantarla, y en un acto de justicia divina, empezó a aplastarla con los microbots lentamente.- muere… _**¡MUERE!**_ -

-YIIAAA… YIAA… _**¡YIAAAAAAAARTH!**_ \- La bruja logró liberarse con una explosión de fuego, forzando a Tadashi a usar a los microbots que tenía a mano para defenderse a él y, en especial, a Hiro.

La bruja, libre, pero malherida, reconoce qué no puede pelear ahora y se va volando rápidamente, no dándole tiempo a Tadashi para atraparla.

-Maldita…- se quedó viendo a su hermano, el cual se veía bastante malherido.- Hiro…

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Hora: 2:14 am.

Ubicación: ¿?

-… ugh…-Hiro quejó cuando por fin despertó. No sabía dónde se encontraba. La habitación donde se encontraba era completamente blanca. Se sentía cansado, y apenas entendía que pasaba alrededor suyo. Le dolía el cuerpo, en especial el pecho. No recordaba que había pasado, aparte de que Adrienne había devorado su gema del alma y se encontraba a su merced.

-¿Estoy… muerto?-

-Oh, veo que ya has despertado.-

- _ **¿¡!?**_ \- Volteó a donde vino la voz, y lo que vio fue a un joven vestido completamente de celeste.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Mi nombre es Ronald Parker, su enfermero de hoy, y usted se encuentra en el hospital de San Fransokyo.-

-¿Él… hospital?- tras prestar más atención, vio que se encontraba en una cama de hospital, vendado y con traje de paciente.- ¿Qué… qué pasó?-

-… ¿No recuerdas a… la bestia que te atacó?-

-¿Bestia?- Hiro recordaba la bruja, pero no sabía que tanto sabía él.- ¿Qué b…cómo era?-

-Cuerpo humanoide negro, con grandes alas… es todo lo que sé.-

-¿¡!?- "¿¡Cómo sabe!?"

-Por tu expresión, diría que ya recuerdas.-

-… ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?-

-Seee, eso va a estar complicado de explicar… Oh, por cierto, tu hermano lleva en la sala de espera desde ayer. ¿Quieres que pase?-

-¿Mi hermano?- Hiro recordó la cara de horror de Tadashi antes de desmayarse.-Sí, por favor.-

-De acuerdo.- se fue de la habitación.

Solo pasaron un par de minutos para cuando llegó él…

-¡Hiro!- gritó Tadashi una vez lo vio despierto.

-Tadashi…-

-…- sin decir más, Tadashi corrió a donde su hermanito estaba, y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras empezaba a llorar.-Hiro…-

-¿Pero qué haces?-

-Yo… yo… lamento haberte dejado solo…- dijo llorando a un más.

-Oh, Tadashi…- Hiro no se esperaba esa reacción- No puedes culparte por esto. Digo, cómo ibas tú a saber…-

-Pero… casi te pierdo… por mi casi mueres…-

-Eso no es cierto. Y si lo fuese, tu igual fuiste quien me salvó.-

-… pero por poco. Unos segundos más… y yo… yo…

-Tadashi.- dijo seria y firmemente.

-…-

-Mira, yo estaba en peligro, tú me salvaste, y ya. Deja de pensarlo tanto.-

-Yo… bueno… si tú dices…- dijo Tadashi calmándose un poco.

-Y… ¿Qué paso con la bruja?-

-sí… sobre eso… logró escapar.-

-Ya veo…-

-Y con toda la destrucción causada… bueno… digamos que ya no es secreto para nadie.-

-Sí, el enfermero sabía bastante… entonces…-

-Bueno… pongámoslo simple: La milicia va a ayudarnos a enfrentar a Adrienne, pero una vez sea destruida, toda tecnología creada por nosotros como arma será confiscada y destruida.-

-¿¡Toda!?-

-Descuida, Baymax no cuenta. Su armadura fue destruida en la explosión, así que no hay prueba de que haya sido usado para pelear.-

-Oh, bueno… ¿Y tía Cass está bien?-

-Descuida, no le pasó nada, aparte del ataque de histeria que le dio cuando te internaron.-

-Dudo que haya sido peor que el tuyo, je…-

-Je…-

-…-

-…-

-… pero eso no quita que nuestro hogar fuera destruido.-

-No…-

-… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

-Bueno, Fred nos ofreció hospedaje mientras reconstruyen la casa. Él pagará las reparaciones.-

-¿Y en cuanto la bruja?-

-… Como tenemos experiencia, según el ejército, nosotros estaremos encabezando el combate.-

-Ya veo…-

-… pero "nosotros" no te incluye a ti.-

-… Entiendo.-

-Por qué tu n-¡Espera! ¿Acabas de aceptarlo así como así?-

-Tadashi, seamos honestos. Sin mi gema, soy completamente inútil.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Para combatir, digo. Aparte… no creo que pueda acercarme a ella de nuevo…-

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque… porque… le tengo miedo.-

-¿Eh? Pero nunca le habías tenido miedo hasta ahora.-

-… hasta ahora, tu lo has dicho… supongo que perder mi gema y poder, y estar atrapado en sus garras… mientras trataba… de asfixiarme…- Hiro empezó a temblar al decir esto.

-Hiro…- Tadashi lo abrazó para calmarlo.- Descuida… ahora estas bien…-

-… pero… no voy a dejar que te haga daño… ni a nadie más…-

-Pero… ¿Cómo planeas…?-

-Tengo una idea… que tendré que esperar antes de llevar a cabo. ¿Cuánto voy a estar aquí?-

-Una semana por lo menos.-

-…En ese caso, ¿Te importaría traerme material para diseño?-

-Creo que ya sé que dirección va a tomar esto


	17. BH6 20

Capitulo 16: BH6 2.0

Ubicación: Hospital de San Fransokyo.

Hora: 7:24 am

Hiro se encontraba en su cama. Desde que Tadashi se fue, los doctores estuvieron revisándolo, en búsqueda de alguna herida seria, pero no encontraron nada que no hubiesen visto antes. Para cuando acabaron, a Hiro no le quedo de otra más que esperar a que Tadashi llegase. Para su sorpresa, no fue él quien llegó, si no su tía Cass.

-¡Hiro!- dijo ella al verlo, y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Tía Cass!- reaccionó Hiro.- ¡Me alegro mucho de ver-!- _*bofetada*_

\- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!-

-Lo… lo siento, no fue mi intención.-

-… *Sigh* bueno, al menos ya estás bien…-

-… tía Cass, ¿estas…?-

-Descuida, estoy bien. Tú eres de quien deberías preocuparte.-

-Sí tú dices… Por cierto, ¿Fue Tadashi quien te dijo que ya había despertado?-

-Eh, algo así. Cuando me desperté, lo vi noqueado en el salón del hogar de Fred, y considerando lo determinado que estaba con no dejarte solo hasta que despertaras, simplemente apliqué lógica.-

-Ah. Supongo que estaba demasiado cansado…-

-Considerando que probablemente lleve sin dormir desde que te internaron.-

-…-

-Y dudo que pueda descansar mucho, ahora que los militares lo quieren usar para enfrentar a esa… cosa.-

-Descuida, tengo una idea para aliviarle el trabajo.-

-¿¡Aún piensas en enfrentarte a esa cosa después de que casi te mata!?-

-¡No, claro que no! No creo que pudiera aunque quisiera…-

-¿Eh?-

-Perdí mi gema, y con ella, mis poderes…-

-Oh, entiendo.-

-Y si te soy honesto... le tengo miedo.-

-Bueno, tras casi matarte, es normal.-

-Uhu.-

-¿Y cómo piensas ayudar, en todo caso?-

-Bueno verás…-

…

-Oh, ya veo.-

-Sí, estaba esperando que Tadashi me trajese mi cuaderno de notas.-

-Oh, te refieres a esto…- dijo mientras sacaba el susodicho cuaderno, lleno de hojas sueltas llenas de bocetos, y con un lápiz.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Tadashi lo tenía en la mano cuando lo encontré. Supongo que planeaba llevártelo de una vez, pero calló dormido por el cansancio.-

-Oh. Bueno, gracias por traerlo.-

-De nada. Sabes, tengo curiosidad de cómo lo encontró él…-

-Lo tenía en la casa de Fred. Digo, esa es básicamente nuestra base.-

-Oh. Bueno, cariño, tengo que irme. Todavía quedan muchas cosas por arreglar…-

-Entiendo.-

-…-

-… descuida. Estaré bien.-

-Sí tú dices. Bueno, hasta luego.- dijo Cass mientras se iba.

-¡Ah, por cierto!-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podrías decirle luego a Tadashi que trate de contactar a Homura?-

-Está bien, lo hare.-

-Gracias.-

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Ubicación: Mitakihara.

-… ¿Así que Hiro aún no ha vuelto a hablarte?-

-No.-

-… ¿No vas a decir más?-

-Mira, Tomoe-San, sé por lo que Hiro ha pasado últimamente. La sensación de haber causado la muerte de alguien, no es agradable. Seguro a Hiro le tomará un tiempo, ya me contactara él cuando se sienta listo.-

-Vale, si tú insistes. Digo, es simplemente que me parece que le está tomando bastante tiempo.-

-Puede tomarle lo que él necesite.-

* * *

De vuelta a San Fransokyo…

Habían pasado varias horas. A Hiro no le habían hecho más revisiones, así que tuvo tiempo de sobra para lo suyo, aunque tenía algo de curiosidad sobre el resto del equipo, pues se le hizo raro que no hubiesen venido a visitarlo.

Al tercer día, tía Cass volvió a visitarlo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-He estado bien, tía. Sólo un poco extrañado de la poca cantidad de visitas.-

-Oh, sí, sobre eso, todos han estado muy ocupados con los militares, planeando el ataque y todo eso… Pero no es que se hayan olvidado. De hecho me pidieron que mandara saludos.-

-Ya veo. Bueno, ¿Te importaría darles esto?- dijo mientras le daba unos bocetos que había hecho.- Será mejor que lo vean lo más pronto posible, para que puedan opinar.-

-Está bien, lo haré lo más pronto que pueda.-

-Gracias.-

* * *

Al cuarto día, Hiro se mantenía con su idea, cuando de pronto, un grupo de personas desconocidas llegaron a verlo.

-¿Es usted Hiro Hamada?- preguntó seriamente uno de ellos.

-Esto, sí. ¿Quiénes… quienes son ustedes?-

-… ¿Usted es quién diseño esto?- dijo otro, sosteniendo los bocetos que Hiro había enviado con Cass.

-Oh, sí, fui yo… ¿P-Por qué pregunta?-

-… Necesitamos que nos acompañes.-

-¿¡Eh!?-

* * *

Más tarde…

Ubicación: Mansión Lancaster

Los hombres llevaron a Hiro a la mansión de Fred, la cual se había vuelto una auténtica base. Una vez allí, lo llevaron a una habitación que había sido transformada en una especie de laboratorio. Allí, pudo ver a un grupo de gente en una mesa discutiendo. Entre estos, reconoció a su hermano y al resto del equipo.

-¿¡Hiro!?- exclamó Tadashi al verlo.

-Hola, Tadashi…-

-Hey, momento.- dijo un hombre que estaba en la mesa con ellos.- ¿Este es el tal Hiro Hamada? ¿Aquél que diseño eso? _**¿¡Este enano!?**_ -

-Supongo que esperabas a un hombre en sus treinta o algo así.-

-No tanto, tu hermano ya nos había dicho que eres el menor, pero me esperaba que fuese por uno o dos años a lo mucho.-

-Bueno, en todo caso, ¿Para qué me trajeron?-

-Ah, sí, eso. Bueno, déjame que te explique…  
Cuando vimos lo que habías diseñado para enfrentar a la bruja, nos dejaste bastante impresionados. Estos… trajes. Parecen sacados de una historieta para niños, pero están bien diseñados, de una manera que de hecho se ve que pueden funcionar. Mira, la cosa es que queremos que nos ayudes a diseñar el armamento para enfrentar a… esa cosa…-

-Bruja.-

-…bruja, eso. Tenemos todo un desafío con "ella", pero con tu ayuda…-

-No tiene que pedirlo. Si estaba yo diseñando esto, es porque ya pensaba hacerlo en primer lugar. Creedme, quiero a esa cosa tan muerta como ustedes.-

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que te unas al planeamiento de inmediato.-

-Entiendo.-

* * *

Hora: 11:57 pm

Tras varias horas, la labor de aquel día había acabado. Hiro tuvo un rato para hablar con sus amigos antes de que tuviesen que irse para su casa, cansados. Hiro se sentía mal de que tuviesen que ser agotados a tal grado. Sin embargo, lo que más notó era que Fred actuaba de forma incluso más rara que cuando a su padre lo atacó Adrienne.

-¿Qué le pasa a Fred?-

-Ha estado así desde que la milicia se metió aquí. Supongo que su constancia aquí lo tiene de malas.-

-Oh… ¿Y qué pasó con su padre?-

-Él está mejor, ya ha despertado e incluso dejaron a Fred visitarlo. Si no fuese el caso, seguro estaría de peor humor.-

-Ya veo…-

-…Hey, Hiro…-

-¿Sí, Tadashi?-

-¿No te afecta qué te sacaran del hospital tan pronto?-

-Nah, mientras no me exceda en cuanto esfuerzo físico, estaré bien.- dijo alegremente.- Y ya me estaba aburriendo allí, en todo caso.-

-Bueno, sí tú dic- -

*Ring*

-¿Eh?- Tadashi fue y tomó el teléfono.- ¿Aló?-

-… _**Os ha dado problemas la bruja, ¿No es así?**_ -

-¿¡Cómo!?- gritó Tadashi.- ¿¡Quién habla!?-

-… _**Mi identidad es irrelevante. Lo importante es el problema en que ustedes están.**_ -

-¿¡De qué habla!?-

\- _**Con la Gema del Alma que la bruja ha devorado, esta está pronta a sufrir una nueva metamorfosis.**_ -

-¿¡A q-qué se refiere!?-

-… _ **Dentro de un tiempo indefinido, la bruja tomará una nueva forma. Debido a la, ahem, "Temática" incompatible de la bruja ISAAC, los resultados son impredecibles. Sin embargo, sea cual sea el resultado, es seguro que podrán desatar el caos.**_ -

-¿P-Pero qué hacemos entonces?- Tadashi no confiaba del todo en este, pero decidió informarse todo lo posible.

-… _**Si hayan la forma de "desterrar" o "sellar" a la bruja donde no pueda herir a nadie… tendrán la victoria**_ *BTZZ*

-¿Aló? ¿¡Aló!?- Tadashi trató de contactar al individuo de vuelta, sin éxito.

-… Él de nuevo…- se dijo Hiro a sí mismo.

-¿"De nuevo"?-

-Él me llamó cuando investigaba donde podría estar Hildegart, y me dio la clave para ello… Aparte de afirmar ser quien llamó a Honey en aquella ocasión…-

-…-

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Esto, bueno….-

* * *

Ubicación: ¿?

-… ¿Y bien?-

-No queda de otra esperar y rezar por que hagan caso.-

-Ya han hecho caso con anterioridad, no veo motivo para que no lo hagan de nuevo.-

-Eso espero.-

-… Recuérdame por qué no haces esto tú.-

-Con sus roces con otros Incubadores… probablemente no me creerían…-

-Oh, entonces supongo que tuve suerte de que esa puta bruja me atrofiara la voz.-

-Bueno, no te creerían a ti tampoco con tu voz original. Aparte, la tuviste fácil comparada con los otros que estaban allí.-

-Seh, especialmente comparado con el cretino de Cid…-

-Sí, y nos hace más fácil ayudar.-

-Recuérdate, yo hago esto para vengarme de la perra de mi jefa, _**NO**_ para ayudar a estos tarugos que te recuerdo, detesto.-

-Vale, vale, ya entiendo.-

-Más te vale.-


	18. Hamada

Capitulo 17: Hamada.

El equipo, junto la milicia, se encontraban en el salón Lancaster. Los hermanos habían explicado la información dada por el misterioso informante, junto a los casos anteriores de este. Los militares no sabían si darle importancia, pero los testimonios daban a entender que sus avisos eran de fiar.

-¿Desterrar?- preguntó Gogo.- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-

-Bueno, con la parte de "Exiliar", supongo que sugieren algo como, no sé, ¿Enviarla al espacio o algo?- dijo Fred, carente de mejores ideas.

-Bueno, obviamente no podemos hacer tal cosa.- dijo uno de los militares a cargo.- Digo, tomaría demasiados recursos trasladar esa cosa, sin contar lo difícil que sería en primer lugar.-

-… aunque… existe una posibilidad…- dijo otro de ellos.- Y creo que sabes a que me refiero.-

-… dime que no te refieres a lo que creo que te refieres…-

-… El Proyecto Silent Sparrow.- pasó a dirigirse al equipo.- El cual, por vuestro previo roce con Robert Callaghan, daré por hecho que ya conocen.-

-De hecho, sí.- dijo algo nervioso Fred.- Y siendo honesto, je… de hecho ya estábamos planeando usarlo contra ella.-

-… ¿Y cómo?-

-Bueno, Krei nos debía el favor, así que… je…-

-… Supongo que eso nos facilita el trabajo.-

-…-

-Bueno, supongo que deberían ustedes continuar con los rediseños, que los vamos a necesitar.-

-Entendido…-

Los seis se fueron a la habitación designada para ello. No había miembros de la milicia allí, pero igual tenían que informar cualquier avance hecho.

Se ubicaron en la mesa, con Hiro a la cabeza de esta.

-Bueno, amigo,- dijo Fred.- ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes planeado?-

-Bueno, en palabras simples, he estado planeando en mejoras para los trajes de ustedes.-

-Sí, eso ya lo teníamos claro…-

-Pero aparte, tengo una estrategia planeada, en base en como la bruja… bueno, casi me mata.-

-¿Y qué tienes planeado exactamente?- preguntó Tadashi.

-Pues….

En rediseño general, los trajes de todos tienen capacidad de vuelo planeado, para poder desplazarse de forma más rápida y versátil. En aspectos más propios…  
En el traje de Fred, su poder de fuego será potenciado, alcanzando distancias más largas y mayor poder. Puede que no logre herirla, pero será útil para cegarla.

Para ti, Honey, tu rol como soporte es más pronunciado. Tú tendrás una, a falta de mejor palabra, bazuca, para atacar con más rapidez. Tus bombas estarán limitadas a las paralizadoras, para intentar ralentizarla.

Gogo, tus discos serán remplazados por unos más livianos, delgados, pero igual de letales, permitiéndote lanzarlos más rápido. Tus patines también serán mejorados para que puedas desplazarte ágilmente a donde consideres un buen lugar para atacar.

Wasabi, tus sables serán rediseñados en base de misiles, para que puedas herirla a larga distancia. Aparte, tendrás un disparador de plasma, en caso de que te quedes sin proyectiles, o por el contrario, quieras ahorrarlos…-

-¿Es idea mía, o todas tus ideas involucran mantenernos lo más alejados posibles?- preguntó Gogo.

-Creedme, _**NO**_ quieren estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que os atrape. En serio…-

-Vale, vale…-

-… y para ti, Tadashi…

Tu control sobre los microbots será expandido a todo el traje, no solo a la banda, en caso de que algo le ocurra a esta. Planeo que el control sobre estos sea mejor, y además, planeo aumentar la cantidad de estos.-

-Veo que has considerado bastante.-

-Bueno, sin mi o Baymax, hay que compensar con algo. Digo, no es como que puedas poner a Alphys a pelear o algo… Hey, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué paso con ella?-

-Ah, ella. La tomaron para interrogarla en cuanto todo lo que Hildegart ha hecho.- explicó Honey.- Probablemente no la veremos en un buen rato.-

-Ah.-

-Por cierto, ¿No tienes nada planeado ya para las tropas?-

-En su caso, tengo algo más… genérico, pensado. Armadura blindada, capacidad de vuelo, y pistolas de plasma, fuego y electricidad. Nada especial.-

-Bastante estándar.- comentó Gogo.

-¡Hey, los trajes de ustedes los diseñe en base a sus fortalezas, y no voy a ponerme a analizar a los cuatrocientos tipos que van a participar también!-

-Perdona.-

-… -

-… ¿Y en cuanto al plan?-

-Bueno, tendríamos que discutirlo con el comandante ese antes de estar seguros, pero la idea es esta:  
En una habitación grande con el portal desactivado, atraeremos a la bruja. Cuando esta esté allí, los soldados, junto a Fred, disparan hacia ella, tomándola por sorpresa. Entre el caos, Honey la inmovilizara, con Gogo y Wasabi defendiéndola. Cuando esté inmovilizada, Tadashi la atrapara, y envolverá con todos los microbots posibles. En ese momento, el portal será activado, y Tadashi la enviará, con microbots y todo, al vacío del cual no volverá. Y, para estar seguros, apagarlo antes de que pueda volver. ¿Preguntas?-

-Yo tengo una.- dijo Wasabi.- ¿Porqué el portal debe estar apagado? ¿No sería más simple si estuviese encendido desde el principio?-

-¿Y por qué tengo que esperar hasta que Honey la inmovilice antes de actuar yo?- preguntó Tadashi.

-Ambas preguntas tienen la misma respuesta: Elemento sorpresa.-

-… ¿Ah?-

-Si ella sabe que es el portal, hará todo lo posible por mantenerse alejada de este. Y será más fácil que Tadashi la atrape cuando esta esté demasiado aturdida como para esperarlo.-

-Ya veo.-

-… y ahora…-

-... No sé, la verdad. ¿Qué tal si os muestro los bocetos y me dicen que opinan?-

-Bueh, no nos queda más que hacer por un rato…-

* * *

Ubicación: ¿?

- _ **¡GRARRRRGHGT!**_ -

"Este poder… tan… poderosamente… poderoso…"

"Tan poderoso que te ha fregado la mente, por lo visto…"

"¿No sientes tú este poder? Tal energía… corrompedora… bizarra…"

"Perturbadora sería una mejor palabra, pero contigo, es casi lo mismo."

"Esta energía… el poder de la bruja de ese mocoso… Está floreciendo… está cambiando… NOS está cambiando… jeje, jeje, NYEHEHEHE"

"… siento este cuerpo cambiando… lo siento…"

"Siéntelo… el poder real… esta a momentos de ser nuestro… MUAJAJAJAJA, jajá, ja."

"Definitivo, te has vuelto loca"

"¿Y qué si lo he hecho? Digo, seamos honestas, Ado, _**¿¡QUIEN PUTAS QUIERE CORDURA CUANDO TE ESTAS VOLVIENDO UN DIOS!?**_ "

"Alguien que no estuviese loco para empezar"

"Di lo que quieras, cuando este poder esté listo, tu amiguito pasara a ser menos que una mancha roja en la pared, si tiene suerte que haya una."

"…"


	19. Finale

Capitulo 18: Finale.

Ubicación: Sala del portal.

El portal estaba listo. Disimulado en el suelo, donde la bruja no podría verlo. En varios puntos, cientos de soldados estaban camuflados detrás de lo que parecían meras cajas de mercancía. El equipo estaba en sus posiciones. Solo faltaba una cosa…

La bruja.

-… ¿Cómo se supone que la cosa esa va a llegar aquí?- preguntó Gogo.

-… La verdad… no habíamos tomado ese detalle en cuenta.- respondió el general.

-… ¿Y ahora qué?- se preguntó Wasabi.- No podemos esperar a que venga.-

\- Tal vez…-

*RING* *RING*

-Ya me imagino quién es…- dijo Hiro antes de contestar.- ¿Aló, señor sabelotodo-sobre-la-bruja?-

-… ¿TAN PREDECIBLE SE HA VUELTO?-

-La verdad sí. Bueno, ¿Vas a decirme como atraerla aquí o qué?-

-… *Sigh* LO PONDRÉ FÁCIL, GENIO. LA BRUJA TE QUIERE A TI MUERTO, ASÍ QUÉ, VÉ A SU UBICACIÓN ACTUAL, LA ZONA DE PELEAS DE ROBOT, Y QUE TE SIGA HASTA TU UBICACIÓN ACTUAL.-

-Vale, entendido.-

-BIEN, COMO SEA *Click*

-… ¿Y qué te dijo?-

\- Que fuera a donde está la bruja y la atrajera hasta acá.-

-… ¿eh?-

Hiro se dirigió al general.- Señor, necesito que me escolten hasta la zona de peleas de robots. Si voy por mi cuenta, no llegaré de vuelta antes de que me reduzca a un charco.-

-Entendido.- se dirigió a su lacayo.- Usted. Escolte al joven.-

-De acuerdo.-

* * *

Ubicación: Sector de Peleas.

"… Vale, el carajito no está aquí."

"No me digas"

"¡SÍ TE DIGO!"

"Vale, vale, no te enojes"

"No estoy enojada. Solo chafada"

"Eso ya sabía"

"… NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

"¿Y ahora QUÉ te pasa?"

"Compartimos los mismos ojos, ¿Y no lo ves?"

"¿Ver qué co-?"

" _ **¡HAMADA!**_ "

La bruja lo vio. El joven Hiro se encontraba en un auto, acompañado de un desconocido. A ella le dio igual. "No se me escapará esta vez…"

Desde el vehículo, Hiro buscaba a la bruja. Estaba aterrorizado, la verdad. Temía que el plan saliese mal, y la bruja lo asesinase. Solo pensar en su último encuentro…

 _ **GROOAAAAAARGHHT**_

- _ **¿¡!?**_ -

Hiro volteó hacia el lugar donde el grito se escucho, y allí vio a la bruja. Y se halló sorprendido al verla…

Parecía una bestia cuadrúpeda, cuyas extremidades parecían entre tentáculos, o partes de ISAAC. De su cabeza brotaba un grotesco apéndice, del cual estaba amarrada una figura humanoide. Y de todo su cuerpo, brotan chorros de sangre.

 _ **GROOAAAAAARGHHT**_

-¿¡Qué carajos!?- soltaron tanto Hiro como el soldado al ver a la abominación. Salieron rápidamente de allí, de vuelta a la trampa. La bruja los perseguía corriendo como un equino, sin detenerse ante nada. Por suerte, la bruja no era tan rápida como parecía.

Al final, llegaron al edificio a tiempo. No se molestaron en dejar el carro afuera, entraron con todo y vehículo. Hiro apenas se logro poner en un lugar seguro, la sala de operaciones, antes de que la bruja llegase.

Cuando esta entró, la puerta fue sellada tras ella, y fue de pronto atacada por los cientos de soldados. Tal como el plan dictaba, Fred les hacía refuerzo. Honey avanzó y disparó a las extremidades de la bestia, para lograr inmovilizarla. Sin embargo, por lenta que fuese, la bruja era lo suficientemente fuerte para librarse.

-¡Ay! ¡Hiro, no está funcionando!- gritó Honey.

-¡Salid de allí!- Hiro trató de pensar rápido en qué hacer. Sin más opciones, agarró él comunicador.- ¡Tadashi, no podemos esperar! ¡Ataca ahora!-

-¡Entendido!-

Sin demora, Tadashi lanzó el mar de microbots contra la bruja, y trató de contenerla en el suelo. Esta, sin embargo, no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, pues la criatura se movía cual animal histérico.

-¡La tengo, creo!-

-¡Vale, ahora ponla en el centro de la sala!-

Tadashi uso todo los bots para someterla en el portal. El general activó el portal para acabarla… Excepto que la bruja, con un potente ataque, logro librarse en gran parte de los bots. Cuando el portal se activo, la bruja logró alejarse de este.

-…Carajo.-

-¿CREÉIS QUE CAERÍA TAN FACIL?- gritó la bruja. Esta se lanzó cual bestia contra todo, buscando donde Hiro se estuviese escondiendo.- ¡Venid acá, pequeño desperdicio de aire!-

-¡Retirada! ¡RETIRADA!- gritó el general en pánico por sus tropas. Varios de ellos fueron mutilados por Adrienne, pero la gran parte logró salir con vida.

Tadashi y Honey trataron de retenerla de nuevo, pero esta no les daba oportunidad. Fred, Gogo y Wasabi trataron de distraerla, pero esta los ignoraba, sabiendo que no podían realmente herirla.

-¡NO VOY A CAER!- aulló. Con sus garras mecánicas, se lanzó contra ellos, y logro agarrar a Honey y a Fred.

-¡Argh!-

-¡Soltadlos!- gritaron Wasabi y Gogo, quienes atacaron a los brazos. Tadashi centró los bots en tratar de salvar a sus amigos, pero la bruja sostenía con fuerza.

Hiro no sabía qué hacer. Sus amigos estaban en peligro, y él no podía hacer nada…

¿O sí podía?

Hiro buscó en la sala uno de los trajes genéricos de los soldados, y al encontrar uno, se vistió de inmediato, tomó una bazuca, y sin miedo por su vida, se lanzó al campo de batalla.

-¡Eh! ¡Grandísima bastarda!- gritó a todo pulmón, llamando su atención.

-¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!?- gritó Tadashi al ver lo que su hermano hacía.

Antes de que Hiro pudiese responder, la bruja soltó a sus prisioneros y se centró en Hiro.- GRAVE ERROR.-

Esta corrió hacia donde el joven se mantenía. Al verla venir, Hiro sintió como se le helaba la sangre, pero no podía parar ahora. Rápidamente, apuntó con el arma hacia una de las patas de la bestia, y disparó… al suelo debajo de esta. No podía herirla, sí, pero nada evitaba que la hiciese tropezar.

"¿¡Pero qué!?" La bruja pensó al meter su pata en el agujero, perdiendo por completo el equilibrio. Tadashi, viendo la oportunidad, impactó todos los microbots contra ella, en dirección al portal, logrando que esta entrase… en parte. Esta había logrado sostenerse de los extremos del portal con sus patas, las cuales eran lo único fuera del portal.

-¡Vamos…!- Tadashi gruñó, mientras trataba de forzar a la bruja.- ¡Suéltate ya!-

"¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Crees que me voy a mandar a esta cosa!?"

"…jijiji"

"¿DE qué te reís tú?"

"Ja, no sabes que tan jodida estás ahora, Hildita"

"¿Y la loca soy yo? ¡Mientras este cuerpo se sostenga, no seré derrotada!"

"… ¿Has olvidado?"

"… ¿Qué?"

"…Este cuerpo no es solo tuyo"

"Ah, ya capto. ¿Crees que me importa lo que digas?"

"¿No me crees capaz?"

"¡JA! ¿Cómo vas tú a poder controlar-?"

Una de las extremidades se suelta y es absorbida por el portal.

"… ¿nada?"

"Je… parece que no vas a ganar al final"

"¡Pe-Pero no puedes hacer esto! _**¿¡Acaso prefieres ser atrapada conmigo en el vacío a reinar como la divina bestia qué somos!?**_ "

"… Sí"

Otra extremidad se suelta, haciendo imposible a la bruja sostenerse, siendo consumida por el portal.

- _ **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo**_ **oooooo** oooooo…!-

-Ahora, ¡Apagadlo!- gritó Hiro al general, quien era el único aún en la sala. Este desactivo el portal de inmediato.

-… Ya está….- dijo este.

-Eso… eso parece…- confirmó Hiro.

-… No creo que deba decir que quiero que hagan con esa cosa.-

-No tiene.- Tadashi respondió. Con los microbots restantes, despedazó el portal. No dejó nada reconocible.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Ubicación: Mansión Lancaster

Los militares se encontraban deshaciéndose de todo rastro de que estuvieron allí. Ya habían confiscado los trajes, planos, y todo en relación a esta misión.

-Bueno, supongo que es todo.- dijo el general.- Espero que no tengamos que lidiar con otra de esas cosas.-

-Descuide.- dijo Hiro.- Estoy seguro de que no habrán más.-

-Eso espero.- dijo solemne, mientras las últimas de sus tropas se iban.- Bueno, si me disculpan.- Se fue sin perder más tiempo.

-… Bueno… creo que hasta aquí llegó.- dijo Gogo.- No más aventuras locas ni nada.-

-Eso espero, la verdad.- dijo Honey.

-Yo solo quiero mis problemas vuelvan a limitarse a la universidad…- comento Wasabi.

-Creedlo o no, estoy con ustedes.- dijo Fred.- Supongo que hasta yo tengo mis limites…-

-No los culpo, la verdad.- dijo Hiro.- Tras todo esto, lo que todos queremos es un descanso…-

-Y volver a nuestras vidas normales…- dijo Tadashi.- Aunque con el Lucky Cat Café destruido…-

-Ya dije que pagaría las reparaciones, amigo. Estará como nuevo en poco tiempo.-

-Ya sé.-

-… ¿Y ahora qué?-

-No sé ustedes…- dijo Hiro.- Pero yo quiero recostarme y dormir por uno o dos días, que aún me duele la estrangulada de la otra vez…- dijo mientras se estiraba.

-Sí, hablando de eso, creo que debería llevarte de vuelta al hospital.- dijo Tadashi.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero yo ya estoy bien!-

-Mejor estar seguros.-

-… vale…-

* * *

Ubicación: ¿?

-Al fin ha acabado todo, ¿Eh?-

-Por suerte.-

-… Entonces supongo que ya no tengo que tratar contigo.-

\- Pues no. Nuestra alianza ya no necesita continuar.-

-Pues con esos militares por la zona, será mejor que me vaya. Ve tú a saber lo que me harán si me encuentran…-

-Sí, no has hecho mucho para ganarte su confianza, la verdad.-

-…-

-Y conociéndolos, seguro te van a encontrar pronto.-

* * *

Varias semanas después…

Ubicación: La reconstruida residencia Hamada.

Ya había pasado un tiempo. La vida del equipo se había vuelto tan mundana como era antes de que Sayaka llegase a San Fransokyo. Ya nadie pensaba en lo de Hawja, y no les importaba la verdad.

Ya no quedaba nada más, al menos hasta a donde a ellos les importase. Si se pudiese decir quedaba algo, era bastante insignificante…

-Has tomado tu tiempo en hablar, ¿No?-

-Bueno, no es como si hubiese podido hablar contigo antes, Homura.-

-Y si hubieses, tanto que se pudiese habido evitar.-

-Sí… Bueno, que se le va hacer.-

-¿Seguro que no quieres tus poderes de nuevo?-

-Meh, no tendría nada en qué usarlos, en todo caso.-

-Entiendo. Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Hasta luego, Hiro-Kun.-

-Hasta luego, Homu-Chan.-

 **FIN**


End file.
